Love and the Winchesters
by thekatherineb
Summary: Katherine is a hunter. Her last name is Singer. Yes, like Bobby Singer. "So I guess your Bobby's friends aren't you?" asked the tall guy again, eyeing her up, second doing the same. "Yeah. We can call it like that." Take a look ;
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to discuss things or ask ;)**

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?"<p>

"One whisky please." Katherine said to the barman. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello? - How do you know I'm here? - Fine! I'm very happy." She put the phone on the table.

"So I guess you have a boyfriend." Kat turned around to face the men who said it. He was eyeing her up. She was wearing black jeans, purple tank top and a black leather jacket. Her straight, brown hair reached her shoulders.

"Well…that's a pity." The guy continued. His eyes were interesting. One eye was green, the second icy blue. He had short brown hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt and a beige jacket. He was taller than her and pretty muscular. He was seriously in a good form. Kat eyed him with her light-brown eyes and smiled.

"He is so not my boyfriend."

"So I can still buy you a drink?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

His name was Josh. "So how it comes that one your eye is green, and second is blue?" Kat asked.

"It's given genetically."

"It looks nice."

Someone grabbed her arm.

"Jeremy!" she cried out.

"You are going home. Now!" With these words Josh stood up protectively.

"Don't you even try." Jeremy; her brother; said to him, his eyes filling with rage. Then he turned round for sign that they're leaving.

"Here's my number." Said Kat and moved a piece of paper with a number on it. Josh smiled. They went out on parking lot. It looked like a ghost town.

"I told you to stay home."

"And I'm telling you again that I'm 25! I can take care of myself!"

"Looks like you don't!"

"Oh really?" She snapped back. Jeremy ignored her remarks and motioned her to get in the car. Jeremy opened the door right when someone shouted.

"Hey!"

Jeremy turned. "Are you lost guys?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Said the other guy along with two others and showed him black demon eyes.

"Kat stay in the car."

"What? Why? Jeremy!" Jeremy pulled out a knife and the gang attacked him.

Kat run out the car to help her brother. She pulled out a gun and shot one of them.

"Hey bitches! Leave him alone!" Someone was standing behind her. A demon. He tried to stab her. But she's not that stupid. She began with chanting of the exorcism. It was pretty hard because the demon started with chasing her. She had to run and chant. After few second there was only a black smoke.

"Not that bad sis'." Jeremy grinned and went to the car. When Kat opened the door someone turned her by arms and stabbed her in the stomach.

"No!" shouted Jeremy. One guy who just appeared from nowhere walked their way. Jeremy jumped out the car to his little sister. She was bleeding a lot.

"I saw what this man did. Don't worry. She will be better." Jeremy looked his way.

He raised two fingers and touched Katherine's stomach. The wound was gone. Both siblings looked at him surprised.

"T - thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Wait! What is your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel." he answered. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Jeremy looked at sister's stomach again. The wound is really gone.

"So Castiel…" said Kat but the angel was already gone. Suddenly a phone rang. "Yes? Sure. We are on the way. Bye!"

"Who was that?"

"Dad. He needs us." They both went to car without talking. The road is so far. They traveled 2 days. Their ride was silent since Kat was still mad at her big brother. She understand that he was taking care of her but still… She was old enough to handle it herself. They finally entered the junkyard. It was pretty dark outside.

Kat went out the car and ran towards the door. She knocked since she forgot the keys the last time they were here.

A tall guy opened the door; the shorter that was eating just looked at her.

"Who are you?" Asked the tall one.

"That is a good question." Answered Kat. Jeremy saw the guy and went to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeremy asked. Awkward silence came since no one wanted to talk first.

"Can I at least come in?" Kat asked.

"Sure." He said. Under a carpet was a devils trap. They both knew it. She went through it. Her brother went to get the stuff. He wasn't that alarmed since those guys were in their fathers' house. Tall one closed the door. Kat looked confused.

"So I guess your Bobby's friends aren't you?" asked the tall guy again, eyeing her up.

"Yeah. We can call it like that." The short one went to her and introduced himself.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam."

"Winchesters?"

"Yes." Sam replied with an interest. "And you are?"

"My name is Katherine and the guy you saw is Jeremy, my brother." The doors opened and Bobby ran to the hall. He looked exhausted.

"Dean don't you even look at her! No flirting, kisses, sex or anything else you get it? The same to you Sam!" Kat smiled and went to Bobby.

He kissed her on the cheek. "This is my daughter Kat and my son Jeremy is standing behind me." Bobby paused to catch a breath. "Dean!"

"What?"

"Don't look at her like that!"

"Yeah." Jeremy added glaring at the older Winchester. Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Bobby you didn't tell us you have kids." Said Sam.

"Because I knew that you would try to contact them. Boys admit it. You are cursed idgits. I don't want them to get in trouble."

"So the famous Winchesters. Nice to meet you." Said Jer and shook hand with both guys.

"Why are you even here boys?" Bobby asked the Winchesters.

"We found out something about that woman in white. Why?" asked Sam.

"Because I did not planned this meeting." Everyone was confused. _What the hell is going on? _Dean thought.

Bobby added: "Idgits. I didn't wanted my kids to meet you."

"So they can leave and we stay." Said Jeremy.

Kat slapped him easily on the back of his head. "Jeremy! So we can work together on that case."

"No!" Bobby yelled with Jeremy.

"You're unbelievable. We can take care of ourselves dad."

"I can but you can't." said Jeremy.

"We're not gonna talk about this now okay?" Sam and Dean were watching this family moment closely. "Family action" giggled Dean.

"She got stabbed."

"Oh God. You're such a kid Jer!" Kat glared.

"You got stabbed? What the hell were you doing? You're not going anywhere! You will stay in your room. And you are going there now!" said Bobby.

"You don't understand it dad!"

"Enough! You're grounded!" Kat turned and went upstairs with her head up.

"That wasn't nice Bobby. I bet she's an awesome hunter. She's yours."

"It's not your business Sam." Bobby replied.

Jeremy with Bobby and Sam went to kitchen to talk. Dean went upstairs to see Kat. He kinda likes the girl. Kat was in her room looking through the window. Someone knocked on the door. They opened.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed and threw a pillow on Dean.

"Whoa! Easy tiger!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dean."

"I went to see if you're okay since your father looks like you deserve that. Where did they stab you?"

"In the stomach."

"What did they say in the hospital?"

"I wasn't there."

"What?"

"One guy came. He said he's and angel of the Lord and that his name is Castiel and he healed me." Kat was surprised she told him. She heard that Dean had this charisma thing. It really worked.

"You met Cas?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's actually taking care of me."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Dean sat on the bed near Kat.

"It will be okay. Bobby is just scared."

"I know! But he must leave me alone. I'm 25. I can take care of myself."

"You're 25?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So you're not under the law." Dean grinned and added: "Come here." He hugged Kat. Dean was surprised by his moves but in this girl was something… "I will talk to Bobby."

"Thank you."

Bobby opened the door. His eyes opened widely when he saw the situation. "Dean! Get the crap out of here!"

Dean grinned and jumped out the window. As he was down he said: "See you soon tiger!" Kat laughed at the craziness of the guy.

"I told you to stay away from him. I know the boy. But if you must have a Winchester please pick Sam."

"Why?" she smiled.

"He's smart." They both began to laugh.

"I am sorry for what I said. I'm just really scared."

"I know."

"Jeremy told me about Castiel. So you are already cursed."

"Well, what can you do about that?"

"Just watch your back okay?"

"Alright daddy."

"Dammit girl, I missed you so much." They hugged.

"What a family moment." Said Dean standing in the door.

"You! Stay away from her!" said Bobby and slapped him on the head as he pushed him downstairs. Guys were talking about the case. About an hour later Bobby, Jeremy and Dean went on hunt.

"I will take care of her. Don't worry Bobby!" said Sam. Kat was sitting on the couch and watched TV. Sam closed the door and walked to the couch.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to know more about Winchesters." Said Kat with smile. Sam smiled and didn't object.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. About you, Dean and dad."

So Sam began the story. He told her everything. Demon blood, Lisa, Castiel, Bobbys legs, apocalypse. Every thing. Sam was also surprised why. Maybe because she was Singer. A part of the family. He trusted Bobby so he trusted her too.

"Okay. You went through a lot. I'm tired. See ya Grumpy."

Sam smiled.

Kat was thinking about everything Sam told her instead of sleeping. Suddenly her door opened and Dean went in.

"Dean?" He fall on her bed taking a big space. Kat turned on the lamp on her bedside.

"I'm done." He said.

"Dean! Go to your room. Dad will be mad."

"Why do you have Sam's shirt?" asked Dean totally ignoring her advice.

"I forgot my PJ's. Go. Now!"

"Good night sweetie."

"Jerk!" yelled Sam as Dean stormed into their room. Now that she knew everyone was okay, she could go back to sleep.  
>It was 7 AM. Dean woke up and went downstairs.<p>

He sniffed. "Pancakes?"

"Hi Dean." Kat smiled. "Want some?"

"Six please."

"Here you are." She gave him six slices of pancakes. That guy had appetite. She tossed him a strawberry jam.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Dean? You slept with her?" asked Bobby coming to the kitchen.

"No. I respect you Bobby." Said Dean; his mouth full with pancakes.

"Don't you ever try to cook again Kat!" Bobby chuckled.

"Why?"

"Cause he will like you."

"I already like her." Dean mumbled.

"Pancakes!" yelled Jeremy. It was such a family morning. Sam came downstairs and was surprised but the sweet scent. But the morning was interrupted by someone who almost shot Kat. She screamed from the fear.

"Gordon?" Dean hissed when he saw the sniper.

They went for guns to the near living room and started to shoot. Gordon was already gone.

"How is it possible that he's still alive?" asked Dean.

"I don't know." Bobby replied.

"Everyone pack your crap. We're going on hunt."

"Wait!" said Kat. "Where's Sam?"

He was gone.

"He's not answering the phone…. Where are you Sammy?" mumbled Dean. They went out. Kat saw the Impala.

"Oh my God! That car is awesome!" It really was. Katherine's jaw dropped.

"Thanks." Smiled Dean. "She's my baby. Do you want to ride a shotgun with me?"

"Sure!" Kat was glad she could have ride in this epic thing. Bobby just rolled his eyes. They went to an old abandoned house. It wasn't far. They though Sam could be here.

Plan was simple. Dean and Jeremy shoot on Gordon or others and Kat with Bobby save Sam.

"Showtime." Kat said and smiled devilishly. They opened the door and sneaked in. Kat looked to the room and saw him. Sam was laced on the chair. He was bleeding from nose. And he had a cut on his abdomen. Kat rushed out with Sam, Bobby joined others since they needed more help and kicked some asses. Gordon was shot. Kat heard Dean saying something like 'This is for my brother' when another shot came. Gordon was finally dead and burned. It wasn't that hard case though Sam was kidnapped. Dean was driving the Impala. Kat sat back; Sam's head was in her lap. She touched him gently, clearing his wounds. Dean looked jealous. He wished him and Sam would change places. Dean frowned and asked himself why he even bothered. Soon they arrived to Bobby's and helped Sam. Kat was always by his side. Katherine had that mother feeling burning inside of her. She wanted to help the injured. She was surprised from it with Sam. With her dad or brother it was obvious. But with Sam? She barely knew him. Katherine wasn't the touchy-feely one. Except for her family. She had one main rule. _Touch my family and you'll die._

"Kat? Can I talk with you for a minute?" asked Dean.

"No Dean. She is going to take care of Sam." Bobby answered since she misheard him. Guys went out to do some stuff.

**LATER THAT NIGHT: **  
>Kat was in Sam's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall. Sam was in her lap. Dean went in. He looked disappointed. And hurt. And exhausted.<p>

"How is he?" Dean asked not looking at them.

"He's okay. Should wake up soon."

"Good." Dean sat on his bed.

"Aren't you hurt?" asked Kat.

"No. You?"

"Nah. I was careful." She smiled.

Sam woke up and was highly alarmed. "Where am I?"

"Calm down Sammy. You're at Bobby's." said Kat. _'Sammy?'_ Dean thought. _'Did I miss something?'_

"What happened?" Sam asked.

They told him the story. Kat called it a night and went to her room. Dean went for a walk outside. Katherine was just reading a book when Sam entered the room. She turned from the little letters on the paper and focused on the younger Winchester.

"Hi." Sam smiled showing his dimples.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"I'm good. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Pleasure is on my side Mr. Winchester." She smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you." He said and hugged her.

"Good night sweetheart."

Kat smiled at the sweetheart part and when Sam left room she fall asleep.

Sam was doing some research on laptop when Dean entered room with anger.

"What's up Dean?"

"Nothing. Just that you are trying to get her."

"Get who?"

"Katherine."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two hugging." Dean confessed.

"I just went to thank her. You're such a kid Dean."

"Really? The way she touched you in the car when we saved you. It was full of …love." Sam almost choked from the laughter.

"Then go and talk to her. Do you want to know what I see? She is falling for you. You don't see it Dean because you're blind."

"Fine. Whatever Sam. I will ask her tomorrow."

"How? Hi Kat. Do you like me or Sam? Please answer the question." Sam grimaced.

"No. Good night. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sun came out and Kat was full of energy. She made breakfast. Again.

"Apple pie? You are kidding right?" asked Bobby. He was not pleasured by her presence in this house when the Winchesters were there but he didn't want to kick anyone out.

"No. Why?"

"Dean loves them." Kat laughed. Dean went downstairs along with Sam.

"Apple pie!" Dean screamed like a little girl. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Girl I would kiss you, but Bobby's here." He said. Everyone laughed. Kat hoped that today will be normal day. Without hunt. After breakfast everyone did what he wanted since there was no case. Sam did research again, Bobby was reading a book about vampires, Jeremy watched TV and Dean was… well, eating. Kat went out to have better skills. She was throwing knives into tins. She missed one of ten.

"Hey tiger!"

"Hi Dean." Kat smiled. Dean; of course; grinned.

"Let me show you." He grabbed her hand, walked behind her, put a head on her arm and threw a knife.

"Thanks for help." She smiled.

"Thanks for apple pie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and waited for reaction.

"You know this was a bad move?"

"Hell yeah." He answered with no sign of shame. "You want some more?"

"Dean Winchester. I heard about you. You're flirty, witty and you sleep with every girl you meet."

"So?" he took a step closer.

"Guess." She smiled.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy interrupted.

"What's up Jer?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"We're having sex. What do you think this looks like?" Kat answered.

"I'm going to steal her from you if you don't mind Dean."

"Oh I mind."

"Whatever." He grabbed her sister's arm and went for a walk.

"You're not going to date him, or flirt with him you get it?" _Here we go again._

"Sorry?"

"He is only going to use you as a girl for one night."

"This is my life don't you think?"

"I don't care. Until I'm here; I'm going to take care of you."

"Then I should leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to do whatever I want. I get it. You want to keep me safe. But how many times did I saved your ass?"

"I must admit that a lot."

"You see? I will be okay. And you're not capable of protecting me forever." After a while of considering he nodded.

"Alright you're old enough. You can do what you want. Just remember that I love you and I hope you won't do anything stupid."

"I love you too." They came back. Jeremy left them with a wink on his sister.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So what?"

"Did he gave you the Don't date him speech?"

"Yeah. But then he admitted that I'm old enough to do my things."

Dean liked the idea. She was fighting to keep her free will. "Let's play a game." He proposed.

"No. No. No."

"Oh come on! Don't be a chicken!"

"I'd rather be a chicken than to play a game with you."

"That wasn't nice."

"Alright. I'll race you to the trees. If I won, you will kiss Bobby."

"Ewww… Alright. If I win, you will kiss me."

"Naughty."

"I know."

"So at three. One, two, three!" And they run. Kat had a leading position soon.

"Are you a professional?"

"No! But I'm running as a chicken!" laughed Kat.

She won. Dean went to the tree and fall on top of Kat. They started to laugh. "I won. You kiss Bobby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And get off me."

"Hmm… I consider that."

"Jerk!" She chuckled. Dean was still lying on top of her. They looked to each others eyes.

"Don't you wanna comfort me?" Dean proposed again.

"No." Kat answered with a sheepish smile. They went in. Both looked dirty.

"What were you doing?" asked Bobby.

"We played a game." Answered Dean.

"Please tell me you lost."

"I did."

"My girl! But why are you both so dirty?"

"We fall on the ground."

"Tell me you -"

"We didn't." Kat interrupted him and shook her head disbelievingly. Her father. The protector.

Each took a shower and went downstairs. Kat and Sam played Scrabble, Bobby and Jeremy were talking. Dean went down and put Kat to his lap. At first she tried to push him away but she liked his presence. "This day was awesome. No hunt, no problems. Day off." Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Alright! Dean I warned you. I'm going to separate you two."

"Bobby come on! We're not doing anything wrong."

"My daughter is sitting in your lap. It's nothing wrong?"

"Better than having sex."

"Dean, get away from her." Bobby said with a serious face.

"Alright. You're the chef."

"Sam? Take care of her. Lock yourself with her in her room." Sam looked at him awkwardly. He didn't want to. He liked the girl, really he did. But it was just awkward. Being in her locked room.

"Oh come on! Sam can and I can't?"

"If I will find you kissing or anything else; I will shoot you Sam."

"Alright. Come on Kat." Sam wanted to get away from angry father as soon as possible.

"Dean we seriously have to talk."

"Me too." Added Jer.

Sam took Scrabble and went upstairs.

Kat walked to Bobby. "Is this unnecessary?"

"Yes."

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and went upstairs.

"Dean sit down."

"Alright. What's wrong Bobby?"

"You and Kat."

"What?"

"How do you feel for her?"

"I really like her Bobby. You know… I would never let anyone to hurt her. I don't know why. It's something that comes from her. I know it it's soon but she charmed me."

"She is my daughter Dean!"

"And? She has her own life!"

"He's right Bobby. Kat is old enough to do what she wants. You should be glad she is even here." Jeremy added. After the talk he had with his sister Jeremy agreed on Katherine's independence.

"But she's so stupid!"

"Bobby she's not your little girl anymore. She will do what she wants."

Bobby went out to catch a breath. He was not in the mood to have this talk again. Jeremy went to talk to him.

Dean knocked on Kat's door. Sam opened. Dean came in.

"Kat, Bobby's calling you."

"I'll be right there." She jumped out the bed and hugged Sam.

"Thanks for a game. You should go to bed. I think I'm not coming that soon."

Sam smiled and went to his room.

Dean and Kat went on the hall when Dean stopped.

"What's up?" asked Kat.

Dean pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Hugging Sam on every opportunity. Do you like him more? Cause you're still with him and I just don't know what to do."

"Dean I… I didn't want this."

"What?"

"This. You think I like Sam? Then why am I here and not screaming for help? Why am I still looking at you?" She said and looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. But you still did not answer." Dean glared. Kat realized something wrong.

"No. I am sorry…. Cristo!"

Dean's eyes turned black. "We could almost kiss. That's a pity." Said the demon.

"Help!" Kat screamed.

Sam stormed out the room and he just saw Dean slapping Kat. She fell down the stairs.

"Dean!"

Demon turned his head and showed black eyes. Sam began to say exorcism. Demon went out of Dean's mouth and he fell on the ground.

Sam ran to his brother. He was breathing but knocked out. He rushed down to see Kat. She was still breathing too.

"Guys! Help!" he shouted.

Jeremy went in. "What happened?"

"Demon was here."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's upstairs. Demon possessed him."

Bobby put Kat on the bed and looked at her condition. Dean entered the room.

"I am so sorry Bobby." He said. Bobby looked at him and saw the concerned face.

"It wasn't your fault boy. Take care of her please." Bobby couldn't look at his daughter. Not in this form. She wasn't injured that bad. Her face was painted purple on some faces. But she hit her head. Dean sat on her bed and blamed himself.

"I am so sorry. I hope you will forgive me. I was so stupid… I don't know what to do."

Kat opened her eyes slowly. "Dean?"

"I'm here tiger." Dean's eyes were brighter.

"How do you feel?" She asked. Dean was surprised she asked him when she was the one injured.

"Me? I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm good." She sat up. Her head was pounding but she'll live.

"How did you know I was a demon?" Dean asked her.

"I knew you would never treat me like that." She blushed. It was true. Dean wouldn't do it. "When did he possess you?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you remember what were we talking about?"

"Yes."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not going through that again."

"I was so worried. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But I think you still didn't answer the question."

"Oh come on!" She chuckled. Dean looked confused. She doesn't want to hurt him because she likes Sam or what? '_That girl's complicated_' Dean thought.

"Alright. I like you Dean Winchester." She said slowly, like to a child.

"My girl." Dean kissed her passionately. He was aware of her father. But he didn't care. It was their moment. He took her head into his hands. Their first kiss. When they stopped both smiled. Dean wasn't more surprised than Kat. They barely knew each other. But the relationship they shared was different. They didn't find the right words to describe.

Kat couldn't help herself. She had to poke the beer. "Do you realize that this was our last kiss?"

Dean looked disappointed. "You like Sam don't ya? I knew it."

He stood up and turned around. Kat stood up and almost lost her balance but reached for him and took his head to her hands.

"I am sorry Dean. No more kisses today. It's 11:59 PM."

"You are unbelievable." He tried to kiss her but she rejected. '_I'm not that easy Winchester_' she thought.

"What?" Dean didn't understand and that made him upset.

"You see? You are so jealous! Calm down Dean."

"Alright. Sorry." He grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"No. Dean don't." Kat claimed.

"What's wrong.?"

"My ribs hurt."

"Oh my… Sorry. I'm going to tell guys you're up." He said and left. They greeted her and helped her to go to bed.

Another morning Kat was already standing in the kitchen doing breakfast. Jeremy went downstairs as first.

"Hey sis! So you're okay?"

"I'm good." They hugged.

Bobby came as second. "Honey you're okay?"

"I'm good."

Sam came as third. Kat noticed him and said: "If anyone else is going to ask me if I'm okay I will punch him." Sam smiled. They were hugging as Dean went downstairs.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"I'm good." Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So it's official. You two are together." Deduced Bobby.

"We're not." Kat lied.

"We are just friends." Dean added. He looked at her face and saw the purple colour. He felt guilty for it.

"Friends are just kissing each other? Then why don't you kiss Sam?" Bobby meant it as a joke.

"Alright dad. Watch me." Kat played it. She went to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. Sam looked surprised and blushed. Dean was okay with that and smiled when he saw Sam's red face. Everyone was sitting behind the table; Kat was cooking. Castiel appeared near her.

"Oh my God!" She threw a pan on him. Reflex. His face just turned when she hit him in the face. He didn't feel pain. Angel-boy was already bloody.

"Oh God! Cas! I am so sorry." Dean ran to the kitchen immediately and saw Castiel, falling on Kat.

"Hey Cas! Whoa!" They sat him on chair.

"They are coming." He barked out.

"Who?"

"Angels."

"Why?"

"For her." Castiel looked at Katherine. She was surprised and took a step back. 'No. It's not going to happen again. They won't be exposed to the angel powers. Not anymore.' Everyone was looking on Cas. Kat took her chance and headed to the door. She grabbed the keys and walked out.

"Calm down Cas. Focus. What is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean you are Michael's vessel. They won't let you fall in love. She can ruin the plan. They want to kill her."

"No one is killing her!"

Dean looked for Kat to calm her down. She was nowhere to found. Kat already left.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know… Kat?"

Kat turned to see the house for the last time. It was so painful to leave and not know if she'll come back. She loves her family. They won't be hurt because of her. The angels are coming after her. So she leaves. It's easy like that. Dean saw her leaving in the car.

"No. No. No!" He ran out the house and started the Impala. Others just watched and went in for Castiel's advice. She left the car in the woods and went on her legs. In the woods was a house. She went in.

"Hello!" She yelled. She could stay here for a while. To make up a plan. No one was here. Then suddenly all the lights went out, and windows were broken. Kat was ducking under a table. A man appeared.

"Hello Katherine. I am Gabriel." He ducked down to her and helped her to stand up. She was shaking a little.

"Kill me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Kill me! I am ruining a plan right? Then kill me."

"I don't want to kill you." He grinned.


	2. The game has just began

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask ;)**

* * *

><p>"Then what do you want?" Kat asked. She was standing in a defensive position. Gabriel just smiled.<p>

"I want to have some fun. You know; Dean really likes you. And that's a mistake. He loves his family so much that he would die for them."

"And that's bad? That he has somebody? You're Gabriel right? One of the archangels. Where is your family?" She poked the bear.

"They are doing what they want." Gabriel snapped back.

"So again." Kat stepped closer to the archangel, not doing the whole defense stuff anymore. "What do you want?"

"You're brave. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You said you won't kill me."

"But I can harm you."

"I'll get over it." She narrowed her eyes. '_Like I would see Dean. Not afraid anymore. And gruffly talk. This is going to be fun_' Gabriel thought.

"So what do I want? I want Dean to never say yes to my brother."

"And Sam?"

"Trust me; I'm more afraid of Michael than Lucifer."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Let's make a deal." Gabriel smiled and continued: "You won't allow Dean to say YES to Michael and I will protect you and your friends along with your family from angels. Easily – I will cover your tracks. They won't find you."

"Can I trust you?"

"You can't. But I'm giving you my word."

Kat was thinking. "What if I won't be able to stop Dean?"

"Then I will kill you but your family will be safe. Time is ticking Katherine. Should give me answer soon." Kat was thinking. She was surprised how calm Gabriel was when he said 'I will kill you but your family will be safe'. But it was worth a shot.

"Fine. I'm taking the deal."

"You know what you have to do now right?" Kat knew. He wanted a kiss.

"Only a crossroad demon can have a kiss."

"That's a pity. But you're right. So give me your hand. When something wrong will happen, this sign will appear on your body." '_That's it?_' Kat thought.

"A circle?"

"Easy right?"

Katherine nodded. "Fine. And what now? I will just walk home and say: Hey! I went for a walk. How are you?"

"Good sense of humor, but no. Wait! Someone's coming. An angel."

"Who?"

"I don't know. No one can know about this deal. Mostly Dean. He can't know it. Or everything will be screwed. Alright. The angel knows I'm here. You should have some scarves from fight or something."

"So make them." Kat said simply.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Anyone else is here?"

"No but you can make it to yourself nah?" Gabriel didn't want to harm the girl.

"Gabriel…"

"Alright." So he did.

The doors opened. Castiel saw how Kat is trying to escape from Gabriel.

"Hello Castiel. Want your girl?"

"Leave her alone Gabriel."

"Okay." As he said he vanished into thin air. Kat was bloody. Cas healed her a zapped home.

"Katherine Singer! What the hell were you thinking?" Bobby started.

"Dad, calm down please."

"I think I have a heart attack because of you!"

"How is she?" asked Jeremy.

"Hey! I'm right there." Kat shouted. She shook her head disbelievingly. She was here and not harmed. Yes she ran away. Yes Castiel had to take her home. '_Can't we just get over it? Where's Dean?'_ she thought.

"I am so not talking to you right now."

"She will be okay." Cas answered. "Sam? Would you help?"

"Where is Dean?" Kat asked.

"Still on the road."

After a while Bobby with Jeremy went to make some protective signs. Castiel disappeared. Sam closely looked if Katherine if she had any wounds, even when Cas healed her.

"Are you mad?" Kat asked, looking on Sam.

"Me? Sorta. I know you wanted to protect your family but this was really stupid. You could get killed."

"I know. You wouldn't do that if you would be me?"

"I'd do it too." Sam smiled. Suddenly the doors slammed.

"She is gone! How am I supposed to save her now?" mumbled Dean and went upstairs.

"Dean-"

"Leave me alone Sam." Dean said without looking at brother. Kat sighed and her head dropped to her chest.

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't. You should go and see him."

"I'm on my way."

Kat was standing behind the door for a while, then knocked.

"I said I want to be alone!"

"Can I come in?"

"Kat?"

She came in. Tears. Tears in his eyes.

"Oh thanks God you're alive." He hugged her but then threw her on the wall. '_Wow. Mood change._' Kat thought sarcastically. She was scared from what Dean's going to do. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dean I wanted to protect you!"

"You could get killed!"

"If you would be on my place what would you do?"

Silence. She knew the answer.

"You would do the same wouldn't you?"

Dean punched his fist to the wall near her head. She closed her eyes. He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair.

"You hate me?"

Nothing happened. No answer. Not a thing.

"Answer the question Dean!" Katherine demanded.

"Get away from here." Dean said slowly.

"Sorry?" Kat though she misheard him.

"I said get away from here."

Kat's jaw dropped. "But Dean-"

"GET OUT!"

She ran through the door, went down the stairs, rushed outside and sat under the tree. She cried. Dean hates her. He probably even doesn't want to see her again. What has she done wrong? She was just protecting her family! No more, no less. Dean does it all the time. So what's his problem?

Sam appeared behind her. "You okay?"

"No." she had no reason to lie.

"He's just…mad. We though you may end up dead. He lost so many people."

"I know Sam. It's just that if he would be in this situation I bet he would do the same."

"What? Ran away?" '_Idiot._' Sam thought '_Tell her this when she wanted to save us. Right. I'm an idiot_.'

"No."

"Then what?"

Should she tell him?

"Promise me you won't get mad and you won't say Dean."

"Promise."

"_I made a deal._"

"What?" Sam couldn't believe. She went to the crossroads?

"With Gabriel." '_The archangel?_' Sam thought. "He said he will protect you and me from angels if I won't allow Dean say yes to Michael."

"Gabriel? That was so stupid from you."

"You know what? Bite me! You don't know me! I will do everything to protect the ones I love! No matter what!" She stood up and started walking away. Sam ran after her and stopped her. He turned her around slowly and hugged her. Katherine sobbed on his chest.

"We just don't want to loose you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She was officially a family.

"Kat?" a familiar voice asked.

"Dean." She hissed, still in Sam's embrace. She gently pushed away from him.

"Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure." She wiped a tear, running on her cheek, away.

"I owe you an apology. You wanted to protect me. And I appreciate that. I do. Really." '_I was such an idiot._' Dean thought. "B-"

Castiel appeared near the tree and walked to them.

"They are gone." he said.

"Who?" Dean asked. He wasn't pleasured by Castiel's presence.

"Angels."

"What? How?"

"I don't know."

"Good… Let's go and tell the news." Dean proposed. He looked on Kat and apologized her with his beautiful eyes. Kat nodded and went in. Castiel was walking next to Dean, Kat after them. As they were in Kat headed right upstairs. After a short while Dean entered her room. "What's wrong tiger?"

"How well do you know me?" Kat was thinking about this all the time.

Dean closed the door. "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about me? I know about you a lot. I know about Lisa, Michael stuff, Hell, God, Heaven… And you?" She was frowning and hugging a pillow.

"Then tell me something about yourself." He smiled. They talk whole night and fall asleep.

It was 10 AM when they woke up. "Morning." Dean was watching her a while. She looked like a baby. Very hot baby.

"Same to you." replied Kat.

"I have to do some stuff with Bobby and Jeremy so you stay here with Sam." Dean said. His face expression showed that he wasn't much pleasured with this distribution.

"Again? And what stuff?"

"Angel stuff." Kat turned pale. Angel means Michael. No. He's not going anywhere.

"No."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I want to have our day. You and me. No one else. No hunt."

"Impossible."

"Alright. Then I will have this day with Sam."

"No way."

"So you're staying?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled. Katherine won the battle. And this was just the beginning of a relationship.

Bobby entered the room. "Hi Bobby. I think I'm staying here with your daughter." Dean announced.

"Katherine really? Your final decision is Dean? Why not Sam?"

"Hey! This isn't nice Bobby." Dean chuckled.

"When the things are getting around my daughter I'm not nice at all." Bobby serious'd.

"So what? You're gonna shoot me?"

"If I have to…" Bobby was getting closer. Kat began to worry.

"Hey guys! Dad, I want to spend a day with Dean."

"Only dead Dean sweetheart. You're not going to be with him here alone."

"Then I'll go with you." She proposed.

"Alright."

"Really?" She didn't believe that. She was supposed to beg and cry for it.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" She made triumphal smile.

They went to car. Dean was driving, Kat was beside him and Sam was at the back seat. "So what is this stuff about?" asked Sam.

"Michael stuff."

Kat looked through mirror to Sam's eyes. Sam tried to calm her down. When they stopped the car on a gas stop, Kat went out to catch a breath. She was standing pretty far from the car. Gabriel appeared.

"Oh my God!"

"Well, I'm not God but… heh… Thanks." He smiled.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Nothing Kat. Calm down. I'm just looking for the Winchesters. Having some fun."

"Where's Michael?"

"He's not there." Gabriel smiled.

"Where?" Kat did not understand.

"At the place you think he is. Have luck."

"Hm?" He disappeared. "Crap angel." She muttered.

"Hello _Katharina_." She turned and didn't believe her eyes. "Josh!" The guy from the bar. He still looked hot.

"That's me. How are you?" he smiled widely.

"Good. You?" '_What are you doing here anyway?_' Kat thought.

"Now good. So can I still buy you a drink?" '_Now good?_'

"Kat come on! We have to move." Dean yelled from the entrance of the station. Kat turned back to Josh. Dean was coming to them.

"Who is it?" Josh asked.

"Actually he is-"

"Where the hell are you so long?"

"-here." she continued. "Dean this is Josh. We met before I came to see dad."

"Hi. I'm Dean." He slowly nodded on the Josh guy. He didn't like any man looking on Katherine now. '_You gotta be kidding me. Dean you're such a kid._' She thought when she saw Dean's glare and smiled.

"Josh." He nodded back.

"Kat we have to move so…"

"Alright. See you around Josh." Kat smiled at him and headed to the Impala.

"You too. Nice to meet you Dean."

"Sure." He smiled fakely. Kat was already walking to the car when Dean added: "Don't look at her like that. She's engaged."

"Sorry?" Josh played dumb.

"My girlfriend."

"Listen to me Winchester. I don't give a rat's ass about whose girlfriend she is." He took a step closer.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Dean Winchester. The awesome hunter. Who wouldn't hear about you…"

"You're a hunter?" '_Something's wrong about the guy. But I don't have a proof. And help with finding Michael would be good. He could be a bait_.' Dean thought.

"Yeah."

"So you can help us now. We need every hand even if it's yours."

"Okay."

**LATER IN THE CAR:**  
>"What took you so long?"<p>

"We talked. You knew he's a hunter?" Kat was surprised. '_Josh was a hunter? He forgot to mention. Well, he didn't have time._'

"No."

"Now you do. He will help us."

"Awesome." She said sarcastically. Dean was unbelievable with him around. This will be interesting. They parked the car and went in the church.

"Hello boys!"

"Gabriel?" Dean and Sam asked in unison. '_Okay. Weird_.' Kat thought and almost smiled.

"Yeah. That's me. Hello Katherine." Gabriel bowed when he mentioned her name. She tensed up.

"How do you know her?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"You didn't tell them?" Gabriel looked like a puppy. His head cocked on the side and an innocent face.

"Tell us what?"

"I almost killed her. If that stupid nerd angel in the trench coat wouldn't come."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked quietly. She didn't really have time. It was a busy day.

"I thought Cas did." Kat answered.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Kat was standing near him. She looked calm. She was the phlegmatic type even though sometimes she was the one who bursted out of anger. Dean moved their way. "Calm down vessel. She will be okay." Gabriel smiled.

"You bastard. If you hurt her I swear to God I will find a way to kill you."

Gabriel ignored him and kissed Kat on the cheek. He whispered her something. Kat slightly nodded.

"Alright. Michael is not here as you can see. You hit the wrong place. So now you can leave. See you soon sweetheart." And Gabriel was gone in a heartbeat.

Dean walked to Kat. "You alright? What did he told you?"

"Some witty comments. I'm fine." '_He told me too keep an eye on this angel stuff_.' she added mentally.

"Everyone in the cars. We're going home."

The ride was silent. It was a comfortable silent. As they came to Bobby's junkyard, Josh stopped Kat and asked her for a walk. She agreed since she had no other plan. Dean glared on his back until they were out of sight.

"So how is it between you and Sam?" The question surprised her. What's with Sam?

"Sam?"

"Yeah. The younger Winchester."

"We're friends." What else to say. He's a family now.

"Really? Doesn't look like."

"What do you mean?" '_What the hell are you thinking?_'

"The way he looks at you. When the angel kissed you he was angry. Jealous."

"That's stupid." '_You're and idiot by thinking that_.'

"Why?"

"I don't think it's true. We're just friends, practically a family now. I date his brother actually."

"That's worse. Cause he likes you. Really."

Kat looked confused. That's impossible. She belonged to Dean. And Sam knew it. Yes they were together with Sam most of the time but nothing happened. Or is she wrong? '_No. Nothing's going on._'

"Well, I'm leaving so have a nice day with guys." He smiled and walked away. Josh didn't even said bye to the others. Just left. It was a night soon and Kat was in bed with Dean. He was leaning against the wall, Kat was in his lap. Dean was holding her hand and stroking her hair. As they slept Kat heard a noise. She carefully released from Dean's grip. She went downstairs.

"Sam?" '_What are you doing here so soon? Well, still better than a ghost_.' She thought.

"Oh! Hi!" He smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you actually. But I didn't feel good so I though I may eat something..."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes. Please sit down."

"What's wrong?" Something was wrong. She could sense it.

"I can't hide it anymore."

"Sorry?" '_Please talk with my language!_'

"Josh told me to reveal my feelings so I'm doing it. I like you. More than a friend or family."

Kat didn't know what to say. "Uhm…This is really awkward. But I love Dean. And you know it Sam."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you." Kat raised her eyebrow. '_What?_' she thought sarcastically.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Good night." Sam smiled and showed his dimples. He nodded and walked back to his room. Kat went upstairs and fall asleep. She couldn't think about it. It was a dream. It had to be.

She woke up at 7AM and took a shower. She was just brushing her teeth when Sam entered.

"Oh! Sorry!" he excused.

"It's okay. I'm done."

"Good. So you and Dean right?" he chuckled. "I still can't believe it. I'm glad."

"Really?" '_So it was a dream. But it felt so real…_'

"Yeah. Why?" Sam saw the confusion on her face. Kat tried something.

"Cause you said something else at night."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Oh… Were you drinking?"

"No. I don't drink."

"Really? Are you sure?" '_It could not be a dream_!' she repeated to herself.

"Katherine" he grabbed her arms "we were not talking yesterday night."

"Okay then." She went out the bathroom but stopped. Dean was standing behind the door. He was eavesdropping.

"Sam you're lying." He said angrily.

"Sorry?"

"I woke up after she went downstairs." Kat looked at him. His muscles were on alarm. He looked like he could throw punches. Wait. Dean was awake when she walked down? So it wasn't a dream. _'Crap'_

"Weren't you both hallucinating?" Sam defended himself. Nothing happened yesterday. He was sure. He was in his bed, sleeping.

"No. What did you told her?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know!"

"Kat?" Dean turned on her. She look him deep in the eyes. She knew how was Dean feeling when she just hugged Sam. '_What is he going to think now? I can't tell him. I'm sorry._'

"It's not important."

"Really?" Dean barked out a humorless laugh.

"Yes." She didn't want to lie. But this would be too hard to take, for Dean's sake.

"Katherine." Dean said her name with a tone she never heard before. He grabbed her wrists and wanted a reply. Normal reply.

"Get off me alright?" She tried to be calm but Dean overdid it.

"What did he told you?" he said slowly. Sam looked like he wanted to jump on Dean every second. He was a gentleman and this wasn't a good way of treating with a lady.

"That he loves me okay?"

"What?" Dean asked and took a step back.


	3. Crowley

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask ;)**

* * *

><p>"You see? Nothing important…" Kat grinned. '<em>Crap. Crap. Crap!<em>'

"Sam?" Dean turned to his brother. He couldn't believe it. But why would Kat lye to him?

"I don't know what she's talking about! Really!" Sam wasn't afraid of his brother but still…

Dean just watched the wall. This situation was really uncomfortable.

"So what now, hm? Are we just going to pretend that nothing happened?"

"That's a good idea, Dean! Let's do it." Kat started to walk away.

Dean grabbed her wrist. _'Like I didn't know this is going to happen. This is not going to be nice.'_ Kat thought.

"You're not going anywhere. You are going to explain this situation to me right now get it?"

"Lemme guess. You want to keep us like this till somebody won't say something, right?" Asked Sam revealing his anger. Sam was the calm one. This was a really bad situation.

"If it will work than yes." Said Dean.

"This pressure won't work Dean."

"You shut up!" screamed Dean on Kat. He looked at her with the way that made her almost cry. Kat took a step back. _'Idiot.'_ Dean thought immediately. They heard footsteps coming from Jeremy's room.

"What is going on?" He could cut the pressure in the air with knife. Jeremy looked at Katherine who was out of her mind. She still looked hurt. Dean looked angry and Sam looked… what's the expression? Anger? Fear?

"Will someone explain me? Kat?"

"Just a little misunderstanding. It's nothing just go back to sleep or something."

"Little misunderstanding? This is how you're calling it? Nice! Really nice!"

"Dean I think it's enough." Kat whispered and glared on him. _'This is going to be between us. I'm not going to involve Jer.'_

"I have million questions on mind but I'm gonna ask just one. Why aren't you defending yourself Sam? I know how you defend yourself. This is definitely not defend position." He looked at his brother. In his eyes were so many emotions. Fear, anger, love and hate.

"It wouldn't be efficient on you Dean and you know it." Sam was right. It wouldn't change his mind. '_But it's worth a shot Sammy._' Dean thought.

Finally Dean left Kat's wrist and walked out the house.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked looking on Dean's back.

"I have no idea…"

They were trying to hide this faux-pas.

* * *

><p>They went to each others room. Kat was looking at Dean, on what was he doing outside. She saw glass everywhere. He was hitting in everything what came to way. Poor Dean. She shouldn't tell him. It just made him upset. And what did she expected? His girlfriend told him that his brother is on love with her. Dean grabbed a metal rod and hit the Impala. Dean hit his dear Impala. This was very very bad.<p>

Castiel appeared and got hit almost too. They began to talk. Cas looked up her way and waved. Kat waved back with a blush on her face. _'He saw me. Crap.'_ Meanwhile Sam was packing his stuff and trying to leave.

But mercy is a bitch. Bobby went upstairs after he heard what happened between them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am not staying here. Not like this. I don't want to be a problem in their relationship."

"They will be okay. It would be worse if you would leave boy."

"He's right. You can't leave. We'll figure it out. I promise." Kat said, joining the debate.

"We should talk about this. Every one. This evening. We will sit down and talk." Bobby proposed.

Kat, along with Sam, raised her eyebrows.

"What? I want you to have a good relationship." Bobby blushed.

"You are getting weirder and weirder." His daughter said.

"I know right?"

"And now what?" Sam asked the question no one can answer.

"Well I don't know how you guys but I'm going to take a walk. See ya." She went out and took a deep breath. Katherine was hoping Dean won't see her. She needed some time alone. She sat under a maple and tried to get lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"And that's what you get for falling again. You can never get him out of your head." A voice said. She jumped a bit but then calmed down. Closed her eyes again.<p>

"What do you want Crowley?"

"Bad question. I think that the right is that what do you want… I know about these little accidents. Stupid ha? I can remove their memories on this if you want me to."

"No way. Not with you. I would rather kiss a snake." _'And I mean it.'_

"And that's not me?" he asked sarcastically and sat next to her. "What are you thinking about? I can give it to you."

"But you want my soul."

"Exactly."

"Bite me, Crowley."

"I've heard that the last time."

"You still remember?"

"You can be sure. It was fun."

"For us." They laughed. Those memories. "Actually I wouldn't want to be anybody else." She smiled. _'Well, today's not the best day for thinking about it.'_

"Oh really? And wouldn't you want to be a wife of Dean's?"

"I will be." _'I hope.'_

"Why are you so sure?"

"You know about something?" She opened her eyes and looked at Crowley. "Tell me!"

"Yeah I do. One guy came and said he wants Winchesters dead." Katherine swallowed slowly.

"How can I stop him? There has to be a way."

"There actually is. But it will ruin you…probably."

"What is it Crowley?" she barked at him.

"Calm down Katharina! Do you really want to do it?"

"Tell me what is it."

"The only way to protect them is that you will get your memory erased."

"How did you get that?"

"That guy told me that it's the only possible way."

"Wait. What?"

"It was one of the conditions."

"So I guess he knows me."

"He does." _'Awesome'_ Kat thought. "You have 2 days." Another condition.

"Let me think about it."

"When you'll want to see me again just say my name."

"Bite me, Crowley."

"Nice to see you too savior."

And in that moment he disappeared and let the pretty girl suffer in her own thoughts.

"Crowley?" she asked silently.

"What sweetheart? I was gone about 10 seconds."

"What did he give you?" She asked, her voice trembling. She was scared. There was an opportunity to save everyone. She believed Crowley. Should she make a deal?

"2 souls. He gave me 2 souls."

"Whose?" she asked again, staring blankly on the house.

"One was a businessman and second was from an _angel vessel_."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Kat looked at him confused. Crowley liked the girl. She knew it. But he shouldn't be that protective.

"Nevermind. See you soon."

Kat looked down again. 'Angel vessel. I'm screwed. I can just kill myself already.' When someone proposed an angel vessel soul he would get what he wanted. Vessel's soul was the most valuable soul. Katherine couldn't make the decision right now so she went in the house.

* * *

><p>Something smelled here really good. Like tomato and ham. And olives, cheese, salami…<p>

"Are you doing pizza?" Kat smiled. Jeremy in an apron. Rare.

"Is something bad about it?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes. You are going to burn it."

"Ha, ha. Really funny, sister. You remember your first pizza?"

"Jeremy, I was 7 years old." She burnt it. It was black. Since the accident it never happened again.

Jer mumbled something as 'women' and continued the 'cooking'. At least he's having fun. Kat went upstairs with a little smile on her face. It disappeared when she entered the room.

"Dean?" '_What are you doing here?'_

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and held his head in hands. Dean lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were red. He was crying. She was sure. What situation it had to be that it made him cry? Her. It was Katherine who made him cry. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Even when he was totally desperate she had to admit that he looked hot.

"What's up?" she finally broke the silence.

"Everything is getting wrong."

'_Tell me about it.'_ Kat began to cry. She felt something wrong was coming. Something bad. From the look of his eyes.

"You know, sometimes I wish we never met."

"But then you wouldn't know what's love right?" Kat asked with trembling voice. _'Please don't do this to me. Not you.'_

"Yeah. Love." He grinned and laughed. "All I ever wanted was to have somebody to love. Somebody who would care about me and who would love me."

"And I'm not doing it?"

"You do. Of course you do. It's just that I always have to screw something up." _'Now you're going to blame yourself?'_

"So now what? Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." He said and finally looked at her with tears in the eyes. They both cried. Kat bit her lip. Dean continued. "Why it always have to be so complicated?"

After some minutes of awkward silence Kat said: "You said you wish we never met. Maybe it will become true."

"Why do you mean?" he looked at her with fear. _'What are you going to do Kat?'_ Dean thought. He was nervous. She was going to do something stupid. He felt it in his bones.

"Doesn't matter." She stormed out of the room, run through the stairs and ran out. Dean went after her but Bobby stopped him in front of the door. "Give her some minutes. And talk to us. What is going on?"

* * *

><p>While they were talking Kat was standing under the marble and screamed: "You son of a bitch! Crowley you hear me? Come here and get me! Where are you?"<p>

"Right behind you."

"Geez… What are the terms of the deal?"

"Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"Just answer the question." '_You are caring to much. Skip the part please.'_ She thought.

"So you give me nothing, I save the Winchesters and your family, and you will still be a hunter. I will build there a wall. Like in Sam's head."

"But I can easily scratch it."

"This is much more stronger because there are emotions of love." _'I think.'_ He added mentally.

"Where's the hitch?"

"There isn't. You will get a new identity, new family, new memories."

"Will they remember me?"

"Unfortunately yes." Crowley felt sorry for her. Poor girl went through a lot. He knew it better than anyone.

"There it is."

"What?"

"The hitch. Can't you just erase his memories on me?"

"And risk the vessel soul? No." he grinned. "So what is your decision my Lady?"

"Do it."

"You sure?"

"No." she didn't want to lie. "But do it."

"Alright." _'I wish you the best honey._' He thought.

Crowley grinned to not show his touchy-feely side and leaned to Kat for a kiss. She closed her eyes and imaged all the nice things she went through with his family, with Dean. The night they talked. The day she met him. His face when she did the breakfast. So many emotions. She couldn't handle them. The kiss was uncomfortable and she was trying to ignore Dean's face. Kiss ended and she woke up lying on the grass near a road.

* * *

><p>A car went by and it stopped. "You need help? Where are you going sweetheart?"<p>

"Lawrence... I guess." '_How did I get here?_' she thought immediately. What happened to her?

"So come in."

The guy was about 50 years old and had a wife and 3 children. Kat had fun with him. He asked her about family. She said she has a boyfriend but they are not talking right now.

"It will get better sweetheart. Don't worry about that." He smiled. They stopped at the motel and Robert, that was the driver's name, went to check in. One room for him, one for her.

"Good night Robert." She said as she left in her room.

"Same to you sweetheart." What a good man was he. His wife must be very glad. In these times it's hard to find someone nice. As she went in she almost jumped when she picked up the phone.

"Hello honey. Where are you?" a manly voice asked.

"Oh, hi Ben! I am at the Speed Motel. I will come home tomorrow."

"Alright. Come soon we should talk. Good night."

"Alright. Bye." Her boyfriend. Ben. She felt misunderstood. But why? Kat took a shower and went to bed. She was sleeping in Robert's shirt because she had nothing with her. She was thinking about how she get there and why did she just leave.

In the morning after she woke up and changed her clothes she went on reception. Robert already checked out.

One woman who just came in looked at her and said: "You look alone… You need to go somewhere?"

"Yes actually. Lawrence." Katherine's hunter alarms were on but she ignored them. Now was not the time.

"So let's go and hit the road."

Alicia asked her what music she listens to.

"ACDC, Metallica stuff." Kat answered with a smile. They came to an old abandoned house.

"Why are we here?" Kat asked. _'This doesn't look good.'_

"I want to show you our club before we leave."

"Your club?"

"Yes. Come in." She opened the door and Kat walked in. It was dark inside and no one was in. There was no bar or anything. She looked closer. There was a table with… torturing tools. There was a hook. She shivered when she looked at it. It reminded her something. But what? Then there was a bed. She knew something was wrong. Kat turned quickly. Alicia's eyes were black as night.

Suddenly a dark black smoke came out of Alicia's body and went in Kat's mouth. She felt pain and she couldn't breathe for a while. Demon possessed her. She tried to break through but she couldn't. She was too weak and confused.

"Oh sweetheart you are too weak and desperate for this. Let's see who is here." Said the Demon. "Ben? Good choice. He looks good. Let's have a chat with him."

Demon grinned and when to grab the keys from the dead girl's body and she hit the road. She stopped and the shop to buy some clothes. She bought jean shorts, a tank top and high boots. Demon!Kat went to car again. As she went to Ben's home and opened the door the Demon screamed: "Hey babe! I'm home!"

"Where have you been?"

"I just went on a trip."

He turned and walked to the kitchen. "Please sit down."

"Alright." _'What do you want human?'_ the demon thought.

"I know this was a bad idea but I need to know something. Will you marry me?" he asked when he showed the Demon the ring. It was wonderful. Kat saw it all inside and began to cry.

"Oh my God! It's amazing!" she said. "But I am sorry." She pulled out a knife from boots and stabbed him. "The answer is no." She said and just walked away.

* * *

><p>After months of damaging the body, the Demon laid on the bed. Soon she fell asleep. Kat tried to win the battle in her head from time to time. She piled up strength and tried it again.<p>

Nothing.

The Demon just woke up. She went out the room with a bag of guns and knives along with clothes. She went to check out when she saw a black Chevrolet Impala standing there.

"The Winchesters?" the Demon recognized them. But Katherine…

Winchesters? It sounds so familiar. The long haired guy went to the shop and the smaller one waited out. She went to him.

"You?" _'Katherine? Is it really my Katherine?'_ Dean hoped.

"So you remember?" grinned the Demon without knowing what's up. Dean saw from her face that something is wrong. She changed. The Demon punched him and he fall in the ground unconscious. She took him to the old abandoned house.

* * *

><p>She went in and hung him on the rope, then pulled out the torturing tools. He woke up.<p>

"Finally! It took you long to wake up."

"Let me go you bitch!" Dean was thinking how she could do it to him. It wasn't the Katherine anymore. It was a cold-hearted bitch. It hurt to admit.

"So Dean… do you still love me?" The demon poked the bear. Actually, two bears.

"Guess." He snapped and spitted in her face.

"Guess not." She answered with a big grin on her face and wiped away the spit. The Demon revealed the part of the memory. Their affection to each other. _The wall can be scratched so easily?_

"I should kill you the first moment we met!" Dean shouted. Inside he wanted to cry.

"And what would my dad say on this idea?" Demon frowned and started to torture him. The first place was of course abdomen. Then his arm. And then heart. Kat was waiting for the right moment to get free. She had to. She had to save him. He deserves it. But why?

"What else you want from me you bitch? I should've killed you! How could I love you! I don't get it! I was so stupid…"

"You shouldn't say that. It can hurt her."

Dean looked at the Demon with totally beated face and asked: "What do you mean?"

"Oops." The Demon smiled as she revealed her black eyes.

"Let her go you bitch!" It wasn't his Katherine. He was glad but sad at the same time. _'If she injured the body deadly, Katherine's not going to survive. I can just hope.'_

"Calm down Winchester."

Kat was waiting inside. THIS was the right moment. She freed herself. Black eyes were gone but the Demon was still in her. She started to chant the exorcism. When she started to choke, Dean continued. Dean looked at her with fate that they can be together now. The Demon went out of her body and Kat fall on the ground.


	4. Simon said

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask. ;)**

* * *

><p>Kat was unconscious about 3 hours. She opened her eyes slowly without knowing where she is. She was alone in a room. She was lying on a king-sized bed. She barely saw something.<p>

She tried to get up from the bed but whole world was spinning. Suddenly, familiar voices started to talk. The doors opened carefully. A silhouette walked in.

It was dark outside so probably was a night. That thing was coming closer. Kat closed her eyes and was waiting what will happen. She was scared but happy that she can control her body again. Even when she was this scared and confused, but she could still hurt somebody. Her fists were prepared. The silhouette revealed a calm voice.

"Sweetheart, are you up? I'm a friend. Can you hear me?" It was a woman. Should be Kat afraid? The voice sounded so calmly.

"How is she?" a deep-voiced man asked.

"I don't know Bobby. It looks like she's still sleeping."

Bobby. That name was… familiar again. Like... strangely familiar. As they were heading to the door, something deep down inside of her was saying that she don't have to worry. So she pretended that she just woke up.

"Wha-. Where am I?"

The man turned and quickly went to the bed.

"Katherine? Honey do you know who I am?"

Kat opened her eyes and saw the face of a strange man just a few inches from her face. "Get away from me!" she screamed. She was really scared.

"Calm down. We are not going to hurt you. I am Bobby and this is my friend Ellen." Bobby said while he was getting further to make her some space. He looked disappointed she didn't recognize him. Bobby and Ellen. Those names were so familiar but… She was reaching for a closest weapon which happened to be a lamp. "Get away from me!" She yelled. Suddenly she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE KAT WAS SLEEPING:<strong>

"What the hell are you doing Castiel? She was finally waking up!"

Bobby screamed and ran to Katherine's body.

"She is not supposed to wake up until the Winchester brothers come." Castiel replied.

"Angel boy! They are on their way. You could let her calm down." Said Ellen.

"My apologies then."

* * *

><p><strong>THE DREAM:<strong>

Katherine was dreaming. A dream with a little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the girl shouted. She had so intense green eyes.

"Look! Daddy's home!"

She was about to lift her head but everything turned into a white space. Kat opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY:<strong>

She quickly sat up on the bed. She looked around.

"You're up! Again." A woman named Ellen said with a wide smile. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ellen. I'm here to look after you. Sam and Dean asked me to do it."

"Sam and Dean?" she asked groggily.

"Yes. You know them?" Ellen said with a hope in her voice.

"No."

There was a small knock on the door. Ellen stood up and opened it. A man in a trench coat appeared. His blue eyes looked so… cold. Kat was feeling uncomfortable.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"You could give me some minutes or hours to patch myself up." It was the old Katherine again.

"Just answer the question." He replied coldly.

"Castiel!" Ellen reproached him.

"Castiel? Like the Angel of Thursday?"

"Exactly. Please, answer my question."

"There was a girl and… Wait. I don't trust you. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart." Ellen said.

Castiel was filled with anger and impatience. "Answer the question."

Kat looked at him with fear and Ellen saw it. "Castiel leave the room. Now!" He was heading to the door when he suddenly just vanished to thin air.

"I know that this looks weird and unbelievable but I will explain."

"You're a hunter?" Kat asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Bobby went in with a tray full of food. "I heard you talking. I though you might be hungry."

"As hell." Katherine smiled for the first time.

"Just like I remember." Dean said and walked in. Kat looked surprised seeing him here. He is the guy the Demon tortured. What was his name? Dean?

"Dean?" Katherine asked. His face was frozen.

"You remember?"

"I remember that the Demon was torturing you and that you know me." She said but left out a part containing her feelings. He smiled. The smile was small and silly. Not real. "I know this looks weird but…"

"She is a hunter Dean. I already tried to tell her."

"Oh…"

"So what know? Are you going to tell me the whole story or should I just still be scared of you?"

"I love your sense of humor." Dean replied to Kat.

She looked at him with a grin. _'Is he flirting with me? Back off boy. I just woke up from a fractured fairy-tale.'_

"Well I think Dean should tell you the story." Bobby said and squeezed Dean's arm. Everyone except for Dean left the room.

* * *

><p>He slowly walked to the bed not looking at her. He sat down on a chair which was near the bed and finally lifted his head up.<p>

"I don't know where to start. So I will just ask you for something. Tell me about yourself."

Kat bit her lip and tried to remember. "Well I lived in Lawrence, Kansas and had a boyfriend named Ben. He wanted to be my fiancé but the Demon killed him. I have or had... a family in Ohio. My mom and dad are retired."

With these words Dean looked hurt. She had a fiancé? And poor Bobby. He wasn't her dad anymore. Painful.

Kat continued. "I was studying on a high school. I am a hunter. I don't remember a lot."

"It's okay. Do you know a guy called Crowley?"

Crowley? Crowley… _"Déjà vu."_ Kat smiled. "No I don't know him. So now it's your turn."

Dean looked interested with that déjà vu thing. "So my name is Dean Winchester."

"Like that gun?"

"Yeah. Like that gun." He replied with a smile.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay. Feel free to ask. I have a brother, Sam. And Bobby is something like a father to us. And Ellen is like mother. My mother died when I was four. And dad died many years later. He gave his soul for me when I was dying." Dean told her whole story. Blood addiction, Hell, angel stuff. "I think I should leave to let you think."

"No, no no. You don't have to. I want to be honest with you."

"Humor me." Dean chuckled.

"It will sound weird but, I think you're hiding something."

Dean began to panic. "You know what? I will let you think and I will come back soon. I promise." And he left.

"Crap. I am so creepy." Kat said. She looked at the clock. 2 AM. _'I should sleep.'_ she though. She woke up in the morning because of the knocking on the door. A blond-haired girl went in. "Hi! We haven't met yet. I'm Jo."

"Harvelle?"

"So Dean told you about me? Weird on a lady killer." Jo said and smiled.

"Yes he did. But didn't tell me he is a lady killer." _'Why should he?' _she thought sarcastically.

Jo looked desperate. "Here." She handed her clothes. "Though you might want them." With these words she left.

"Thanks." Kat said into thin air. As she was in the shower she was looking on scars from battle or at least from something. Nothing. As she went out a guy was standing here.

"You are…"

"Sam." Replied the man with long shaggy hair and muscular body.

"Well you look better than Dean told me." She smiled.

He smirked. "Guys are waiting in the car. I'm here to accompany you."

"I am capable of walking you know?"

"Yeah. I do but Dean is not sure."

"What are you hiding?" Kat asked.

Sam frowned and asked. "Sorry?"

"I mean – uh… sorry I don't know what happened. I just wanted to…"

"It's okay. Hey! It's okay you hear me? It's fine."

Kat was trembling a lot. She had to support herself with a wall. Her head was spinning. Sam went to her and tried to comfort her. Kat began to laugh. "I'm a freak. I'm such a freak."

"No you're not. You are just confused that's all. Let's go to the car okay?"

"Yeah… sure." Kat went out and saw the Chevrolet Impala '67. "That car is amazing." Kat said and her jaw dropped.

"That car is awesome." Dean smiled. "My kind of girl."

Others just rolled their eyes. They hit the road.

* * *

><p>They stopped near a lake to rest. When Sam went out the Impala, Kat asked Dean: "What did you meant before? You said something like 'Just like I remember'. What was that?"<p>

Dean turned around to face her. "You're just like Sammy. You're a total geek."

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? I though you had to be honest."

Dean just went out the car to the others. Kat opened the door and yelled. "Dean! Answer the question!"

Everyone looked worried. They were sitting on a large picnic place. Kat walked to them.

"I was honest, now it's your turn." She looked at them with an accusing look. Dean went down to the lake.

"Please sit down. We will explain but you HAVE to trust us." Ellen started.

"Alright." Kat answered, still looking at Dean.

"You met the Winchesters ago. Bobby here is your biological father and Jeremy was your brother and my son. He is not here. He died. And we're sorry for the lost even thought you even don't know who he is. You were in love with Dean. But things got worse and we think that you made a deal with a demon called Crowley to save us. He erased your memories. Dean was broken and was looking for you, but angels did not allowed him to do that much. Then you were possessed by a demon and from here you remember right?" Bobby explained.

"Yes. I just don't understand-"

"It's okay. No one does."

Kat was thinking. Whole her life was an illusion? Fake illusion. She raised herself from the table and went to look out for Dean, trying not to cry.

Dean was throwing little rock to the lake.

"Hey you!" Kat shouted.

Dean turned and looked to the ground. Kat went near him and sat down on the grass. They were silent for a while. Kat was thinking about her life. Her screwed up life. Was she really in love with Dean?

"They told you?" he asked.

"Yes. But I still don't believe it. I wish I could remember."

"You don't want to."

"Why?"

"I was saying bad things to you. I don't want you to know them."

"Dean it's okay. I knew something was wrong since the Demon found you. I actually feel some kind of… I don't know how to call it."

Dean looked into her brown eyes. He was about to say something when a man interrupted them.

"Clap! Clap! How sweet. You're finally together again?"

"Crowley!" Dean shouted and tried to push Katherine behind him. "What do you want?"

Crowley just smiled and answered: "I want you two to be together again."

"Why?"

"Because I like you. I mean, her. Your girl falling in love with your brother. Cute."

"You son of a-" Dean started but he was interrupted by Kat.

"In love with his brother? What the hell?" she looked from Dean to Crowley. _'I want explanation! They said they'll be honest! Why did they lie?'_

"I'll explain later."

"Screw you Dean. And you?" Kat was walking and stopped as she faced the demon. "You are Crowley?"

"Yes madam." He grinned and bowed.

She punched him right in the face. "Why did you erase my memory?"

Crowley just angrily looked at her. "You shouldn't mess with a king of hell."

"Answer." _'I don't care who you are. Answer my question.'_ Kat was breaking down inside slowly. She just wanted answers. Did she wanted that much?

Crowley eyed her up and down and said: "I am not going to tell it to you. But if someone will make a deal I will ruin the wall in her head."

"A wall? Like in Sam's head?"

"You are not that stupid as I though Dean. Yes. A wall just like in your brother's head."

"What deal?" Bobby appeared and asked. Others were slowly walking to them too.

"No Bobby. Not for you. For a savior here." Crowley said pointing at Kat. "Talk about this with Castiel. I have a work to do." And he was just gone.

"I was in love with Sam?" Kat shook her head disbelievingly. Sam looked from Dean to Kat and vice versa.

"I couldn't! No! I am not a slut." She screamed, running away. She did not stop after screaming her name. She ran faster. She stopped in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Hello Katherine."<p>

"Dammit. And who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I am Gabriel." Gabriel was studying her. She was not herself. Why did she not remember him?

"What's wrong with this stupid day? Everyone is just appearing."

"You look busy. Well good job yet." Gabriel tried to ignore her remarks.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel replied with frowned forehead. Something wasn't right.

"You don't know that probably. My memory got erased."

"Well, let's take you back." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>When Katherine woke up it was night again. She was lying on the back seat of the car. No one was in it. She went out the car, holding her head in hands. <em>'What the hell?'<em> she thought.

She saw Dean and Sam walking to her. They looked like they didn't sleep for months.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked. Dean was just looking at her. He couldn't take any oher complication.

"I don't love you Sam." She said.

"Sorry? I mean, that's good but - what?"

Kat was ignoring him and was looking into Dean's eyes. He handed the food to Sam and whispered:

"You remember, don't ya?"

Kat just nodded with tears in her eyes. _'Finally'_ Dean thought. He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. It was the best kiss he ever had. She shared the same feelings. It was full of emotions. Dean told her with this kiss how much he missed her. She told him it's going to be okay. Ellen, Bobby and Jo saw them kissing and asked: "Did you fall in love with him again?"

"She remembers." Sam answered.

"Kathy?" Bobby asked, his heart pounding like never before.

"Dad." Kat said and hugged him. Bobby nearly jumped from all the joy.

"How is it possible?" Jo asked. Kat felt anger in her voice. Kat knew Jo was hitting on Dean. And than Dean kissed her once but that was it. End of a story.

"Let's check in some motel and talk here." She offered. As they checked in they headed to their rooms.

Jo shared a room with Kat, Ellen with Bobby, Dean with Sam. They grouped in boys' room and Kat explained that Gabriel came and gave her the memory back.

"And I'm here again." Gabriel announced. "I am so sorry honey. I tried to persuade them but I wasn't strong enough even though I'm an archangel."

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked, worried what answer will she get. _'No. Don't do this to me. Please.'_ She begged in her mind.

"That Crowley made a deal with you. I'm not allowed to break it. I am really sorry." Kat saw Gabriel's eyes. He wasn't lying. He was really sorry.

"So?" she asked as she cried.

"I have to erase it again." He pinned everyone on the wall except for Kat. Kat was crying and looking at Dean. She mouthed 'I love you' and turned to Gabriel. Dean was screaming 'no' and trying to release from the invisible grip.

"Is there a way?" She asked again.

"Ask Crowley. I am sure he wants you two to be together. He likes you but you have to find the loophole. I will hope you will." Gabriel lifted her head and took it to his hands. His hands were soon wet from the tears. He kissed her forehead easily and vanished. She was standing here while others were trying to stand up but Dean was still sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" Kat asked. She turned around to find Dean broken, crying. She came closer to comfort him but he refused. It touched her.

"Go away. You're just hurting me." he said. Kat looked on him and did not believed what he said. She must be dreaming. She started to cry again. She stormed out the room but no one went after her.

"We found her-" Bobby started.

"-and lost her again." Ellen continued.

Sam stood up but Dean looked at him with a beated face and said: "Don't you dare to look for her. If these stupid angels and God don't want us be together, fine. We won't."

"Dean, I though you was happy with her." Jo said, her mind was enjoy her absence.

"I was Jo. I was, but screw happiness. Nothing like happiness exists. I swear I'll never be happy again."

* * *

><p><strong>After 6 months:<strong>

"Ed you idiot!" Kat said.

"I was trying to save you!"

"Oh my God! Maggie please tell him something."

"You are an idiot Ed. Seriously! You could kill you both."

"Sorry…" Ed mumbled.

"And you're calling yourself a ghostfacer." Kat snapped. "Harry! Little help please!"

"I'm coming kitten don't worry." Harry replied. When he came Katherine slapped him easily. "Call me like that ever again."

He just smiled and asked: "What do you need?"

"First kit don't you see?" Kat said and showed him the bruises on her body.

"What were you doing? Hardcore sex with Ed?"

Everyone laughed. _'This was so not funny.'_ Kat thought.

"Why am I still with you guys?" Kat mumbled. After she had her bruises fixed there was a question. "Does anyone know where her bones are buried?"

"At the Main Cemetery."

"So why are we still here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AT THE CEMETERY:<span>_**  
>"Where the hell is it?" Kat asked the Ghostfacers.<p>

"I think we should separate." Ed proposed.

"Good idea."

"We're here just four so, Harry with Maggie and me with Kat."

"Again." Harry, Meg and Kat said in unison.

"Let's go you Captain James T. Kirk."

"You know what I like!"

"You talk about it all the time Ed."

They were alone about 10 minutes when a car stopped by. A black Impala. "Dammit. The Winchesters again." Ed mumbled.

"Winchesters?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Suddenly a pain shot her heart.

"Yes. Stupid ass-holes. Let's get out of here."

"No! We were here first! We are going to end this case." He started to run towards them.

"Ed!" Kat screamed at him. "Ed! You moron. God forsake me for killing him."

She just heard Sam's voice: "Ghostfacers? Oh come on!"

Ignominiously she walked to them.

"What are you doing here kids? You'll get hurt." Dean said.

"With our new member… I don't think so."

"How many times do I have to say-" Kat said, stepping out of a shadow with her arms crossed through her chest. She continued "-that I am not your new member. Hey guys."

"You?" Boys said in unison.

"Nice to see you too." Kat replied.

Dean looked surprised and guilty. Ed grabbed her waist and smiled. Kat looked at his hand and released from his grip.

"Ed…" she said. Suddenly cold water was splashed on her face. Kat just ran her face with her hand and glared and Sam.

"No offense but you had to be dead." Sam told her.

"What?" _'Hello! I'm here! Standing right in front of you.'_

"Cas told us you're dead."

"You did not hear it? He is not a superman anymore. The angel of the light went dark."

Dean finally looked her in the eyes and grabbed her by arms. Kat wanted to take a step back but instead she looked at him with a way that was uneasy for Ed. "What, Dean?" Kat asked, praying for hope.

"What do you remember?"

"The things your family told me."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Why?"

"You left without explanation! How could you do that?" Dean yelled on her. He was like his father in the moment. Everyone else had the guilt. Not him. _'WHAT?'_ she screamed in her mind.

"You let me go don't you remember?"

"We should talk about this in private don't you think?" Dean asked.

"Whatever." Kat snapped. She felt guilty for talking to him like this but he deserved it. She was really angry.

"Well, here it is." Crowley said. Ed and Harry blacked out, Maggie was busy running away.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked sharply.

"Calm down Dean. I came to tell Katherine something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your deal. It's done."

"I'm done? I am really done?" She was jumping from joy in her head. She was released from the deal.

"Yes." He replied and smiled. He wanted to kiss her on the forehead but rejected his own idea.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked. Dean wasn't able to talk.

"Katherine you explain him I have more work to do. Now, let's do my part of the deal."

Dean watched Crowley snapping Katherine's neck.

"NO! NO! Not now." Dean screamed watching Katherine falling on the ground without life. She's dead. Dean broke down. He forgot how to breathe. Whole world was spinning. Why is she dead? Why did he snap her neck? Will she be a monster now? The evil stuff he hunts?

"Don't worry little boy. She's going back where she belongs. To you." Crowley smiled and vanished.


	5. The awakening

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask ;)**

* * *

><p>"How is she?" asked Sam.<p>

"She is fine for now. Her spine is… well, damaged. She sustained serious injury. There're early signs of cerebral edema. We won't know her full condition until she wakes up. If she wakes up..."

"If?"

"I have to be honest… Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. She's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"Can I look at her?"

"Are you a friend or relative of Ms. Plant?"

"Uhm yes. I am her brother."

"Alright then. You can go and see her. But only few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Sam nodded. Katherine was in a hospital after Crowley snapped her neck. She was alive and breathing when the came to her. Number of days spent in the hospital reached number 10. They didn't go on a hunt. They waited.

The hospital was stinking and cold. Full of hope, but mainly death. The walls were light blue and there were images made by kids. As Sam walked through this long hall he was thinking _'What if she won't make it out alive? No! Don't think like this Sam! Don't…'_

He opened the door with number 24 on it and went in. Kat looked so relaxed…in peace. Sam smiled, closed the door and sat on the chair near the bad. He was holding her hand and talked to her.

"Probably you can hear me so… This is just so weird. Please wake up... We need you. I brought this." He pulled out a box labeled 'Mystical Talking Board'.

"If you're here you can move it. Trust me. It worked with Dean, it'll work with you."

Sam has his hands poised on the pointer. "Are you here?"

Nothing happened.

"You don't have to be afraid. Just try it alright?"

Nothing again.

"So you are not here I guess." Sam stood up. "It's on you sweetheart. You're in this fight alone."

He packed that crap and went out the room. "Bobby? Yeah, she isn't talking to me. I don't know… I'm heading back… What? No, sure I can stay here. I will check in some motel and I'll call you again ok? Bye."

As Sam was walking out of this cold building, Castiel appeared in front of him.

"Cas! What took you so long?"

"My apologies. There you are." Castiel said and handed Sam an African dream root.

"Give it to her and you drink it too. It will help her to wake up." He said and disappeared. Sam ran in her room again, cut a piece of here hair and filled the transfusion with some drops of African dream root tea. He drank it and went out to take a seat in the hall. Soon, he was sleeping as well.

* * *

><p><strong>IN KATHERINE'S HEAD:<strong>  
>He woke up in a house, very familiar to him. The wallpapers were bloody red with a gold ornament on it. There was a large carpet in the middle of the room. As he walked outside he heard voices.<p>

"Come here! It's dinner time honey." Kat said as she kissed a little girl.

Her eyes were so pierce.

As Kat sighed Sam she asked: "Sam! Hi. What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question."

Kat looked confused but she was ignoring it. She was way too happy to notice Sam's serious face.

"Katherine I need to talk to you. This all is a dream. Literally."

"Isn't it right?"

"No no no. You don't understand me. This all is in your head. Your mind is messing with you."

Kat stopped smiling. Good sign for Sam. She grabbed his arm and went for a walk.

"So this all is just a dream?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Of course it is. It looked so perfect." Sam heard the sarcasm in her voice. She had a right to be mad. Her life she was dreaming about was perfect. A little girl, nice big house and her husband must be somewhere around.

"Who says your life doesn't have to be perfect?"

"Seriously Sam? Here is everything so fresh, and everything is so… smiley." She smiled as she said the word. "My daughter uses this word… my daughter."

Sam looked at her and tried to cheer her up. "You will have her once."

"Yeah… Of course. Anyway, how do I get to reality?"

"Kill yourself."

Kat raised her eyebrow. "Seriously? And what if I die?"

"You won't. People wake up before they die in a dream. I will have to kill myself too."

"Fine but at least let me say goodbye to them."

"Kat I would love to but we have to get out of here as soon as possible." _'We need you.'_ He added mentally.

"Just few seconds Sam."

"Go." Sam said and watched Kat giving a kiss to the little girl. When she came back Sam couldn't help himself.

"Where's your husband?"

"At work moron." She replied and smiled. Kat reached for a knife Sam handed her. For the last time she looked at the girl, almost crying. She didn't want to leave. She was considering to stay here. Be happy for a while. She stabbed herself to stop thinking. Guys needed her. She understand. Sam watched her, not trying to help her. When she died Sam grabbed a knife and did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO REALITY:<strong>  
>Sam woke up and headed into Katherine's room. She was awake. Thanks God.<p>

"Kat?"

"Sam? Sam!" she said, jumped out of the bed and almost fell on the ground if Sam wouldn't catch her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked accusingly.

"I wanted to hug you." She smiled with a half scream/half laugh. "Dammit it hurts."

"I guess so. What happened between you and Crowley?" Sam asked, still trembling a bit. Katherine wasn't focused that much to response him. The way he looked at her. He looked like she did something wrong. But she didn't. She was damn sure.

"I would like to tell this thing to Dean personally."

"Well Dean is not here."

"So I'll wait." She snapped back.

Sam turned away from Kat and watched through the window. Something happened between them. Kat never snapped on Sam. Not on him. He wasn't the bad guy. He was the cute touchy-feely guy.

"Is something wrong with Dean?" she asked.

"No, he's fine."

"Then where is the problem?"

"I should go and tell the doctor you're up." Said Sam and left.

"Sam! Sam!" Kat screamed not getting an answer. It looked so suspicious. _'What are you hiding from me Winchester?'_ she thought. She called for Castiel. "Cas? I know you can hear me. Come here." she prayed.

Castiel appeared. "I am glad you are not unconscious anymore. May I help you?"

"Yes. Tell me where's Dean."

"Dean is on his way here."

"Can't you teleport him here or something?"

"No!" Cas said robustly.

"It's not too late you know? You can still tell me what's going on and I won't be mad yet."

"I said I can't."

"Cas! I will kick your ass! I know that you're working with Crowley. I did not say anyone yet. But make me mad and I will tell everybody."

"It does not matter anymore. They discovered it through that few days. You gave them a hint and they started asking. They discovered this many days before. This is the reason they can't know I talked to you."

Before he vanished, he touched her forehead_. 'What the hell was that good for?' _she thought again. She was mad at Cas for not telling what's up. When will she get answers?

"Madam Plant?" Doctor asked.

"Yes?" They used fake name. Of course. They didn't know if she'd done something illegal.

"It's good to see you awake. Let's make some tests."

"You're kidding right? I can walk and I'm not going to throw out. That means I'm fine. It was pleasure to meet you doc."

Sam smiled. Just like the old Kat. She did not change at all. She still had brown eyes, middle-length hair with the same colour and perfect body. But she was sassier now. She reminded him someone. Someone who should be there already.

"You can't go yet. We will make you some test and we'll see. Please don't make problems." The doctor walked out, leaving them both in a room.

"So? You won't help me with packing my stuff?" Kat asked Sam with a grin.

"No. You're staying till I won't see the results of the tests."

"Oh come on! We can save a lot of time."

"The answer is no."

"You stubborn Winchester!" she mumbled. Sam heard her anyway.

"Ha ha. Funny as Hell. What do you actually remember? And what about Crowley?"

Kat looked away. "I remember everything. From meeting you at Bobby's place till now. I will continue if you tell me where is Dean."

Sam smiled showing his dimples. "Sound like deal. He went to hunt a Wendigo. He had to abreact himself. He'll be there soon. I promise. Your turn."

"Crowley and I made a deal. I had to kill 50 demons."

"Why 50 demons? He... he wanted souls?"

"Yes. Weird right?"

"Yeah."

The song Skinny love began to play. Sam's phone.

Kat gave him a look. "Shut up." He said. "It's Dean." He picked up.

"What? Yeah. There is only one hospital Dean… Yes. Room 24. Yes she does."

"What was the last question about?" she knew the answer before Sam told her.

"If you remember. All you have to do now is waiting."

"And making some tests." The doctor continued.

Kat looked at him with disgusted face and stood up. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>As she returned, wearing a red shirt with a V-neckline combined with dark blue jeans and high boots, she smiled at the boys. Her hair was waving as she walked. She also put a little mascara on her eyes. She looked incredibly hot.<p>

Dean's jaw dropped as he saw her. "Wow."

This was the only word that could get out of him.

The doctor went in and said to Sam, totally ignoring Dean: "She needs some rest at home even when the tests showed up that everything is magically healed. But we can't be sure so she can't pick up hard things, it would be better if she did not walk. We can give you a wheel chair."

"What? No! I don't want it. I can… uhm… do something else." Kat replied, slowly getting out of the room. _'I would rather crawl' _she thought.

"Dean take her." Sam ordered. Kat was surprised that Sam looked like the leader now. Something changed. Kat didn't like it.

Dean grabbed Katherine to his strong arms and said with a grin: "Welcome back." She blushed.

* * *

><p>"So I'm going home right?" She said sitting in the backseat of the Impala.<p>

"No. We're going to the motel."

"Crap."

Dean giggled. The ride was silent. They didn't want to crash because of the things they're going to talk about. After some minutes the checked in the nearest motel. "One room please. One king-sized bed and one normal." Dean said getting out the wallet from the pocket.

"No. Two rooms please." Kat corrected him.

"King or two queens?"

"Two queens in one, king in the other."

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered to Katherine's ear.

"I'm not staying in one room with you. You're a sexist." Dean just shut his mouth. She turned back to the receptionist.

"Here you are. Room 24 and 25."

"24? Again? Screw that. Give me the freaking keys." She hissed and grabbed the keys. Dean and Sam looked at her walking away. Sam was sure Dean was checking her ass, so he poked him with elbow.

"Thank you." Said Sam and grabbed the keys. They went in the room and as Sam turned to say something Dean was already gone.

"Hey. So will be just walk around it or how?"

"Nice to see you too Dean. I'm fine thanks." She snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just don't know what now. I still feel something for you but these feelings… they're sleeping or something. I don't know what to feel." He said, lying on her bed. Kat knew Dean wasn't the heart-to-heart type so she was surprised by his behavior.

"I am still here. It's true that I'm barely breathing but I don't know. This whole conversation is just awkward."

"Yeah."

"What I'm going to say will probably confuse you. So let's start." She smiled, sat near him and took his hand. "I'm falling apart without you Dean. I tried my best to be guarded from you but I'm an opened book instead. I don't know where my home is anymore. I made wrong decisions and that's-"

"Alright." Dean continued because he knew she's going to cry.

"Please, don't you ever feel like your nothing. You're perfect. You are woman of my life. You are the one for me." Dean still though the same about her.

"This is saying the famous older Winchester."

"It sounds crazy right?"

"Yes. I think you should go. I heard there are some other Wendigoes and we should check them out tomorrow." Kat was trying to change the theme, weeping away the tears.

"So how now?" Dean was just insistent. That was the question.

"We'll start again. All over again. Like we just met."

"That is like from a TV show."

"Any other idea Chuckles?"

"No. So good night. Am I doing it right?"

"No. You should ask me on a date." She smiled and Dean threw Katherine on the bed, crouching over her. She started to scream 'RAPE' but he covered her mouth with a large hand.

"Miss Katherine, can I ask you for a date?" As Dean asked, Sam went in the room. He saw them lying on the bed so he quickly turned around and closed the door. They began to laugh.

"The answer is no."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are still in this uncomfortable position. Get off me! You are so weighty." She giggled. As he helped her to stand up she said 'yes'. They walked to the door and opened it. Dean went out, turned and asked for a kiss on a good night. Kat slammed the door right to his face. He deserved that. Dean smiled and opened the door with a number 25 on it, screaming: "What's up Sam? I was just asking her on a date!"

Kat heard it and smiled for herself. 'That Dean. Oh please sweetheart, never change.'


	6. The promise

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask. This is a very short chapter and I apologize for that ;) Next one should be longer.**

* * *

><p>Next morning Kat woke up, looking around the motel room.<br>"So it wasn't a dream." She hissed. She was on her way to shower when there was a knock on the door. Kat opened finding Dean looking at her, his eyebrows raised. Kat was wearing a black-red AC/DC shirt, long black tracksuit and white socks. Her hair was formed in a messy bun.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" _'Pervert'_ she thought.

"Hm?" Dean asked.

"You're such a perv. What do you want?"

"Oh! Yeah! We found some Wendigoes."

"And?" Kat asked, annoyed.

"We're going to hunt these evil sons of bitches. So we would be glad if you would stay here and do a research or something."

"And why can't I go with you?" _'And when will we talk about all this shit?'_

"Because the doctor said that you can't."

"You are saying this to me. You!"

"Yeah. I'm not that geek boy Sam." Dean rolled his eyes and looked deep into hers.

"That's a pity." She mumbled.

"I heard that."

"I'm glad." They were just staring at each other.

"Fine. So I'm going to take a shower and you look out for yourself. If you need something, call me." And Kat slammed the door. She headed to the bathroom and closed the door. _'Who does he think he is? Just come in and tell me what to do? Try it on someone else.'_

After a shower, she went to the next room, door closed. 'So they already left.' She looked at her phone – 27 missed calls from Ed.

"The next time I'll see him, I will break his fingers."

She put on her clothes and sat on the bed with a laptop. _'What am I actually searching about?'_

"Wendigoes I guess." Castiel said like if he was there whole the time, reading her mind.

"Cas! Dammit! I'm gonna put a bell on you."

"I don't understand that reference." He said, looking at her. Cas was so cute sometimes. She couldn't help herself and smiled.

"Nevermind. What do you want?"

"Have you told the Winchesters about our little talk?"

"No. I mean, not yet."

"Katherine don't tell them. I need you to tell me what are the brothers doing."

"Why? Don't tell me you don't have a henchman who would do it for you…"

"Katherine, I'm begging you to…"

"To what? To listen to you? To trust you? To understand you? No! I am not your bitch."

"… to help me."

"Help you! How do you even dare to ask me something like that? You told the boys that I'm dead. You-" She wasn't in a good mood with Cas. He was so irritating.

"I am the one who healed you! I am the one who gave Sam the African dream root!"

"Because he begged YOU to help me! And you showed up many days after that!"

"How can I persuade you?" Katherine looked into Castiel's blue eyes. She didn't believe him anymore. He was a piece of crap.

"You can't." Kat replied looking at Castiel contemptuously.

He looked down, trying to find words. "There is a big war in Heaven. Between us and Rafael."

"Us?"

"Us. The angels of the right decisions."

"Yeah… sure." Kat said, laughing.

"I need you to help me in that war."

"Me? Are you nuts? I'm not gonna work with some creepy crappy angels!"

"You will have to. The war wasn't predicted. If we beat Rafael we can end this! We can end the suffering."

"Suffering will never end Cas! There will always be demons and mother-of-all-creatures which will attack the human race."

"You are the only one who can help us!"

"Why me?"

"Because of many reasons. You have good relationship with the brothers. And mainly because of Gaia, Dike and Eos."

Kat was thinking. She hated when Cas said something she didn't understand. "W-who?"

"Gaia, Dike and Eos. Three Goddesses. Gaia is an Ancient Earth Mother Goddess. Dike is the Greek Goddess of moral justice and Eos is beautiful Goddess of the dawn who brings the hope of a brand new day."

"I'll ask again. Who?"

"These three Goddesses made a promise to God that if there will be a war in Heaven or Earth a chosen person will be able to stop it. So they did a theorem. There will be powerful women, dealing with both - demons and angels, affected to the chosen men. That means swords or vessels." He explained and continued. "After she will barely escape the man called Death she will stand on the side of a winner. The power will be used to find the weapon capable of saving the humanity."

"And you think that's me?" she asked. She didn't believe this crap. No way she was 'chosen'.

"I am more than sure."

"Forget it. I won't be a guide to some angel-killing weapon." She was not going to be a servant of Heaven again. It had to stop.

"I think you should say yes to our side."

"Why? Because you have cookies?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. Because you would not want to see Rafael's treatment. He would treat you like a rag."

"Oh, because you're not doing this."

"Katherine Singer! I ask you to make a decision."

"Alright then. The answer is no." Kat grinned. Kat crossed her arms on her chest. She was determined. No way she'll say yes again. Ever again.

"I will come tomorrow, hoping you'll change your mind and gain your grace." Castiel vanished.

"My what? Grace? Yeah. Exactly. Just vanish! The answer is no you bitch! Hear me?"


	7. The Weapon

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Sorry for grammar mistakes. R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So let's do the research. War in heaven."<p>

_The Fallen Host. These are angels that have fallen from God's grace._ 'So Cas is a fallen angel?' she was thinking. Impossible. Somebody brought him back from death after Lucifer killed him. God? Why would he do it? He wants this war? These were the theories that Kat was keeping in her head. Her phone began to rang. Dean.

"What do you want? I don't have time."

"We're in the mines. You have to come here and help. Quickly." End of the call.

Kat grabbed her jacket and gun, running on the parking lot. She stole a car and went to the mines. As she passed a sign '**Don't step in. Closed**' she heart a loud gunshot.

She ran in hoping to see anyone familiar when someone behind her screamed. Kat quickly turned. A scared girl tried to attack her with a knife but a hand stopped her. Sam.

"She is a friend don't worry." Sam whispered.

"Take her out." Kat said. Sam looked at her making a face.

"That way. Go!" Sam took the girl outside, Kat walked further to the mine. She never heard such a big silence. Everything what she heard were her footsteps and breathing. Holding a gun, not afraid of anything she heard Dean talking. Kat went after the voice. She found Dean, three girls and one guy, bleeding.

"Dean. Hey. What's going on? Did the Wendigo grab you a gun or what?"

"Kat! The fire or silver bullets are not working."

"We have to get 'em out. You go, I will entertain that thing."

"No! You can't just do it alone!"

"Dean, look at that wounded guy! I could not carry him."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's too afraid to go in here. What do you think? I don't know where he is." Kat replied. "Dean go. I can handle it."

"This wasn't supposed to be our first date you know?" Dean smiled, lifting the wounded guy.

"Yeah I do. The next time I choose the place."

* * *

><p>Kat went further and further, screaming on the Wendigo. "Hey you bastard! Want a meat? Come here an get me! Bring it on! I taste good!" Nothing. Kat did not know where to go, if the guys are alive or if she makes it out of here. Suddenly a creature, high about 8 feet, ugly as hell showed up.<p>

"Hi." Kat smiled shooting the thing right in the face. The Wendigo screamed and jumped away.

"How is that possible? Why do you live? No one likes you! Die already!" Kat screamed shooting again. Silver bullets did not work. Water. She heard water. The Wendigo was too busy chasing the pray – Kat.

Kat ran to the water, throwing a cross into the tarn. Thanks God she wears it everywhere. Kat started to mumble something in Latin trying to make holly water. When the mumbling ended she jumped into it, sousing the Wendigo. It died. She did it! Kat killed it! She climbed out the tarn, wet.

She was walking to the exit, water was dropping everywhere around her. Katherine went out looking at Dean and Sam.

"There you are! We were looking for you but you were nowhere to find. What happened?"

"I soused the Wendigo with holly water."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a towel or blanket?" Dean handed her his favorite leather jacket. After they explained the kids everything they went home.

"So _Miss-Wet-Shirt_ how do you feel?" Dean asked looking at Kat with interest.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to the motel room."

"Yes ma'am!" Dean smiled. Sam poked him making a stop-face. Dean looked back with his Oh-come-on-I-want-to-have-some-fun-face.

"Dean." Sam said loudly.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop."

* * *

><p>They went to the motel room. Kat opened the door and planned to close it but Dean went in, chuckling.<p>

"Shut up. And go out. I want to change."

"Can I help you?"

"Dean…"

"Look, I'm just glad you're alive." Said Dean, drawing Kat closer to himself. It did not matter that she was wet. Kat placed her hands on Dean's chest. He reached for a kiss. Kat turned around running away from him with a lust in her eyes. Dean tried to catch her, lay her on the bed. Kat was playing with him. They were running around the room, trying to don't make a noise.

Dean threw Kat on the bed. He went to join her when Castiel appeared. "Ahem. I am sorry to disturb."

Dean's smile was gone.

"I came to reveal the secrets between us."

"We don't have any secrets you Crowley-bitch." Dean said trough clenched teeth.

"Not between you and me. Between Katherine and me."

Dean turned at Kat surprised. Kat, now standing next Dean, replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The answer is no."

"We are in bad situation. I need your help."

"I'm not going to help you."

"Then I guess you are on my side." Said Rafael, pinning Dean and Castiel on the wall.

"Rafael! She won't join you." Cas said.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean wanted answers right now. He did not get any.

"Katherine. Join our side and everyone you love will be protected. They won't get hurt after my brothers will be raised."

"I'm not joining any side." Kat answered.

"Oh really?" Rafael smiled raising his right hand making Dean scream from pain.

Sam stormed in the room, being pinned on the wall too. Dean was still screaming. Kat was breathing heavily.

"Rafael stop." _Gabriel_ said.

"Gabriel. My little brother. Why?" Said Rafael turning his hand few degrees. Dean screamed more. Kat was standing behind Gabriel. He was holding a weapon. Angel killing weapon. She took it from him and jumped on Rafael trying to stab the angel. _He grabbed her hand and broke it_.

"That's enough Rafael!" Gabriel yelled looking at Kat screaming in pain, eyes widely opened.

* * *

><p>"Dad wouldn't want this! He wants peace!"<p>

"There will be peace! But only after Lucifer and Michael will fight!" Rafael answered.

Kat was screaming very loudly, no one from whole motel came to help.

"Shut up already!" Rafael ordered Katherine. She misheard him and still screamed. Rafael came to her, striking the girl in the stomach. Blood spilled out of Katherine's mouth. Dean stopped screaming, his head was hanging down. Rafael turned. "Where did we stop brother?"

"Leave. Or I will have to kill you." Gabriel said holding the knife.

"You can't kill me. You are not strong enough. Not fast enough." Rafael smiled.

"Maybe I'm not. But he is." said Gabriel pointing on Balthazar. Balthazar stabbed Rafael. The archangel screamed in pain, vanishing. The pinned up boys fell on the ground.

"Sweetheart. Stop crying. Stop crying. It will be okay. Psssshhht." Gabriel picked Katherine up, trying to calm her down. After she was laying on the bed, next to Dean, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Kat's wounds were healing, Dean woke up taking a deep breath. After they all calmed down Gabriel with Balthazar were ready to leave.

"Wait! Why did you actually helped us?" Sam asked.

"Because she is my favorite." Gabriel said pointing at Kat.

"You should already tell them sweetheart."

"Die Gabriel. Die finally." Kat said and smiled. Gabriel laughed and waved them, walking away.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Sam hissed, looking at Dean. Dean looked desperate. Another stupid complication. He went to the next room, not saying a word.<p>

"I think it's time to explain." Castiel said. As he started to talk, Kat walked out the room. She went after Dean. She tried to open the door – closed.

Bar. He will be at the bar. She went down looking at Dean ordering purple nurples. A girl came by and started to talk to him. Kat frowned. Dean grabbed the girl's face and kissed her. Kat was staying here, her jaw dropped. Dean licked his lips and ordered two purple nurples. One for him and one for her. Kat was still standing here, touching her stomach. She couldn't say a word and went out.

* * *

><p>"Look who's here. How are you?" A british-accented man asked.<p>

"Get the hell away from here Crowley."

"Calm down. I'm waving with a white flag. I saw what happened. You must be broken."

"You're still here?"

"Yes. I want you to give this to Dean." He handed Kat a sword.

"Give it to him by yourself. If you give it to me I will stab Dean with that thing."

"Nice idea."

"Crowley…"

"I'm leaving. Just give it to him."

"Go!" Kat went upstairs ignoring everybody.

She went in and gave the weapon to Sam with words: "Give it to Dean."

Castiel was frozen. He was looking at the sword. "This! _This is the weapon_ we need to win the war! It's Michael's sword. Where did you get it?" Castiel asked, reaching for it.

"Crowley told me to give it to Dean. If you will give it to me I will kill somebody so back off."

Sam smiled, looking at Kat. He realized something was wrong. He was holding her hand soon. "What did he do?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's down drinking purple nurples and kissing with some whore."

"What? Dean would never do it."

"I would never do what Sammy?"

Everyone was looking at Dean and his friend. The girl from the bar. But she looked… different.

"**_Hecate_**. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, crouching in defensive position.

"I came for this sword."

"Hecate? Nice name. I still like you." Dean said.

"Urgh. Get away from me." Hecate said. She touched his forehead and he fall asleep.

"I am not giving you the weapon."

"Alright _Cassie_. Let's make some action." She smiled and revealed her snake-ish tongue. In that second Cas was standing in front of her with a knife in her heart.

"It's not the end Castiel. Not yet." She said and with a high-pinched sound that woman left.

Sam went to control Dean. When they left the room Katherine got furious. "Who the hell was it?"

"She is Hecate. _A Goddess of the wild places, childbirth and the crossroads. She is associated with magic and witchcraft._" "Crossroads? Why did she wanted the weapon?"

"The same reason as Rafael did. She wants to be the most powerful."

"Where the hell is God now? He is supposed to help, isn't he?"

_Castiel caught Katherine's neck, pinning her to the wall_.

"How do you dare to talk about Him like that? He wants peace more than any other creature. He think it is only his problem! He want to help. He is the one who brought Dean back! He is the one who brought me back! He is the one who brought Sam back!"

"You're lying. You brought Sam back! Why are you lying Cas?"

"How do you know it? Tell me?"

"Sorry Cas." She said as she stabbed Castiel in the heart with a knife in her hand.


	8. Castiel

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy. Feel free to ask ;)**

* * *

><p>Castiel's vessel, Jimmy Novak, screamed out from pain and slipped on the ground, rubbing against the wall. He was bleeding, but did not really look harmed. Kat took a step back, waiting for reaction. She was hoping he won't move. But Castiel pulled the knife out and threw it away. He was just sitting on the floor. Boys rushed in looking at Castiel's wound and Katherine.<p>

"What happened?" Sam asked, grabbing the knife from the ground. Blood was still dropping from it. The knife had a silver colour, the blade was now red.

"I… I don't know. I just saw his black eyes so I stabbed him." Kat responded looking at Cas. She looked at him numbly.

"Wait. Black? Like demon-black?" Dean asked walking closer to Katherine. He wanted to take her to his arms and carry her away.

"Yes. Don't you see?" she asked pointing at Castiel who finally stood up.

His eyes were really black. He raised hand and the sword flew to him in a second.

"Your Castiel is gone." He smiled revealing his teeth. The smile was devilish, definitely not Castiel's. It was not the angel anymore. How long has he been a demon? Dean was looking at that thing possessing his friend's body. _'Come on Cas!'_ he thought.

"Where is Cas you bastard?" Dean barked. He wanted his angel friend back.

"Where is he?" The demon looked at Dean and slowly walked to him, the sword ready for attack. Dean didn't take a step back. He was ready for everything. Sam was standing near, just in case. Katherine was inhaling deeply and praying to God. She never prayed to Him. This was exceptional situation.

"How do you dare to call someone like me a bastard you poor living thing?"

The sword was trembling but the demon didn't look surprised. "And you." He said looking at Kat. She was not afraid anymore. Dean was here. Sam too. Whatever happens they will be here to save her. But still, she shivered a little. "How do you dare to stab me?"

"Because she is under my protection." Said Crowley simply.

"Sam, take them away. Now." he said simply. Katherine took Dean's hand and along with Sam went to the next room. They could just wait for a result.

* * *

><p>"Crowley. How are you attached to that girl? I thought you are on our side."<p>

"I am not on any side. And definitely not on yours. You ate my tailor! You burned down my house!" Crowley remembered that. And he was angry.

"Easy Crowley. Mind your blood pressure." The demon smiled.

"Give me the sword and we can pretend that nothing happened." Crowley proposed, hoping he doesn't have to harm an old friend.

"Wait. Let me think about it..." Demon looked to the ceiling. "No."

"Then I don't have another choice. Seek him boy!" Crowley ordered to his hellhound.

The demon tried to leave the vessel he borrowed. The evil dog barked and somehow ripped the black fog into shreds. Castiel's vessel wasn't harmed. He walked to the hellhound and patted it. "Good work. Now leave."

Crowley squatted to the sword and looked at that. "You damned thing."

* * *

><p>In the next room was Sam standing, looking through the window. Dean was walking around, impatiently.<p>

"Could you please stop walking?" Kat asked. He replied her with his angry face and was about to tell something when Crowley walked in.

"My work is done. Here." He said and handed the sword to the rightful owner - Dean. "Take care of it. And don't loose it morons. Katherine, it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Actually Crowley…" she said, walking to the king of hell. "The pleasure is now on my side."

Crowley smiled and kissed her hand. After he left, Dean's anger was gone.

He was grinning at the sword. Sam chuckled on his brother's reaction. Kat raised an eyebrow and asked: "Where's your anger Dean?"

"Good question. This thing makes me happy. It makes me feel… I don't know… Safe."

"Michael." Others said. Dean turned to face them.

"What do you mean? That this sword is something like a Michael-Dean phone? Well thank you very much." He grinned, and returned to admiring the sword. It somehow did not bother him. The only thing around was just the sword.

"Oooooh. How cute. Get a room you two." Kat sarcastically added.

"Shut up." he snapped.

Sam laughed standing behind her. When Kat heard his laugh, she jumped a bit. He was so close. Something was definitely wrong with him. She had to discover what.

"Oh my God! Cas!" she reminded. They all ran to the next room.

Jimmy Novak was gone, either Cas. Kat turned around to find Dean holding the sword, prepared to fight. He looked funny with his confused face and the weapon in hands.

"Really Dean?" She asked, her lips twitching in a grin.

"What? You can never know." Dean answered.

"Alright. Let's call it a night guys. Go and have a long sleep. We're going to find Cas tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling. Just stop asking and go okay?" Kat replied and pushed them out.

When Kat heard that they locked the door, she slowly turned, waiting for something.

"As I asked you. Thank you very much." Said Cas. "Now they are going to believe me. Thank you again, Katharina."

"Don't call me like that. And this was the last thing I did for you. Leave Castiel." Katherine was angry. She promised Castiel that she'll help him gain the trust. She was not proud on herself.

"Your wish is my command. Just like many years before." He bowed down, opened the window and flew out.


	9. Samael

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry for grammar... I suck :D R&R :) Enjoy and feel free to ask about anything.**

* * *

><p>"Givin' the dog a bone!" Dean was singing. They were in the Impala. Sam was riding a shotgun, looking out the window. Kat was sitting in the back walking through some books.<p>

"Hey guys! I think I found something. The seven deadly sins, also known as the capital vices or cardinal sins, are a classification of vices that were originally used in early Christian teachings to educate and instruct followers concerning fallen man's tendency to sin."

"What language are you speaking?" Dean asked sarcastically. He grinned and looked in the mirror to see Katherine's gaze.

"Shut up Dean. Listen to them. Luxuria means extravagance and later lust, Gula means gluttony, Avaritia means greed, Acedia means sloth, Ira means wrath, Invidia means envy and uhm… what is it? Oh! Superbia means pride."

"Give me the book." Sam ordered.

"You know a nice word don't you Grumpy?"

"Not now Kat." Sam wasn't in a good mood after we left the town.

He found a pretty girl but they really had to leave. Sam wanted to stay because Cas listens to Dean, Kat and no one else. They did not talk about what happened while she was gone. Kat did not want to put a pressure so she let it go. For now.

"Sorry. Just trying to top the mood."

"I... And I am…"

"I know." Kat smiled, agreeing on giving him the book and squeezing his hand.

"Would you stop the chick-flick moments?"

"Dean you're such an ass."

"I've been already called like that." He just couldn't stay serious. And that's what she loved. Always trying to cheer up the mood.

"Hey! In parallel order to the sins they oppose, the seven holy virtues are chastity, abstinence, temperance, diligence, patience, kindness, and humility. Could it work?" Sam asked.

"I guess so. Lust was the first wasn't it? Does it say something?"

"Yeah. It's written here that errr… Lust is usually thought of as involving obsessive or excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature. Unfulfilled lusts sometimes lead to sexual or sociological compulsions and/or transgressions including, but obviously not limited to, sexual addiction, adultery, bestiality, and rape. In Purgatorio, the penitent walks within flames to purge himself of lustful and sexual thoughts."

"Purgatorio?" Dean asked.

Sam closed the book and took a deep breath. "These seven deadly sins are not referred in the Bible itself but as a result other literary and ecclesiastical works referring to these sins were instead consulted as sources from which definitions might be drawn. Part II of Dante's Divine Comedy, Purgatorio, has almost certainly been the best known source since the Renaissance."

"Geek boy." Dean answered and continued. "So we stop at the first motel 'cause I barely see."

"I can drive Dean." Sam announced.

"You touch my baby and I kick your ass."

"What baby do you mean?" Kat asked looking at Dean, eyebrow raised. Dean looked in the mirror and stayed speechless.

"Dean?" Kat asked again, sitting straight.

"Look! Motel. Let's check in." Dean grinned and parked the car.

"Jerk." Kat opened the trunk of Dean's baby and took her bags. Dean wanted to help her but she just bypassed him. She doesn't need help. Not from him. Of course Kat meant it as a joke. Dean understood that and ran after her, leaving Sam alone with all the bags. Dean stopped her, turned her around and kissed her easily.

"You are my baby." Dean said and his new baby smiled.

"May I accompany you to the room my lady?" He asked and bowed. Kat took his hand and lead him to the reception.

"Two rooms please. One King and one Queen." When they had keys Dean remembered that he has a brother.

"I'm gonna help Sam. You just…do something."

Dean turned around and run to help Sam with a 'sorry' face. Kat smiled and opened the door. It wasn't that small as she thought. Walls were painted with green and yellow with some birds on it. The bed was brown. There was a little TV and a fridge. She heard Sam snuffling on Dean. They were here.

Dean went in the room and asked: "Would you go with me on a dinner?"

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Winchester." She smiled.

"But please tomorrow…" Dean said, not looking into Katherine's eyes. Her wide smile was gone.

"Dean… Go away." Dean looked at her and gripped her tight. They kissed passionately.

She threw her long legs around his waist. Dean leaned against the wall and groaned. Again, they kissed. Kat took of his shirt, revealing that amazing body. She grinned and bit her lip. Dean smiled and took of her shirt. He started with kissing her neck when she touched his tattoo. He stopped and looked at her. "What?" Dean asked.

"Your tattoo." She answered. "I've seen it."

"On me?" Dean grinned reaching for another sweet lip-touch.

"No. Somewhere else." Kat frowned, trying to remember.

"Kat…" She looked at him, not understanding what's going on. "You ruined the moment." Dean complained. Kat took his head to her small hands.

"Wanna bet?" They ended up in bed, making some sweet love.

* * *

><p>Next morning Dean woke up, looking at the girl he just slept with. The girl he loves, the one he would now die for. He stood up carefully trying not to wake her up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his teeth.<p>

When Dean returned he saw Castiel standing over the sleeping beauty. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I'm glad you're back." Dean did not have to ask if it was really Cas… he somehow knew it. Dean walked to the angel giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"I would rather talk about it with both of them. Your brother and woman needs to know about it."

"Alright."

"Meet me at 2 PM at the local church." Castiel said and vanished.

"As usual." Dean smiled. Kat woke up and smiled to a brand new day.

* * *

><p>They met Sam at the restaurant near the motel and ordered breakfast. Sam ordered salad, Kat ordered some pastry and Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger. "Guys, Cas want us to see him today at 2 PM at the local church." he said and swallowed a bite of the cheeseburger.<p>

"You met him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. This morning."

"And you're saying it like Hey-it's-breakfast-I-have-some-important-news-I-forgot-to-tell-you-about?" Sam asked angrily. Kat frowned. They definitely need to talk about this. Soon.

"Geez Sam, calm down. All is fine." Sam did his 100% bitchface and Dean smirked.

"Hey, it's Cas okay? We'll manage it." He said calmly. Kat was speechless whole the time.

"Kat you ok?" Sam asked.

"Hm? Yeah. Meet Cas at 2 PM. Got it." Sam frowned and went to order another round of coffee.

"What are we going to do till 2 o'clock?" Kat asked.

"Let's have some fun." Dean smirked.

"Here is your coffee. And Dean, it's like 9 AM and you want to drink?"

"Who said something about drinking Sammy?" They paid for breakfast and headed to their rooms. Kat sat on the edge of the bed and started to read the book about those deadly sins again. Dean sat behind her, kissing her neck.

"Dean… Give it a rest." Dean did a puppy face but soon he discovered that it doesn't work so he went to clean the guns. Kat rubbed her eyes and took her black leather jacket.

"I'm going for a walk." With these words Kat left. As she was walking around the motel room an angel-boy appeared.

"Castiel. We should meet you at -"

"I know." He interrupted. "But there is something you should know about."

"Can't you tell me later?" She was so not in the mood._ 'What do you want Cas?'_ she thought.

"No! It is very important. Samael is going after you. We should meet but it's a trap. I know you want to protect Dean and his brother Sam, so you will listen to my orders."

"I am not going to listen to you."

"You want to end up dead?" Kat shook her head. "You walk in, I tell you about Samael and as soon as I say a word 'gospel' you take the Winchesters and ran as far as you can."

"Why are you telling this to me only?"

"Because I trust you the most."

"Nice but I… what if it won't work? If we won't run fast enough?"

"I would not risk your lives. So do you understand?"

"Yes." She turned and walked back to her room. She had nothing else to do now.

"Hey! Where have you been so long? It's like 1 PM!"

"I was daydreaming." Kat smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek. He leaned for more. Dean ended up on the top of her. Sam went in, opened his eyes widely and closed the door.

Kat chuckled. "Come in!" she shouted.

"Errrm… sorry for disturbing but we should prepare already."

"Okay. Let's do it. Dean get up from the bed, you lazy sloth!" They were ready and with the duffle bags they were walking to the Impala. The ride was silent. Dean was thinking about Cas, Sam was thinking about his screwed up life and Kat was thinking about Samael.

* * *

><p>Soon they were at the abandoned church. It was practically between nothing and nothing. No one was here. Looked like it was a part of a very old town which was destroyed.<p>

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down there." Dean shouted.

"I am here." Castiel announced.

"What is the problem Castiel?" Sam asked with a stiffed voice.

"Samael. He is the angel of death, who kills by his deadly poison, and is called chief of the devils. He wants Katherine to help him to bring Lucifer back from cage. He has been regarded as both good and evil. Samael is also known for taking the soul away from man."

"So?" Dean asked.

"You need to help us with defeating him."

"Us?" Kat frowned.

"Me and other angels."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"I don't know yet. I just wanted to warn you."

"Alright. You warned us. What now?" Kat asked. Castiel looked down to his foots. "_Gospel_."

Kat took both boys and ran as hell. They were about 60 meters away from the church when it blew up.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. "Katherine what happened? Explain now! Where is Cas? Is he alive?"

"Dean! Calm down! First thing first. Cas is okay and I met him before we get in here and he warned me about Samael. It was a trap for him and it worked… I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I am not 100% sure!"

Castiel appeared behind them. "I am alright. Thank you for worrying. The trap worked, thanks to you Katherine. Your devotion to me is blissful." _'Cut the crap angel boy.' _Dean thought.

"Cut the crap. Where is Samael?" Kat asked inhaling deeply.

"Angels are dealing with him now."

"Are they strong enough?" Kat asked terrified.

"Why didn't you tell us Cas? I though you believe us too?"

"I do Dean. But if you two knew about this, whole plan could be spoiled."

"Are you trying to tell me that we would have gone wrong?"

"Dean, let's face it. You are spoiling some plans." Kat grinned and touched his cheek.

"You're unbelievable." Dean replied.

"I guess I have good news for you. There are no demons so if you want, you can take a vacation." Castiel said.

"And what about rest of the world?" Sam asked.

"There are other hunters and they are doing pretty good job."

"So… hunters on a vacation? I like that idea." Kat smiled jumping on Dean. "Me too. Let's get back. C'mon Sammy!" Castiel nodded and vanished again.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE MOTEL ROOM:<strong>  
>"Hey Kat! Would you mind going to the store for some food? I'm starving." Dean begged.<p>

"Yeah, sure. Did you find something Sam?"

"No. Not yet." Sam answered looking in the books. They were hungry for some information about Samael so they checked every source. They've found just some pieces because the internet wasn't helping, but nothing important.

"I'm leaving. Any special orders?"

"Nah…" answered Sam lying on the whole king-size bed.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Kat went to the store and it was about 6 PM when she finally headed back to the motel room. She crashed in and looked at Sam.

"Hi. Little help?"

"Sure." Sam stood up and helped her with the bags.

"Where's Dean?"

"He went for a walk to talk to Bobby as far as I know."

"Uhm… Alright. It will sound freaky but I missed you guys." she chuckled. "Dean especially."

She went to put the food to the little fridge they had. When Kat turned round Sam was standing right behind her.

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him off.

"What the…?" He kissed her again. _'He's really strong'_ she thought. Sam threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Get of me!" she shouted.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!" He laughed nastily. "Having both of the Winchester brothers." He started with ripping at her clothes. She summoned all her strength and only managed to push him off slightly. Kat was getting really scared.

"Please don't do this!" She yelled as he was holding her arms down. He looked at her and she could swear that his eyes flashed red as he tried to kiss her again. She took a sharp breath.

"Impossible." She whispered.

Kat yelled in pain as he suddenly hit her in the face. Then she felt that Sam is getting off her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She heard a voice yelling.

"Ah, Dean. You know your girl likes me better. Just accept it." She heard Sam saying. Kat stood up and saw the two boys fighting.

"It's not Sam! I think he's possessed!" Kat said. When they both looked at Sam, his eyes flashed red as he laughed.

"Nice to meet you Dean."

"Samael?" Kat asked and praying to God for a negative response.

"Yes Katherine. I am Samael."

"How did you get out of the hands of angels?" Dean asked standing before Kat protectively.

"It doesn't really matter. I came to tell you something."

"You should skip the kissing part." Dean barked.

"Yeah. But c'mon! Look at her! She is pure awesomeness. Those legs, waist and chest. Not talking about her face and light brown hair." Samael smiled. Kat began to blush. Dean held all the rage inside… yet.

"Anyway… that angel, Castiel is his name I guess, is getting on the bad side. I don't like it though I am angel in 7th heaven. I may be bad at some occasions but I am good most of the time."

"You are a chief of devils aren't you? And Cas said you want me to help you."

"Yeah. He lied. Katherine you should know more. That angel is something like a BFF of yours… I would love to use your help but lucky for you I don't want Lucifer to get out of that friggin' cage. I am glad he's there with Michael. Gabriel and Zach are dead and Raphael is in the war with Castiel. I am enjoying everything I have. My other brothers don't care so… I wish it could last forever."

He grinned and continued. "I am going back to the paradise if you don't mind. And look out for Castiel. He has big plans with Purgatory."

"Wait!" Kat stood in front of Dean. "I thought Raphael wanted the apocalypse. And now you want us to stop Cas…"

"You're smart. I like it. Raphael can't do the apocalypse. He works with Crowley who enjoys being a king of Hell. He won't let him bring the apocalypse."

"It makes kinda sense." Kat said.

"Aaaaaalright. I'm getting back so enjoy your vacation." Samael smiled and kissed Katherine roughly again and left the body afterwards. Sam's body fell on the ground immediately. But they could see he was still breathing. Sam was just knocked off.

Dean was angry but he was frozen somehow. He could not move.

Kat took Sam's body to her lap and waited for him to wake up.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered to her when he woke up.

"It wasn't you." She looked up at Dean and he was staring at her with mixed emotions on his face.

She helped Sam to the bed. Laying him down, she covered him up and then walked over to Dean. Neither of them said anything and then he pulled her to him, burying his face in Kat's shoulder.

"You are just mine you understand that?" Dean whispered.

"Forever." Kat smiled.


	10. Get lost

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry for grammar mistakes. It way too late :D R&R! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up after 3 days. It was pretty dark outside, it could be about 8 PM.<p>

"Hey!" he said groggily.

"Hey. You've been dreaming for too long Sammy. I was actually worried about you." Dean answered and chuckled.

"Dean you're such an ass." Kat hissed. "How are you feeling? Do you want to eat something? Or drink? Just say and I'll"

"No. I'm fine." Sam interrupted her and smiled. "What where you doing since I was in a coma?"

"Well, you occupied the king sized bed, so…"

"Dean!" Kat rebuked.

"What? Sex is a normal act!"

Kat frowned. "Shut up Dean. He doesn't need to hear it."

"Why not? Oh yeah. He hasn't been laid for years."

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What? She is okay with that ain't ya honey?"

"I didn't need to hear it Dean. Seriously." Kat shook her head.

"What about that case?" Sam asked, sitting at the edge of the bed holding his head.

"What case?"

"That Samael case and seven deadly sins and… and the whole demon thing."

"You mean our vacation?" Dean asked holding Kat in his lap.

"Vacation? We still have it?"

"Yes Sam. We do. Samael didn't show up, Cas neither. And those sins… They're done. Other hunters solved it." Kat explained. "So now we have a vacation and pretend we're normal."

"How could it be better than this?" Dean asked and slammed Kat's butt. She stood up and handed Sam a glass of water and a white pill. Probably acylpyrin. Sam thanked her and drank it. She walked back to Dean's lap.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Depends on how do you feel." Dean answered.

"I'm feeling awesome. So what is the plan?"

"BAR!" They said at the same time.

"Ok let's go." Sam nodded.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No contradiction Sammy? Nothing like_ Oh-come-on-Dean face?_"

"No. I want to have fun." Sam smiled revealing those cute dimples. "Dude, what were you dreaming about?" Dean asked, his eyes wide opened.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE BAR:<strong>

Music was too loud. One girl with light brown eyes and hair was singing Keeps gettin' better by Christina Aguilera. She was drunk. And her boyfriend was crazy about her. Yes. The drunk girl was Katherine and her boyfriend was Dean. Sam was looking at them from afar sipping his bear. He was rather staying away from those two crazy people he was calling a family. Kat finally finished the song and kissed her boyfriend passionately. They were heading through the crowd toward Sam. They sat next to him and kissed again.

"So what do you think of my performance Sam?" Kat asked.

"Given that you previously drank like a liter of purple nurples and you didn't forget the text I can consider your performance pretty damn good." Sam revealed. Kat just looked at him with her jaw opened.

"You were amazing!" Sam shouted.

Kat smiled widely. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" a girl asked standing right behind him.

"Anna?" This Anna girl had red hair, green eyes, high voice and pale skin. She was wearing a white top with big V-neck and light green jacket with jeans and brown boots. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Can we talk outside please?"

"Yeah. S-sure." Sam replied and in panic rushed out from the bar followed by Katherine and Dean.

"Wait, are you that Anna? The one who works with Cas?" "I did work with Castiel. That is the reason I came."

"Did you sleep with Dean?" Kat asked. After she said this sentence every eye was directed on her. "I want a honest answer."

"Babe-"

"Shut up Dean. I want to hear it." Kat urged.

"Yes I did. But it happened in the past and you can't change it. I am sorry."

Kat was about to cry when she stopped and turned around walking away.

"Kat? Where are you going? Kat!" Dean approached her.

"You know I am not this type of girl Dean. You know it. But this is just too much."

"Kat. Don't forget that I was a lady-killer. But these times are gone! Trust me."

"You didn't tell her about Amelia?" Anna asked, surprised by Dean's lies. "Not now Anna." Sam whispered.

"Amelia? Who the hell is Amelia?" Kat asked not knowing where to look so she went straight to Anna.

"Amelia is a-"

"Shut up Anna!" Dean begged. Kat bit her lip, closed her eyes and asked again. "Who is Amelia?"

Dean was looking at Anna with a face which he begged her not to tell. "I'm waiting." Kat frowned.

Anna mouthed a simple sorry towards Dean and began to tell the story. "Do you remember the time after demon in Castiel-vessel's body was exorcised? And you were heading to the bed?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Dean went to the bar again and ordered a beer. A woman came to him and she proposed services to him. He nodded and spent a night with that strumpet." After Anna finished Kat turned to Dean and looked him deep down in the eyes.

"Is it true Dean?" She went towards him. Dean looked away. Kay slapped him so hardly that she injured her right hand.

"How could you?" she whispered and ran away.

"Kat! Kat!" Dean yelled after her.

"Why did you told her Anna? How could you do this to me?"

"I thought she deserves to know. There should be trust in a healthy relationship." Anna replied.

"Screw yourself! Get away from me and don't you dare to show up again." Dean said angrily and turned around. As he was walking away Anna announced. _"Do you want to know about her time in Hell?"_

Dean stopped dead in his trails. He was considering that. "What do you know?" he asked, his body was still turned away from Anna.

"More than you could ever imagine." She smiled.

"Dean don't listen to her!" Sam approached him. Dean walked to her, their bodies were few inches away from each other.

"She was in Hell. Practically a boss."

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears. Katherine was a boss in Hell?

"Tell me."

* * *

><p>"Katherine was in Hell. She took a place of Queen of the evil dogs."<p>

"So she was a queen of those hellhound bitches?"

"Yes. She always directed them and petted them. She was under Lucifer's protection and listened to him just as he listened to her. Lucifer was pleased with such an amazing woman like her. She helped him with finding the vessel."

"Sam?"

"No. Nick. The one who lost his woman and child."

"Bitch." Dean hissed.

"That is the reason why she knows Crowley and others. But I think this will sound interesting to you. She was the one who send the hellhounds after you when you were looking for Lucifer. I am sure you remember. Your friends Jo and Ellen were killed." When he heard those familiar names his body shivered.

"She sent those bitches which killed Jo and Ellen?" Dean shouted.

"No. She wouldn't do it." Sam whispered not believing what he just heard.

"Why not Sam? In that time she didn't know us."

"She did. Just not personally." Anna interrupted. "If you let me finish. She was in contact with Castiel all the time. They did not had a good relationship at all. Castiel was mad at Katherine who just did her job. The Harvelles were quite important in the Apocalypse. They were supposed to help you with winning the War. But they got killed and plans changed. Gabriel was stupid and raised Katherine from Hell and taught her how to control the demonish-self."

"She's a demon?"

"No. But after a long time in Hell she was confused. She was coughing black smoke and trying to adapt to the conditions on Earth again. Castiel forgave her and took her under his protection. She was supposed to hold you tight and protect you. Now back to the case."

"Wait wait wait! Did Bobby know about this?"

"She begged Gabriel to make him forget so he would talk to her again. I call it selfish."

"Bobby didn't talk to her?"

"No. He couldn't endure everything she did." Dean was hardly thinking about it. How could this happen? What is he supposed to do now? Should he tell?

"Back to the case. We need you to take the Weapon to one cave which will open only with Katherine's blood."

"Then you just take her blood and open it yourself." Dean said, thinking about something else.

"We can't. You need to do it."

* * *

><p>When guys returned back to the motel, Dean entered the room he shared with Katherine and saw the mess. Everything was upside down. He rolled his eyes and heard quite cry going from the bathroom. Dean knocked the door.<p>

"Katherine. We need to go on a case." Simple Leave me alone was Katherine's answer. Dean laughed a little with hatred.

"Listen. This is very important so get your ass from that freaking bathroom and help us!" Kat opened the door, her eyes red and skin pale. She passed through him and packed the guns to the duffel bag. Sam knocked on the door and announced that it's time to go. Drive to the cave was silent. They went to the designated place. Sam opened the door and went out. When Kat went to help Sam with the bags Dean stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Shut up." Dean snapped. "I heard about your gig in Hell. _Queen of hellhounds?_ Good job. You sent hellhounds after my friends and you did not tell me. Nice relationship. Full of trust."

"You don't know the whole story Dean."

"Don't talk on me! Listen to me very carefully. _After we finish this I want you to loose my number. I want you to forget that we ever existed. Get it?_" Dean asked and almost cried.

"Fine." Kat replied. "Let's end this."

They went to the cave and Kat cut her hand with knife. They barely talked. When the cave opened all angels showed up. Dean had to tuck the knife in the big rock. Just like the Excalibur.

They went back to the motel room and Katherine packed her stuff and headed out. She was standing in the door when she turned around and said: "I just wish you could know the whole story." She met Sam in the hall and hugged him good-bye.

* * *

><p>"We should ask Cas for his version."<p>

"I don't want to talk about it Sam. I want to forget she ever lived."

"Dean…"

"Shut up! You don't understand what it's like! SHE LIED TO ME! I lost Jo. I lost Cassie. I lost Lisa. Mom, dad, Ellen and now her. I just don't think I can trust anyone anymore. I want to kill everyone."

Cas showed up.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I HAD STRAIGHT ORDERS! I REBELLED! I KILLED MY BROTHERS. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?"

"Cas calm down."

"I CAN'T DEAN! ALL THE ANGELS ARE GOING AFTER ME!"

"Then manage it yourself! We're done. We're gonna hunt Wendigoes and Women in white. No demons, no angels. End." Dean said.

"I understand that you are-"

"No you don't Cas. Get over it. We're done." Castiel understood and vanished.

"Dean I think we shouldn't do this." Sam said.

"Then go your own path. You don't have to see me ever again. Get lost if you want."

"Get lost? Dean! I know that you are broken but you don't have to be mean!"

"It would be better if we'd go our separate ways." Dean said. Sam just shook his head and agreed. Dean will get over it... he should.

"Fine."

"Fine. Good luck Sammy."


	11. Dammit, not you again

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) I suck at grammar. Try to get over it. R&R :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Two months passed:<strong>  
>"Hey Sam. What was the last time you've seen Dean? Call me when you get the message."<br>Sam put down the phone and called Bobby back. After few rings Bobby picked up.

"Sam?"

"Hya Bobby. I've seen Dean like... 5 weeks ago when we met on a hunt. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if the boy is okay since he ignores my calls. Listen, in Wyoming, Iowa are some death echoes. I think it's a vengeful spirit. Would you look at it?"

"Yeah sure. I was actually going in here. I'm 2 hours from the place. Anything else?"

"No. Take care boy."

"Bye Bobby."

It was an easy hunt, normal vengeful spirit and of course he used the burn-the-bones method. Sam was back in the motel room very soon. The work never stops, so he looked to the large books again.  
>He was sitting on a bed, nerding. It was about 10 PM when someone knocked on the door. Bags were everywhere and he wasn't expecting any visitor so he grabbed a knife and slowly opened it.<p>

"Hey Sam."

"Dean?"_ 'Surprise!'_ he thought

"Yeah. Don't you wanna try holy water on me?" Dean chuckled.

Sam took a bottle and splashed Dean's face.

"Done?" he asked sarcastically, still standing in the door.

"Yeah. Come in. Why are you here?" Dean entered normal motel room. Blue walls, little couch, two beds, TV, fridge and bathroom.

"I wanted to see my little brother. Don't tell me you didn't miss me. What's this?" Dean asked pointing on a black bra and shorts.

"Wait! No, no, no. Let me guess. It's a girl isn't it? You have a girlfriend? That's awesome!" Dean chuckled and loudly said: "Sammy finally got laid right?"

"Dean! Stop it! She's not my girlfriend."

"Who is it? Is she hot or a nerd like you? Or is she a hot nerd?" Dean smiled at the idea. Hot nerd. Yes please.

"Dude, you don't wanna know."

"Don't be that shy Sammy. Who is it?"

The bathroom doors opened and a woman showed up. Dean eyed her. Long sexy legs in dark-blue jeans and a black shirt. Her skin was pale and eyes were light brown. Her hair was shining with healthy brown colour too. She was standing frozen in the bathroom door. Finally he realized...

"I said I don't want to see you ever again." Dean snapped, his wide smile gone.

* * *

><p>"Well you came here so... nice to see you too." Kat replied. Dean. After all those years he still looks hot. He's the type of man who gets sexier with age. Kat eyed him again. Yeah. Definitely.<p>

"Leave. Now."

"Sorry?" Kat asked as surprised as Sam.

"You are hunting with her? She was the reason we went on our own paths and you sleep with her?" Dean asked pointing at his little brother.

"We are NOT sleeping together Dean! Calm down! Let me explain." Kat asked him. Sam was not able to talk. At first his brother shows up like nothing happened, then he sees his ex-girlfriend standing in his room and then he starts arguing.

"You have 5 minutes."

"Good... good. So... Me and Sam. We are hunting together but after everything what happened we have more free time so we relax more. Sam's trying to finish the college and I'm working at the bar. We don't see each other because of our second jobs but if there's a hunt, we go there together... This is actually the first time we met in this month because of that death echoes."

"How could you do that Sam?" Dean interrupted. "I don't get it. She caused everything and-"

"And she's standing right here." Kat announced.

"Aargh.. Shut up no one cares." Dean snapped back. Kat blinked to keep away the teras. "Sam? Why?"

"I did not want to be alone on hunts. You know that I don't like being the lone wolf. And we have the same opinions and she... she sorta reminds me of you."

Katherine raised her eyebrows and looked at Sam.

"Really?" Dean and Kat asked in unison. Sam smiled for a second.

"And I know the whole story."

"What story are you talking 'bout?" Dean asked.

"The story about her in hell."

"That reminds me! Thanks Dean that you told my dad everything by the way."

"You're very welcome. Does Bobby know you two hunt together?"

"No." Sam replied. Suddenly he fell on the ground shaking and trembling. It looked like he was getting a shock. Dean ran over to him in a second.

"Sam! SAM! What's happening to him?"

"I don't know! It never happened before!" Kat walked to him trying to help him.

She couldn't stop the shaking but she responded and kept a cool head. "Take him to the car Dean! PRONTO!"

"Oooh girl! I am so not listening to you."

Kat shook her head in disbelieving. She somehow picked up Sam's trembling body and went out the motel room heading to the good old Impala. Dean closed the door and ran into driver's seat. He was already sitting in it when Kat boarded Sam's body. She closed the door and in that moment Dean took off. He left her here.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kat yelled after him. She ran back to the room and grabbed her keys heading to her car. She was driving a Honda, just like Sam. Kat went to the nearest hospital and saw the Impala in a parking lot. She went in and looked around. Injured guy, women with a baby and no one else. Suddenly Sam's body on a stretcher passed by. Dean was running after the doctors. Kat helped them. She had connections.

* * *

><p>Her doctor-friend Emily asked: "Isn't that your friend Sam?"<p>

"Yeah it is. What's wrong with him?" Kat asked.

"Probably a nerve shock."

"That's possible." She mumbled.

After 30 minutes, which were killing for Dean, Kat was helping Sam with walking as they went out the door. Dean saw them and stood up.

"What's wrong Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked.

"I actually don't know. Kat what was it?" Kat did not talk to him since he was stabilized.

"Probably a nerve shock. You need to rest. It means no work, no arguments, anything. I will take care of you, don't worry." Sam smiled. Katherine was really kind.

"We're going to talk about that caring." Dean said taking the weight of Katherine's arms.

"Dean, really? You want to talk about this now? When he needs to relax?"

"You leave or Sam will get another shock 'cause I'm not planning to stop." Dean hissed.

"What? No! Dean don't do this please." Sam begged. They were falling apart. Sam could feel the hatred from Dean's words and eyes.

"It's for your own good Sammy."

"What were you doing for my own good these last months? I'll tell you. Nothing! You left me. I had no money and no car. You just left. She took care of me! She was the helping one Dean!"

Kat saw Sam's pain in the face so she stepped towards Dean and said: "Alright. I walk away like nothing happened but you stay with Sam and take good care of him. Deal?"

"No Kat! Please! Den will get over it. Don't do it, please. I'm begging you."

"Sam you know your brother. He's stubborn and he can protect you more than I could. So how, Dean? Is it a deal or not?"

"Deal." Dean replied. Kat slightly nodded and looked back at Sam.

"Good bye Sammy. Take care." she said hugging him tightly and nodded on the other Winchester again. "Dean."

Katherine turned around and walked away.

"You are a jerk. And coward. Stupid... " Sam cried out. He wanted Kat to stay. He wanted a full family. He wanted Dean and Kat to be together again. Like old times...

* * *

><p>"You need something?" Dean asked.<p>

"No." Sam replied coldly.

Kat already took off. She didn't want conflicts with Dean. She wanted Sam to feel good again. Even if it means she'll have to leave. Kat will protect him as she promised Dean once. Even thought they 'broke up', this girl keeps the promises.

"Oh come on dude! You're sick! Still thinking about her?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. She's not that stupid. Katherine will settle at Bobby's."

"She won't." Sam interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because you told him just a part of the story. Bobby said he don't want to see her ever again. If she shows up, he'll shoot her."

"Oh... But I'm sure he didn't mean it. He won't shoot the only daughter." Dean said. _'And the only child now.'_ He added mentally.

"Guess you don't know him that much. I wanted to go with her and look at Bobby and he... he shot her in the arm."

"That sucks." Dean couldn't believe it. Bobby shoot his own daughter?

"Dean you should know the whole thing."

"What if she lied?"

"She didn't. I asked crossroads demon and even Samael! She was telling me the truth. Please listen to it." Sam begged and puppy-faced again. Dean gave him a cup of tea and sat down.

"Hit me."

Sam smiled... Finally he smiled.


	12. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine :) Sorry again for grammar... R&R :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Katherine sacrificed herself." Sam started.<p>

"This is what she told you?"

"I deduced."

"Sam you were teasing me with this so say the whole thing before I throw out."

"Okay. It happened years ago. Bobby, Jeremy and Kat were hunting together. They were on a vampire case and got attacked. Vampires took Jeremy and Bobby, Kat escaped. She went to get them out of the nest but when she came here…" Sam paused. "Jeremy was already dead, hanging on a hook."

Dean's face expression changed. Hook._ Jeremy on a hook_. Terrible.

"Bobby was barely alive. He had to watch his son die."

"He never told me about this."

"No one knows that. Gabriel erased his and Jeremy's memories, remember? So… Katherine tried to help him out when suddenly an Alpha Vampire showed up. He wanted to kill her too. He beated her and she was _his toy_. Since she was fighting, Bobby already died. When Kat saw it, she had no motivation to make it out alive but at least a little revenge. You know what I'm talking about Dean, don't you?"

Dean didn't look up. He was absorbing all the information._ Bobby died?_

"Anyway, Lucifer showed up and transported her to the woods."

"Why?" Dean interrupted.

"He wanted her as his pet. But she said no. After she realized that her family is dead she went back. All alone. When she entered the familiar building vampires already left, leaving fear, blood and death behind. She went to the guys and cried when Lucifer showed up again. Kat stood up and asked him to make a deal. He brings them back and she will do what Lucifer will tell her but if something will turn out bad, Lucifer won't break the deal. He gave her his word. Lucifer took the deal and brought them back. Kat left them a note saying something like: _'Please don't be mad at me. I love you. Katherine'_ and they just had to accept it. Kat went to Hell with Lucifer. He made her a Queen of Hellhounds. She didn't like the job at all. All hellhounds listened to her and she petted them. Katherine held her humanity because she loved the dogs. Even when they had to kill people. Katherine didn't wanted to argue with Lucifer so she treated him like a friend."

"Pfsh!" Dean sighed and smiled ironically.

"He listened to her and she was practically his Lady. Katherine hated it, but got over it because of her family. Then you made a deal with that crossroad demon. Got it?"

Dean nodded.

"When the time passed Katherine refused to send hellhounds after you. Lucifer punished her and let others to torture her. Since she was kind to everyone, no demon wanted to do it. After everything Crowley had to do it. He suffered by doing it but Kat said it's not his fault and she understands." Sam paused and looked at Dean. He looked confused.

"That's why he's protecting her so much now… Continue." Dean said with a trembling voice.

"Lilith sent the hellhound that killed you. She was released from the torture and went back to her job. Lucifer soon forgot on the disappointment and was her 'friend' again. Since you were in Hell, Jeremy sold his soul to get her outta here. Kat had to send a hellhound on him and she refused again. Katherine said that she'll rather take another torture than to let Jeremy in. Lucifer took her words. You know who tortured her this time?" Sam stopped and took a deep breath. "_You_."

Dean froze and forgot to breathe. "Me? I didn't…" 'That's the reason why she was sorta familiar' he thought.

"_You tortured her Dean_. After you were sent back to Earth, she did her job again. Then the Jo's death came. It had to be us, you know? We had to be killed. Castiel told her that if she'll do it, her family will get killed. So she picked the Harvelle's instead. Lucifer got mad at her and let her go. Whole days she was walking around Hell till Gabriel came. When she was back on Earth, her first weeks were hard. She was coughing black smoke and sometimes she black-eyed and wanted to attack Gabriel. But he was patient and helped her with control. Cas then took Gabriel's place and sent her back to family. Gabriel erased their memories and she act like nothing happened. Before that she begged Cas to bring Ellen and Jo back. And then we met." Sam finished.

Dean stood up and looked through the window. It was raining. The sky was crying. Just like Dean. Sam was staring at him waiting for reactions and sipping his tea. After few minutes Dean finally broke up the silence. "What am I supposed to do now Sammy?"

"You should talk to her."

Dean was considering that. "I can't look her in the eyes Sam. I just can't."

"I know where she works. Let's hit the place. I know you want it. Then go and talk to her. Every time we were on a hunt she was making sure you're okay."

Dean was silent.

"Dean." Sam came to his brother. "Go and talk to her."

Dean took the keys of the car and headed to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The house was called <span>Warning<span>. They entered and looked at all the people. "Looks like it's full. You sure she's here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

They made their way to the bar and took a seat. Waitress didn't even look at them and asked: "What can I get you?" She finished and turned. Katherine. She was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and an apron. Dean was looking down. Sam smiled at her and ordered 2 beers.

"Here you are." She gave them the beers and looked at Sam questioning.

"I told him."

Kat frowned. "Can you manage it Stacey? I have to take a breath."

"Sure hon, but don't be too long." Stacey replied. Sam poked his brother and motioned him to go after Kat. Dean stood up without a word and left Warning. Kat was relaying on the car taking deep breaths. Dean came to her and said nothing.

"So you heard the story?" Kat asked.

"Sorry." Dean whispered.

"What?"

"I am sorry. I should listen to you. I'm such a dick."

"Yeah, you are." Kat nodded.

"Will you forgive me?" Dean asked, gripping her waist.

"Why should I?"

"Because you still love me." Dean grinned.

"I am not so sure."

"Alright. Then because I still… love you?"

Kat closed her eyes and released from his grip. "I am forgiving you."

Dean smiled and leaned for a kiss.

"But I don't think we can ever be what we were."

Dean stopped, hurt. "Why?"

"I am capable of forgiving but after all you did Dean? Really? You told my dad, who shot me because of it. You ignored your brother's shock because I tried to help. You left Sam alone. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." She said with a calm face.

"Why are you so calm? I thought you will cry at least."

"I would, but I don't."

"And why's that?"

"Because you're nothing for her." Nick-Lucifer's vessel showed up.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the cage!"

"I am."

"This doesn't make sense."

"And that's the main point. Let her go Dean. She won't trust you anymore."

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" Dean yelled.

"Because it's a dream honey." Mary Winchester said.

"Mom? Wait… this is a dream?"

"Yes. Turn the car around and let her go. This is what is going to happen. You won't be together Dean. Ever."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"_Was I really that wrong?_"

"Honey, try to take her place and you'll see."

Dean woke up, riding a shotgun.

"Finally. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't… I actually don't know. Where're we?"

"Almost there. You nervous?"

"Sorta."

* * *

><p>They entered the house called Warning. Again. A lot of people were there, but this time Dean didn't ask and went to the bar. He took a seat and looked down.<p>

Waitress didn't even look at them and asked: "What can I get you?" She finished and turned.

Katherine. She was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and an apron. Sam smiled at her and ordered 2 beers.

"Here you are." She gave them the beers and looked at Sam questioning.

"I told him."

Kat frowned. "Can you manage it Stacey? I have to take a breath."

"Sure hon, but don't be too long." Stacey replied. Sam poked his brother and motioned him to go after Kat. Dean stood up without a word and left Warning. Kat was relaying on the car taking deep breaths. Dean came to her and said: "I heard the story."

"So you know the truth. Why are you even here?" She asked angrily.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"So say it and go away Dean. You didn't wanted to see me remember?"

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Good. Bye." She said and started to walk back. Dean gripped her hand to stop her.

"What?" She asked and turned around to see Dean crying. Kat cupped his face and he dipped his head into her shoulder. Dean hugged her tight. Kat let him cry.

Dean stopped the sobbing and asked: "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Why should I?" Kat asked.

"Because _I love you_."

Kat was surprised by his words. "How many girls heard this before me?"

"Kat please. Will you forgive me?"

"I am forgiving you. I actually did months ago."

"Thank you."

Kat nodded and stared at him.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"We go back because it's raining like crazy and start again?"

"I mean about us."

"Oh… you got me." She chuckled. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"I… don't know."

Dean looked at her and was about to lean in a kiss when someone shouted on them.

"Kat! Kat!" a guy with muscular body and short hair with an umbrella came. "Hey."

"Josh! What are you doing here?" She greeted with a hug. "Dean you remember Josh right?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

"I was just passing by when I saw you standing there so wanted to say hi." He smiled. "So you two are still together? Fascinating. If you look at Dean's history and well… you."

"We are not together." Dean said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. You wanna go in the bar?"

"You guys looked like you were in a debate I don't want to interrupt."

"You crazy? C'mon in." Kat smiled and headed to the door. Dean followed them in. Sam saw them and smiled at first but then saw Josh and guess what? The smile was gone. Dean sat next to Sam and shook his head.

"Josh shows up and we're screwed. I don't like the guy." Dean hissed.

"No one said you have to." Kat said.

"He's hitting on you."

"So? We're not together."

"There is my answer."

"You said it first."

"Touché."

"Hey guys! Sam? Hello buddy." Josh shook his hand with Sam.

"Hi."

A slow song started to play.

"Katherine?" Josh asked.

"Wait a sec." She said and gave a whisky to an older guy. "What?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Kat smiled and nodded. "Sure. Dean? Can I have this dance?"

Dean smiled and agreed. He grabbed her waist and she placed her hands on his manly arms.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"This whole dance thing."

"I can't dance with you? Sorry then." Kat whispered and headed back to the bar but Dean was still holding her.

"I didn't say that." he grinned. "At least we can talk."

"Yeah? What if I won't talk to you?"

"Hmm… I have some moves."

Kat chuckled.

"You're too cool with all of this. It's freaky."

Kat frowned. "Should I be crying like a baby? Sorry that I got over it."

"It's actually okay." He smiled. "So what now?"

"I don't know. Will we pretend that nothing happened?"

"No. Definitely not."

"So what?"

"We'll be together again." Dean said and kissed Katherine on the lips. She didn't jerk back. She stayed still and enjoyed every moment of it, knowing Dean's doing the same. After they stopped Kat rested her head on Dean's chest.

"What if I don't like you anymore? Were you considering that?"

"No. You like me?"

"No."

"They why did you let me kiss you?"

"Because all of this is driving Josh crazy." She laughed.

"Seriously. You don't like me?"

Kat took a breath and said no.

"I understand." The song ended. "See you soon." Dean turned around and walked away, Sam following him. Kat shook her head and smiled.

"Idiot." She chuckled.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"You. Please Josh, you know I like you as a friend but you're sorta ruining my life. Would you mind if I'd ask you to leave?"

"No." Josh smiled. "Not at all. See you soon foxy."

Kat went out to the rain. The Impala was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MEANWHILE IN THE CAR:<span>**

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She said she don't like me anymore. So I left."

"How did she actually say it?"

"I asked if she likes me and she said no."

"Shit Dean! Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't understand. We both know she likes teasing us."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That you're an idiot. Turn around Dean. I'll tell you."

Dean turned the Impala around and headed back.

"Will you tell me geekboy?"

"She said she doesn't like you right?"

"Yeah. Remind me that Sam! Really?"

"Did she say she doesn't love you?"

Dean realized. "Crap! I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

><p>Kat was standing there, wet as mouse when Impala stopped right in front of her. Dean jumped out the car and went to Katherine. He put a finger under her chin and whispered: "I love you too, you know?"<p>

"So you realized." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said and kissed her until they both couldn't breathe. "So I guess we're together, right?"

"You think?" She kissed him easily. "I don't know how about you but I'm freezing."

"Here." Dean said and gave her his green jacket. They both went to the car.

"Hello Sam. You told Dean?"

"Yeah. He's not a smartass. And I had to do all of this 'cause it's your birthday." He winked.

"Hey. I heard that! Wait... It's your birthday? Ahem... Oops. I'm sorry. Now let's go to check in some motel room." Dean said.

"It's okay Dean. We were apart and you forgot it's my birthday.I don't want to be a bitch but I would love to see dad."

"Okay. Next stop – Bobby's junkyard."


	13. Dream a little dream of me

**Sorry it took so long. I've been on holiday. So new chapter is here!**** It also took me so long because I was editing previous chapters. Just little editing, it didn't change the content or anything.**** Hope you're enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Feel free to discuss and talk about things. R&R and do critique ;) **

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to see Bobby anyway? I thought you said that he doesn't want to see you ever again." Dean asked, sitting nervously. <em>'Tell me one good reason Kat.'<em> he thought.

Kat was sitting in the back, looking out of the window. Sky was dark. It was night and all the stars could be seen. It took a while till she replied. "I though you will tell him the story and he will believe. That's the plan."

Sam looked on her in a review mirror and saw her eyelids closing. She was exhausted. "Listen, kiddo. You should take a nap." he said.

"Kiddo? I am a kiddo for you?" Katherine chuckled.

"Alright. Katherine, you should take a nap." He smiled.

"I guess you're right. Good night boys." She said and settled at her seat. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Suck it up Katherine." Dean said.<em>

"_Me suck it up? Alright. So I'm going to sit in your car like this." Katherine said and pointed on herself. She was dirty from some sort of mud. _

_They went to the woods. They thought there will be some Wendigo or stuff. But instead Katherine found a lake of mud. Actually, it found her. She was walking around with a gun and fall in it accidentally. Dean was laughing whole way back._

_But now he frowned. Idea of his car getting dirty was just… unbelievable. "Don't you want to get clean before you sit in?" Dean was clean. His main problem was Katherine's muddy ass._

"_Ha ha. Find me a lake or water or something and I'll get clean." She said and grinned. Dean rubbed his neck and opened the trunk of his dear clean Impala. He handed Kat a towel. "Sit on it and don't you dare to do something to my baby," he said. Kat chuckled and gently sat in the car. "You know that my favourite gun is now gone? Just because you thought there will be a Wendigo."_

"_I will find you new." Dean said simply._

"_It was a handmade gun from my brother. You can't replace it." _

"_Wait. Jeremy made a gun?"_

"_Yeah. For my 18__th__ birthday. I was jumping as a little kid in a toy-store."_

"_Sorry then." Dean looked at her and saw that her smile was gone for a while._

"_It doesn't matter. It was an accident." She smiled again._

"_Actually you never told me about Jeremy a lot. You just said some key words."_

"_Why do you want to know about my brother?"_

"_Because I want to know you better."_

"_Well… he's older than me. 2 years older. He's very protective. He would do everything to save me or dad. He looks like dad. But I think you noticed."_

"_Yeah. He looks totally like Bobby. How did your mother look like?"_

"_Like me. Dad always says I am her copy. I don't remember her though. That's the reason why he's so protective, too. If I would get hurt, mom would get hurt sort of too."_

"_Your mom had to be beautiful." Dean said and smiled. Kat looked at him and smiled too. "Bobby will then think that I'm actually screwing his dead wife." He chuckled. Kat's face froze. This idea was disgusting. If her dad would hear it he would kill Dean in a heartbeat. Dean was still smiling like an idiot. He looked on Katherine and saw her face expression. _

"_Sorry." he whispered._

_Kat bit her lip and tried to get out this thought of her head. "What are we going to tell dad?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About me getting dirty again." She chuckled._

"_Oh this thing. I don't know. That you fall into a lake of mud."_

"_So you are going to tell the truth?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow. Dean Winchester telling the truth."_

Kat woke up. The dream was a memory. She was having these dreams about 2 weeks. She never told anyone. Why should she? She was dreaming about good memories. But there were some bad memories too...

"Earth to Kat." Sam interrupted. She looked up on him groggily. "You were ignoring me. Are you okay?"

'_This caring Sammy is annoying sometimes' _she thought. "No. I mean yes, I'm okay."

Sam looked at her unbelievably. "Anyway, Dean went to grab some food. I'm going after him 'cause he'll order me some caloric shit. You want something?"  
>Kat smiled. She didn't hear a curse from Sam's mouth... hell, very long time.<p>

"No nothing. Thanks." Sam nodded and went after his brother. They were staying on a gas pump in a middle of nowhere. There were just some trees and bushes and a long road. Kat wanted to fall asleep soon. She didn't want to talk about anything now. She will save topics for later. Guys were coming back with food. Dean was holding a container in one hand, in other his purse. Sam was holding his favourite shake salad. Guys entered the car and saw Katherine asleep.

"Dude, do you think she's really ok?" Sam whispered.

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"Well, she woke up and ignored me a really long while."

"Listen, my paranoid little brother, she is just worried because of Bobby. Actually I'm worried too. There are a lot of what-ifs in my head."

"I'm thinking about it too but still-"

"Sam…"

"Okay I'll stop."

* * *

><p>"<em>What have you done?"<em>

"_Me? You're the one who crashed the car Jer!"_

"_What are we going to say dad? He'll kill us."_

"_You." Kat interrupted._

"_What?"_

"_He'll kill you. For crashing the car and putting me in danger."_

_Jeremy frowned. His sister was right. He crashed the car to a tree and thanks God they were both alive. They had some scars but they'll heal. Jeremy went his hand through his hair. Kat saw how nervous he was._

"_Hey, Jeremy. It's okay. We can tell that… I don't know… demons attacked us? Yes, he'll be mad but not at you. So what do you say?" Kat proposed._

_Jeremy was considering this idea but finally nodded. "Okay. But we have to know every detail." Kat smiled weakly and nodded._

She snapped back to reality. "Kat? Are you okay?" Dean asked silently. Kat looked around. It was still dark and raining. The road seemed like it should never end. She looked on Sam who was asleep and snoring very quietly. She looked to Dean's eyes through the mirror. "Kat?" Dean asked again.

"What?"

"I asked if you are okay."

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Of course. Liar."  
>Kat didn't pretest against it. She was a liar. Very good one. "What's wrong?" he asked.<p>

"I - I'm afraid of dad, you know? His reactions and everything."

"I understand. What were you dreaming about? You seemed so… sad and… kinda hurt."

Kat opened her eyes a bit. He knew a lot about reading people. She didn't want to lie. So she said the truth. "About Jeremy and what we did when we were young." Dean frowned. She was dreaming about what happened it the past. Practically a memory.

"Actually you never told me what happened to him. And we didn't talk about this stuff since my memory was given back."

Dean looked away, then back on the road. "We'll talk at Bobby's, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded slightly.

"You want to talk about the dream or you want to go back to sleep?"

"I would rather sleep… no offense."

"No, no, no. It's okay."

* * *

><p>"<em>So what do you want to talk about?"<em>

"_I don't know. Well what I've heard about you is that you're a ladies man. I guess it's true."_

_Dean looked down and admitted. "Yeah. It's true."_

"_And you're like… okay with it."_

"_I am living a life of hunter. I can't have a normal life."_

"_What about your life with Lisa?"_

"_Look how she ended up. I had to erase her memory to get rid of those stupid sons of bitches off her tail."_

"_What about the kid? Ben?"_

"_I loved that kid. But I almost hurt him and I couldn't help him."_

"_Wow."_

"_What?"_

"_This your caring-sharing stuff. It's weird after everything I've heard about you."_

_Dean chuckled. "Alright. Your turn. How many boyfriends did you have?"_

_Katherine blushed and answered. "Two actually."_

"_Only?"_

"_We're talking about boyfriends. Not occasional sex, Dean."_

_He looked at her and chuckled. "Cute. Tell me about them."_

"_You really want to know my exboyfriend stuff?"_

"_Didn't I ask?"_

"_Okay… So, the first one was called Peter. He was a really good guy but got killed on a hunt with his friend who also ended up dead. Then I had Matthew. He was really cute and we were together about two or three years but then he disappeared for two months. I was looking for him as crazy. I got almost killed many times. If my family wouldn't be here… I don't know what I would do. He showed up after a year and said that he had to run away from me. We didn't talk for a while but now we're pretty good friends."_

_"You just forgave him?" Dean asked._

_"After a long time, yes. He's a geek in this research stuff and he's helping me when I need it sometimes. But he's gone now." Kat looked at Dean. He was frowning and absorbing all the information._

"_Nice. First killed, second ran away. How will I end up?" he asked. Kat stared at him for a while._

"_You want to end up somehow?"_

"_Well, I thought we're a couple so, yes. I want to know how I will end up."_

"_I thought you would like to never end up." She smiled sadly. _

_Dean looked up on her and said that he's an idiot. "Of course I would love to live with you forever. For now:" he said and winked._

"It's really hard to focus on driving Sammy when you're talking about this stuff!" Dean whispered on his brother angrily. Kat woke up and this was the first thing she heard.

"What stuff?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. This whole supernatural stuff."

Kat shook her head and decided to let it go. "So what were you dreaming about now?" Sam asked and smiled, showing those cute dimples.

"Uhm… about our talk with Dean."

"What talk?" asked Dean.

"That talk when… you remember when angels were after us?"

"Yeah."

"We were under a tree and Cas appeared and said they're gone. We went to tell the news. I was in my room and you entered."

"And you asked me how well do I know you." Dean finished. Kat nodded. Dean frowned. "Another memory?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were dreaming about another memory?"

'_He got me' she_ thought. Kat took a deep breath before she said yes.

"That's weird. I thought you can't dream memories. I've never heard about anyone." Sam said.

"Well, if geek boy says it's not normal then something's wrong." Dean deduced.

"I can be wrong."

"But you're not wrong in these things."

"Dean n-" Sam stopped. He looked at Kat. She was staring at something blankly. Sam frowned. Dean looked his way. "Kat?"

She didn't notice him. Dean stopped the car and turned to her. "Kat? Kat!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of her face. She looked at him finally. Dean and Sam were staring at her, their face expressions matching.

"Alright," Dean started. "What's wrong with you?"

Kat was busted. She bit her lip and looked away. Dean touched her knee gently. Kat looked at him and nodded. "I actually don't know. I'm just having these dreams, I mean memories, and…"

She shrugged. "I really don't know. It doesn't cause pain or something. They're just normal memories."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"About two weeks."

Dean nodded. He turned around and started the car. "We'll be at Bobby's about… 30 minutes. So if you want you can take a nap. It's just 5 hours in the morning."

"What? You were driving since it was 11 PM yesterday?"

"No. Me and Sam changed place from time to time."

Kat nodded and said good night. When guys saw she's already asleep they started to talk.

"You think it's something bad?" Sam asked.

"She's dreaming memories. How normal does it sound?"

"You're probably right. But why couldn't it be… harmless?"

"Because it's given. We're Winchesters. Bad things are going after us. End."

Sam was glad to hear that Dean was talking about Kat as about a Winchester. This is what he wanted. A family. He smiled to himself...

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine, stop for a while! I'm not as young as I used to be years ago." Bobby screamed. Kat was running on a field. Jeremy was next to her. Katherine was 8 years old and Jeremy was 10.<em>

"_No. You wanted to play with us, remember?" she yelled back. Bobby smiled and ran after them._

Kat woke up. Sam noticed her. "What happened? You were sleeping like…10 minutes. You okay?"

Kat nodded.

"What were you dreaming about now?" Dean asked.

"Why do you care about my dreams?"

Dean frowned. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Sorry." she apologized. "I was dreaming about when we, me and Jeremy, were young. Jeremy was 10 and I was about 8. We were running on a field and dad was catching us."

"You had time to play games?"

"Yes. It was one of the best things he had ever done."

"What are the others?" Dean asked again.

"The other what?"

"Other best things."

"Oh, well… One is that he let you be with me, next is that maybe he let me hunt and another is… I don't know. Maybe that he took us back from the family."

Sam frowned. "What family?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No Kat. I didn't. We aren't talking about you all the time." Dean answered.

"We aren't. You are." Sam poked the bear. Dean gazed at him and then returned to the road.

"When Jeremy was about 6 and I was 4, dad got drunk." She started.  
>"You know, mom died and he wasn't really happy from it. He had to take care about us, all alone. Well, he got drunk and when he came home and walked to our room. Jeremy and I were sharing a room. Jeremy stood up in an emergency and saw dad. Dad came to him and he hit my older brother. I was awake and saw it all."<p>

Sam couldn't believe Bobby would do something like this. Dean was paying attention to the road but Sam saw it's eating him up inside.

"I ran away from the room and closed myself in a closet. He came to the closet and began to kick in it. Jeremy tried to push him away but he was too young. Dad hit him again and Jeremy was knocked off unconscious. Dad went to another room and took an axe. He came back to door and-" Katherine's voice broke. Sam looked at her and nodded. Kat took a breath and continued.

"Well, doors were opened and he picked me up and putted me on a high chair in a kitchen. He grabbed me by arms and said 'You are the reason she's gone. You!' And that was when the police came in. Neighbors called them. Jeremy and I were put to foster family. Three months passed and dad came for us. He begged us to forget on it. He called Missouri to do something with our memories. She wanted us to remember to be prepared for the next time."

"Next time?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"The next time never happened." _'Yet'_ she added mentally. "Anyway, she played it and we played it too. Dad doesn't know. But you're not going to tell anyone, right Sam?"

"Of course I won't. I just can't believe Bobby would do something like this."

"I didn't believe it either. But Jeremy said it's true." Dean admitted.

"I'm sorry, Kat." Sam said.

"No. You don't have to be. Guys, I think I'm going to get some more sleep if you don't mind." Guys nodded. She fall back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi. Little help?"<em>

_"Sure." Sam stood up and helped her with the bags._

_"Where's Dean?"_

_"He went for a walk to talk to Bobby as far as I know."_

_"Uhm… Alright. It will sound freaky but I missed you guys." she chuckled. "Dean especially."_

_She went to put the food to the little fridge they had. When Kat turned round Sam was standing right behind her._

_He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him off._

_"What the…?" He kissed her again. Sam threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her._

_"Get of me!" she shouted._

"Get of me." She whispered and Sam noticed.

"You heard that?" he asked his older brother.

"What?"

"Listen."

"Please don't do this." She whispered again. "Impossible."

Kat woke up and saw 2 pairs of eyes studying her. "What?" she asked groggily.

"What were you dreaming about now?" Dean asked immediately.

Kat was silent. "Kat?" Dean demanded. She looked on Sam who now knew what the dream was about.

"You remember when… Samael possessed Sam?"

"Yeah."

"You were outside, talking to someone and I came back from shop, and..." Dean's eyes opened widely and he clenched his jaw. Sam was staring at his brother. He knew Dean was angry.

"We're going to do something with your dreams. I don't want you to have them."

"No one wants them."

* * *

><p>Dean entered the main entrance. They were already in Bobby's junkyard. Katherine's stomach was twirling. Dean parked the car in a safe distance. Just in case. Bobby was standing in the door with a gun in his hands. Boys walked to him and greeted him. Kat was staying in the car. Bobby and Sam went in; Dean was coming back to the car. He opened the door.<p>

"Kat, come with me. Sam is going to tell him the story."

Kat was standing on the ground. She didn't want to move. What if he won't forgive? Dean sensed her fear and took her hand in his. "I will be by your side all

the time." Kat nodded and headed to the house.

They peeked through the window and saw Bobby, whiskey in his hand, and Sam, telling the story. They heard Sam saying the part with Katherine coughing black smoke. Dean slowly entered Bobby's house. Bobby looked up on him. His eyes were red. Kat slowly stepped in and looked at her father. Bobby went to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and took a deep breath of her father's jacket. Dean and Sam smiled. Bobby whispered a sorry into her ear. Kat just nodded. Neither of them cried. It was early in the morning but Kat wanted to know everything now.

They all took place around Bobby's table in the kitchen.

"Where are girls?" Dean asked.

"They're sleeping." Bobby answered. "Honey, I am so sorry I judged you. I was angry and I can't believe I shot you."

"It's okay dad."

"No it's not okay. Katherine, you don't have to play the hero." Bobby said and squeezed her hand.

"I just want to know what happened to Jeremy."

Boys looked on each other and then on Katherine. Bobby looked her in the eyes and asked her: "Do you really want to know it?"

Kat bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She nodded.


	14. Truth

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. R&R, enjoy and feel free to ask ;) I have to warn you that I was listening to songs all the time so if you know some lyrics... I'm sorry ;)**

* * *

><p>"You have to remember that it was an accident, okay honey? Sam killed him… Sorta." Bobby started. He wanted her biggest anger to pass as quickly as possible. It didn't work out. Katherine's eyes immediately fell on the muscular geek boy with hazel eyes. He didn't look at her. She looked at Dean. He was playing with his ring on his right hand. She looked back at her dad.<p>

"We were on a hunt. Somehow, Jeremy got possessed and he found me and Dean. Sam was trying to get something of their computer. Jeremy pointed a gun at Dean and said something like 'It's your fault that my sister is gone. You have to die'. I tried to persuade him it's not true and stuff. Then the bot pointed a gun at me. Sam was hiding behind the corner when the demon showed his black eyes. Jeremy said that we have to die. All of us. Sam hit him on the back of his head. We tied him to a chair and started the exorcism but we couldn't exorcise him. He had the anti-exorcise thing on his arm. That seal or something... I don't know. We went to find some stuff and when we got back, he was gone. We turned around and he was standing there with a gun. He walked closer to Dean and then shot him in the chest."

Kat looked on Dean. He was holding the ring tightly. She could have lost him. Dean was shot in the chest. She still couldn't believe it.

"We didn't know if he's still alive. Then he pointed a gun at me. I closed my eyes and heard a shot. Sam shot Jeremy to arm. Then we quickly tied him up and exorcised. We picked both, Jeremy and Dean, to the car and headed to the hospital. Dean was in a coma when Jeremy woke up. He went to Dean's room and shot him again. To the chest, but not in the heart."

Kat was shocked. Dean was shot twice. She looked at him again. He was still holding the ring and looking on it. Sam was looking through the window. She could say he felt guilty.

"The demon was still in my son."

_'How was that possible?' _she though.

"We quickly kidnapped Jeremy from hospital and tied him up in a panic room. He escaped again. We were so superficial." Bobby hissed.

Dean protested. "It wasn't your fault Bobby. And you know it."

"So Jeremy escaped and shot Sam on his way."

Kat swallowed slowly.

"Then he shot me. He was about to shoot me again when Sam picked himself up from the ground and threw a book at him. Boy was holding a long, sharp piece of wood. Practically a big stake."

Kat didn't like the conversation. She wished she would never ask.

"He wanted to use it as a weapon to disarm him. Jeremy turned around and fought with him and then Sam accidentally… pushed the wood into his chest."

'_YOU IMPALED HIM?'_ she shot Sam a blameworthy look.

"The demon was gone and Jeremy was back. He was suffering and we knew he would just die in a hospital. So we decided it would be better to take away the pain. Dean was unconscious and I couldn't do it. So Sam shot him."

Katherine opened her eyes widely. "YOU SHOT HIM? HE COULD HAVE LIVED!" she shouted. Dean looked on her and the tears in her eyes. Sam rubbed his neck and Bobby was staring into her eyes. "I can't believe you did this! How is it even possible?"

"Katherine he would suffer and then die." Her dad said.

"You killed him like a dog."

"Katherine! This is too much! You're insulting your dead brother!"

"It's true, dad! That's how it is. He was killed like a trash."

Katherine walked out and sat under the good, old maple and cried herself to sleep. She was hoping she didn't wake up the Harvelles. She was not in mood to treat another family which hated her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine, you are very nice human being. Finally some normal company."<em>

"_You're welcome, Lucifer."_

_Lucifer smiled and took her hand._

"_I would be pleasured if you would stay here forever."_

"_I'm afraid I won't." She freed her hand._

"_What is the matter?"_

"_I said I want to keep my humanity. But here… I'm loosing it quickly. I am trying not to but…"_

"_I promise you will have it."_

"_How can you promise?"_

Katherine woke up in Dean's embrace. She snuggled closer to him. She wanted to feel his scent and his heartbeat. It calmed her down.

"Hey tiger." He whispered.

"How could you go through it?" Dean knew what was she talking about.

"I just did. It was painful, I'm not saying it wasn't, but I am trained for this."

"I'm sorry."

Dean frowned. It wasn't her fault that demon possessed her brother. "For what?"

"For all of this." She freed herself from his grip. She didn't want to but she had to tell him in the eyes. "I started it. I ran away. I wanted to protect you and look how it ended! My brother is dead. My father was shot by his own son. You were shot twice to the chest, you lost me, you hated me," Dean was surprised by her words. He didn't hate her. "And I had to let your brother shoot the mine. And I lied to you because of Castiel, I rebelled." She turned away from him. "And I deserve to die."

Dean was standing in a heartbeat. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't get it? I did this! All of it!"

"Katherine calm down, this wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you?" Dean rubbed her back but she shoved his hand away.

"Show me the scars." She said.

"What?"

Kat turned to face him.

"Show me the scars." She said slowly. Dean frowned and rejected. _'She doesn't need to see them' _he though.

"Dean, please." She begged.

Dean shook his head and showed her scars from the bullet. He had them near the heart. Kat was first surprised that Dean is still alive. She gently touched the place. Dean flinched.

"Sorry." She whispered. Dean grabbed her by waist and let her cry.

"I definitely know one thing." She said.

"And what is it?" Dean asked. He didn't want to hear any I-deserve-to-die crap.

"_In modern war… you will die like a dog for no good reason._" Dean knew she was talking about Jeremy and squeezed her.

After few minutes of silence Dean asked: "What were you dreaming about now?"

Kat didn't answer. "Kat?" She was still silent. Dean cupped her head and looked her in the eyes. "Kat what was it?"

She looked away. "Hell."

"What?" Dean was horrified. She was remembering hell? Dean remembered it too. He was in the pit. He knows how it looked like. And he didn't like it.

"Hell. You remember when I took the gig?"

"Yeah."

"I was walking in Hell with Lucifer. That's what I was dreaming about."

"What were you doing?" Dean was afraid he screamed on her or tortured her.

"Talking."

Dean frowned again. _'Just talking? Yeah. Sure. But still… she was his Lady'_ he thought. "About what?"

"About me being his company. He wanted me to stay forever and I said it's not possible because I'm loosing humanity. He said he can promise I will have it. And then I woke up."

"How did he… keep your humanity?" Dean was asking the main question.

"He freed me from torture."

"Wait… you were torturing people?"

"At first. I tortured like 2 of them. But then I stopped."

Dean was angry at first and then he remembered. He was the one who tortured her when she refused to send a hellhound on Jeremy. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what could you be sorry?" Katherine was full with the apologizing. That word slowly began to loose its worth.

"When you were in the pit… I tortured you and I'm sorry for that."

"Dean, it's okay. The torture was hard and I couldn't bare it too."

They smiled at each other and went back in, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door and they headed in. They saw Bobby sitting on a couch and reading an old looking book. Kat looked his way and asked where is Sam. He was in his bedroom. They both went upstairs and stopped in front of the room.<p>

"I should do this alone." Kat said.

"No. I want to go there with you."

"I really need to talk with him alone, Dean. Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Just don't abuse him."

Kat smiled. Dean nodded and freed her hand. Kat knocked on the door.

"Be there in a sec!" he yelled. After a while Sam opened the door and saw a pair of light brown eyes staring at him. He was wearing a towel. His hair was wet so he had to take a shower. "Come in." he said shyly.

Kat sit on the edge of his bed and stared at him. Not in freaky way. Sam sat next to her and leaned his elbows against his legs.

"So… what do you need?"

"I want to talk with you."

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your brother but I had to save the others. It was him or us." He said angrily. "I guess." He whispered.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm not blaming you. I came to say sorry that I was so mean. I know you wanted to save them. You had to do it. I get it." Sam looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. _'I know it was my fault. Stop with all this crap. Dean doesn't deserve her. She's too kind'_ he though and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Kat asked.

"Dean doesn't deserve you. You're not in his league." He said and chuckled. Kat stood up and squeezed his arm.

"So don't blame yourself okay?"

"Okay." Sam said and nodded.

"You want to go down with me? We have to talk about stuff."

"Yeah. Sure. Uhm… Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Since yesterday was your birthday," Sam walked to his duffel bag and grabbed something and handed it to her, "I have something for you."

"You shouldn't do it, Sam."

"I wanted to. Open it."

Kat shook her head, smiled and opened the box. She pulled out a photo frame with a photo in it. There was Katherine standing in some sort of bar and Sam was next to her. On this photo they were hugging and smiling. They were once on a party of their friend Paul when they took it. Kat smiled.

"Thank you."

Sam nodded. "It was on Paul's party. You remember when he made the crack about the 'famous girl detective'?"

Kat laughed. "Yeah. But it was a funny joke! I don't understand how you couldn't laugh."

"What was so funny about it?"

"Everything!" After the while Kat laughed she proposed to go down. Sun was already up and so was the house. Sam said he'll grab some clothes and she waited in front of his door.

* * *

><p>When Kat walked down with Sam they saw that Dean was already having a good company. Jo.<p>

Ellen was just greeting Bobby with a quick kiss. They could wake up second ago. Sam walked down first. Ellen smiled at him and Jo waved. Then Katherine walked down. Jo was standing on her foot in a second, alarmed. Ellen took defensive position too.

"Sam, get away from her. What are you doing here?" Jo asked and looked for something she could use as a weapon. She grabbed Dean's gun from his holster and pointed it on her. Kat was standing calmly and mentally counting to 10 to don't rip Jo's head off. Bobby motioned Ellen that it's okay. Jo was still ready to shoot.

"Jo, put the gun down." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Jo!" Dean stood up and tried to grab his gun. Jo jerked away. Dean tried in one more time. He failed.

"I'm not going to let her be here."

"You will have to because she's staying." Bobby said. Jo put the gun down and handed it to its owner. Kat made a triumphal smile.

"I still don't get why she is here." Jo mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled as he saw his brother relaxed. "So everything's okay with you two?"

Kat walked to him. "Yop."

"Good." He said and kissed her on the cheek. After they all settled down in Bobby's kitchen they began with the story.

* * *

><p>"So you begged to bring us back?" Ellen asked, her voice sweet as honey.<p>

Kat nodded. "I know how much you mean for them."

Ellen walked closer and hugged her. She whispered a 'thank you' to her ear. Everyone was looking at Jo. "Thank you too." she said.

"So, what were you doing since you were gone?" Bobby asked.

"Well… At first I took a place as a bartender in a roadhouse. Then Sam came in and told me that he asked about my time in Hell, which surprised me, and that he knows the truth. He also said that he has no place to crash. I have contacts and reserved myself a motel room. I told Sam that he can crash here and I'll work overtime to give him some money too."

Sam looked at her and smiled. She really helped him when he needed it.

"We were staying together for a while and I wanted to see dad. After the accident we went our paths. When there was something to hunt, we went together. Sometimes I crashed at his place. That one 'sometime' was when Dean showed up. And the next part you know."

"I still can't believe you thought I slept with her, Dean." Sam said and laughed. Kat joined. Bobby paid more attention.

"Well, her bra was in your room. All her stuff was in your room. And then she came out of the bathroom and…" They laughed.

Then Katherine's phone was ringing. She excused herself and went out. It was an unknown number.

She picked up. "Hello?"

"_Kat? Is that you?"_

She recognized the voice and lowered hers. "Matt?"


	15. Come on!

**Disclaimer: As always, I own shit. Anything you recognize is not mine. I was having fun with writing this. Hope you'll enjoy. R&R ;)**

**Yes, I know this touchy-feely parts are crap but I'm planning an action, so... please be patient :)**

* * *

><p>Katherine wasn't expecting that Matt will call her. She's not seen him in years. He though she will never hear the blond haired guy again. She saw his face. Green eyes (Yes, she sorta has a kink for green eyes), short blond hair and high cheekbones, full lips and gorgeous smile… This description fit on Dean, too. <em>'Stop it! Focus!' <em>she reproved herself.

"_You remember!" _he interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are you calling me?" Kat asked with a weary voice.

"_I wanted to know how you are."_

He was drunk. That was bad. Matt wasn't the type. He was the gentleman, the protective one, no smoking and abstinent. What else would a girl want?

"It's kinda hard to talk right now." She heard a sob. "Why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"_No, it's not. Why are you whispering?"_

"I have to because I can't be too loud."

"_That's understandable. But why?"_

"Well, my boyfriend is in the next room. What is the problem?" She wasn't in a mood to solve her ex-boyfriend stuff.

"_Sometimes I wish you were here with me. I guess we never really moved on."_

"No. You never really moved on, Matt." _'After those years he still didn't move on.'_ She thought.

"_It's really good to hear your voice say my name. It sounds so sweet. Aaaaah… you know you have lips of an angel? I still remember them. What would I do to taste them again..."_

"Matt…" Kat interrupted. She didn't have to listen his horny imagination.

"_I've dreamt about you. Have you dreamt about me too?"_

"No." she lied.

"_Katherine…"_ Matt always knew if she was lying. It was his ability. That's why he's a good hunter.

Kat hissed. "Yes, I've dreamt of you, too."

"_Does he know you're talking to me?"_

"No. I don't think he has a clue."

"_I never wanted to say good-bye."_

"And what am I suppo-" she stopped when she heard a honk. "You're driving?" she asked with horror in her voice.

"_Yeap."_

"Let me rephrase. You are drunk, driving and calling?"

"_Yeap."_ he said again.

Kat stood up, ready to help. "Idiot. Where are you?"

"_Uuuuh… on 43."_

"That's near. Okay… Matt, you have to focus. Stop the car and wait till I get there. Understand?"

"_Yes sir. I mean madam. Yes madam."_

She heard that the car stopped. She ran in the house and stopped behind Dean. "You have to help me. Grab the car keys." She whispered to his ear. Dean excused himself and headed to the junkyard. Soon they were sitting in the car and Kat gave him direction. Dean didn't ask till now. "Why are we even going here?"

"Friend's drunk and driving. Moron…"

* * *

><p>They approached a silver Citroen C4 standing on the side of the road. They parked Impala behind the second car. Kat stumbled out and ran to the driver. Dean helped to board him in the Impala. Matt was singing and Dean didn't ask. On the way back was Kat driving the Citroen and Dean the Impala, with Matt in the back. He still didn't know why isn't her drunk friend in car with her. <em>'She didn't explain, but well… I didn't ask. I guess she didn't just want to hear his comments.'<em> Dean though. If this asshole will say something harsh Dean will definitely rip his head off.

"So who're you?" Matt asked. He was drunk and probably he won't remember anything on next day. He had nothing to regret.

"Katherine's friend."

"J'st a frieeeeend?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "More than a friend." Why was he telling him this? Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"So you rae… ehm… are screeeewing my ex?"

Dean almost went off the road.

Matt chuckled. "She didn't tell youuuuuu, did sheeeee?" he asked in a singy voice. Dean didn't answer. That's the reason why she didn't tell him who he is. He was her ex. Matt asked him couple of questions but Dean turned the radio on and Matt finally shut up.

They entered Bobby's junkyard. Dean helped Matt on his foot. They let him sit down in the garage.

"Kat, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked.

"He wants to know why you didn't tell him who I am." he whispered. They moved to another place.

Katherine's eyes were still on Matt, who was now playing with his nose. Yes, he was drunk and yes, he was her ex but… he looked adorable. "Kat, why didn't you tell me that he's your ex?"

"I don't know."

Dean raised eyebrows. "You don't know?"

"Dean, spill it out. Tell me how you feel. I want to know. Be honest."

Kat didn't even want to know his opinion. She wanted to get rid off the drunken boy in the garage. She was planning to nod on every thing Dean will say.

"You want to know how I feel? You want to know how I feel…" he repeated silently. "Okay. I feel sick inside because I can't believe this all is happening. I didn't know your ex was in town."

She felt irritated. "I didn't know it either. He called me and I figured out he's drunk and driving so I wanted to help him. The worst thing is that he's drunk. He doesn't drink and if, it's a big problem. And by big I mean… I mean totally big." _'And the problem has name Katherine Singer'_ she though.

Dean was mad that she cared so much about him but then grinned on his attitude. His anger was gone soon. That Matt kid wasn't his enemy. Just his girlfriend's ex… He'll get over it.

"Okay." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's take this Matt guy inside."

"You crazy? If dad will see him Mat will be dead in a heartbeat!"

"Why?"

"You're not listening to me, are you? He ran away. I got myself in big scat because of him."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I've no idea. Let him sleep in garage?"

Dean agreed. They went back to the drunken ex-boyfriend.

"Katherine!" Matt shouted.

"Pssssht! Listen, if my dad finds out you're here, you won't make it out alive. So be quiet. You'll sleep here."

"In garage?"

"Yes."

"But it's like… 10 AM."

"When did you start to drink?"

"Uhmm….aaaaaabout 4 AM?"

"Then you're going to sleep now."

"B-"

"Shut it!" she said.

Kat went further to the garage to find something to cover him up. When she returned Matt was already sleeping. Kat smiled and headed in, hoping they won't find out. When they entered they heard laughter.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Dean asked.<p>

"We did imaginary fight. _Katherine vs. Jo. _That who would win. We all said that Katherine and Jo ran up the stairs."  
>Dean laughed too. Kat was frowning.<p>

"What's so funny about it?" she asked.

"That Jo is still a little girl who always has to win."

"You're unbelievable."  
>Kat walked to Jo's room and knocked. She heard no answer so she came in uninvited.<p>

"Jo?" She saw her crying in the corner.

"Get away from here. I don't need your support." She said.

"Jo, I don't want to argue with you. What they did was sick. It wasn't cool at all."

Jo stood up and walked to her. "What do you know about it?"

"I've gone through this."

"Oh really?" _'Miss I-know-everything…'_ Jo though.

"Yeah. I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" she shouted and tried to slap Katherine.

Kat grabbed her hand and stopped it. She pulled Jo closer. "Listen to me very carefully. I know you were hitting on Dean. You still are. I know that he kissed you the day you died. And I know you sacrificed yourself to save Dean and Sam." Jo wanted to free herself. She failed.

"I will give you an advice. If you're going to behave like you did the day you realized Dean's not going to be with you then I will be bad. And trust me I am the worst person in the world. I was stuck in Hell; Lucifer was pleasured with my company. It wasn't because of my good looks. So you will change the attitude or we will start a fight. We can pretend that this dialogue never happened. What is your choice?"

Katherine freed Jo's hand and waited for answer. Jo crossed her hands through her chest. "Fine." She said. "I will try."

Kat smiled. "Good. Now what is your problem?"

"What problem?"

"What should I do to don't make you jealous?" Kat said and winked.

"Stop doing all the sweet love stuff. That would help a lot." Jo said and smiled honestly.

"Okay. Now let's go downstairs and do imaginary Dean and I fight. I will fight with him. No problem." She chuckled. Jo agreed and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're having fun. Who versus whom?" Kat asked. She was followed by Jo.<p>

"Look who showed up. You mad that Katherine would beat ya?" Dean teased.

"Dean, stop." Kat said. Dean frowned and patted his lap. Kat refused to sit on it and stayed still, with Jo next to her.

"Dean versus Sam. Who do you think would win?"

"Since I'm Dean's girl," Kat started. "It would be Sam." Dean's smile was gone. He mouthed her 'I hate you'. Kat mouthed back 'I love you too'.

"Jo, what do you think?" Kat asked.

"Uhm… I don't know. But probably Dean."

"Thank you!" His eyes were shining. He grinned at Jo and Kat could swear she blushed. But it was normal. Dean had still the single-boy charm.

"Dean won." Ellen said.

"What about Dean versus Katherine?" Sam asked.

"It would be Dean versus Bobby." She said and chuckled.

"Naaah, really. Who would win?"

"Dean." Ellen said.

"Dean." Bobby said.

"I think that… me. Sorry babe." Dean said and winked.

"I think me too." Kat said and smiled devilishly.

"I agree." Sam said.

"Katherine would win. Definitely." Jo said.

"It's 3:3. Guess you will have to fight." Sam said.

"Whenever." Kat proposed. Dean gave her his _'o-really?'_ face.

Bobby's phone rang.

"Yes? – Hey. What's new? – Oh. Good. Thank you. Say Amy I said hi. Take care. – Bye."

Bobby got back to the crew. "We have a case."

Katherine was glad. She was sorta angry and she had to spill it out. "What is it?" she asked.

"Probably a shapeshifter. We have to be careful. One guy shot his own sister in a shop full of people. Then he disappeared and when cops arrested him he cried and said he didn't do it. He was with his friend. So, Dean and Kat are going as FBI and Jo and Sam will take care of the cameras. Ellen will be a civilian and ask what happened. I will stay here if our two agents will need permission. Everyone understand?"

Before they went to the solve the case, Kat and Dean called Matt a cab to take him home. It was the only option. Poor option but still… Nothing else came to mind. They were glad that the plan worked out and no one seemed to know about Matt.

* * *

><p>Guys went to the crime scene. Ellen started asking what happened. Jo and Sam headed to the camera room to rewatch what happened, and Dean with Katherine was looking around.<p>

"You look hot." Dean said. Kat turned on him.

"Stop it Dean. Focus." She said and chuckled. Dean looked on her well-exposed chest and licked his lips.

"Miss? Mister?" Kat turned around to look at the one who said it. It was a guy with dark coloured skin, about 40, bald, wearing a suit. "I am Marshall Turner. Who are you?"

Dean pulled out his fake ID. "Joseph Plant, FBI. This is my partner Elena Young."

Marshall Turner studied the ID and then nodded. "Why does the febs want to know about this?"

"We have to know everything." Kat snapped back. Dean frowned at her attitude. He didn't like her when she was mean. But he still though she was hot. "So what happened?"

"Well, this man… Richard Solomon, age 34, pulled out a gun and shot his sister right between the eyes."

"Yaikes." Kat whispered.

"Then he ran away and we arrested him. He says he's not guilty but people saw him…"

"What about the killed girl?" Kat asked.

"Her name is Jessica Solomon, age 26. She was studying on High School. She was clean, good girl. She had no problems with law. She went to shop with her brother and he killed her."

"Does the guy, Richard, have any problems with… law?"

"No. He was clean till now."

"Uhm… Could we look at the cameras?"

"Sure. Follow me."

They entered the camera room. Jo and Sam turned around looking guilty.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall asked.

"Mr. Nicolson? Miss Singer? You are here soon." Dean said. "They're from us. Thank you Marshall." Marshall slowly nodded, turned around and walked away.

"So what do we got here?"

"We just started with watching the camera. Wait a sec till we find the moment. What did you find out?"

Dean was explaining and Kat was looking around. There was a big table, 10 little 'TVs' where you could see what happened and 2 chairs. Walls were white. There was a small bed, closet and a little window. _'Looks like the worker doesn't have normal home so he stays here… Not that bad idea. I've seen worse.' _she though.

"Richard Solomon, 43, clean till now. Shot his sister right in the eyes. The sister is Jessica Solomon." Sam flinched at her name. Jessica.

"Age 26, clean. Now dead. She was studying on a high school."

They waited and saw Richard, good looking black haired man, and Jessica, young and small blondie, coming. Jessica was looking on some shirts when her brother pulled out a gun. She turned around and he shot her to the head coldly. He looked around and ran away.

"Stop it!" Kat screamed. Sam stopped the video.

"Second ago. You see? Laser eyes. It's a shifter."

"Someone should call Bobby and Ellen."

"I'm going to call them." Jo proposed. Dean nodded.

"As I remember they are staying in sewer systems right?"

"Gross." Kat said.

"Sorry for getting dirty, princess." Kat showed Dean her tongue. Dean did the same.

"Alright, kids. I'm going to rewatch it all if there's another shifter or something. Would you bring us coffee?" Sam asked, looking on Kat. She frowned but smiled.

"Sure. Be right back." Kat said and left. Dean eyed her ass before she headed out. He shook his head and licked his lips, them bit his lower lip.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked. Dean raised his perfect brow and grinned.

"We're gonna get the bitch."

"Not about the shifter. About the whole family thing. Katherine seems okay with it but she is not okay. They are all pretending. We have to do something."

"We can't do anything Sammy. It's their own thing."

"I'm not going to watch them fall apart. I can't see another family. If something happens to Bobby, she'll feel worse than us. We, at least, have each other. She doesn't have her brother because I killed him."

"Sam, stop blaming yourself!"

"I can't!"

Dean grabbed his brothers' arms. "Listen. You did it because you had to. I would do the same." Sam nodded. Jo walked in and grinned. Dean coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bobby's going to talk to victim's family. I'm going to watch the tapes with Sam and you're going to sewer systems with mom. Where's Kat?"

"She went for a coffee." Sam answered.

"What is she going to do?" Dean asked. He didn't like the idea of Kat doing something alone. He cares about the girl.

"She's going to talk to the attacker. He's in prison. Don't worry, Romeo."

Jo rolled her eyes. Dean wanted to be with Kat but then agreed. She needed some time alone. Kat walked in.

"Hey there! Got the coffee and some donuts. What are we going to do now?"

Dean told her the plan.

* * *

><p>Kat entered the room. There was a mirror, table with three chairs and 4 grey falls. One guy, Richard Solomon, was sitting behind the table. Kat walked closer and laid her bag on it.<p>

"Richard Solomon?"

"Yes." He answered. You'd say he's working on his body. He had red eyes. Kat knew he wasn't guilty and felt sorry for him.

"Mr. Solomon, can you tell me what were you doing when your sister was killed?"

"I though you know that they saw me shooting my own sister."

"I didn't ask what they saw. I asked what you did."

Richard narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elena Young, FBI. I'm here to solve the case."

"I though it's already solved by putting me to prison, Elena."

"It's not. Not for us. So what were you doing?"

"I was home, watching TV with my friend."

"When did your sister leave the house?"

"About 1o:3o."

"Uhm… Would you go for a walk with me?"

"They won't let me."

"I can manage it." And so she did. Soon they were walking outside.

"Why are you doing this?" Richard asked.

"I know you're not guilty. Listen to me. This will sound very crazy but I need you to trust me."

Richard interrupted her. "I was home, watching TV with Bob when 15 people saw me killing Jessica. How crazy it is?"  
>But, damn, he was right.<p>

"Touché. There are things called shapeshifters. It is capable of transforming itself into anyone. It generates its own skin. It can shape itself to match someone else's features… you know, tall, short, male. It's capable of taking on the memories of the body it shifts into. It's actually something like bad body double."

"Wow. It's unbelievable but… but I trust you. So this shifter, he killed my sister?"

"Yes. We're looking for him. You have to be careful. Sometimes the shifter kidnaps it's victim to the underground. Don't trust anyone. Understand?"

"Yeah. Are you really from FBI?"

Kat chuckled. "No, not really. It doesn't matter who I am. I just want to get you out of here." After these words, she said her goodbye. She headed back home.

* * *

><p>Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was 3 PM and everyone had bad news. Dean and Ellen were still in the sewers, Bobby was talking to people and got nothing. Katherine was somewhere and Jo with Sam was watching the videotapes.<p>

"This is bullshit! We're not going to find anything!" Jo said desperately. She was walking around the room a good hour.

"Calm down, Jo. We have to watch it all."

"I can't be here anymore. It's frustrating."

Sam hissed. Jo was really bored and exhausted. "Go home. I will take care of it."

Jo did the biggest smile she could and thanked him. After she left, Sam returned to his work. Someone knocked. Sam grabbed the gun and slowly walked to the door. He opened it. A pair of familiar brown eyes were looking at him.

"Hey Sam. I met Jo. She said you need help."

"Uhuh… Yeah. I'm going to grab some coffee, okay? You just sit here and watch."

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

><p>When Sam returned, Kat was watching the tapes; her legs were lying on the table. Sam walked closer and saw that he was wrong. She wasn't watching the tapes. She was sleeping with her arms crossed through her chest. Sam looked on her and smiled. She was just like Dean. He put the coffee on the table and stopped the tapes. He picked up Katherine and laid her on the small bed. She turned away from him. Sam sat back to the chair and watched.<p>

After a while, Kat woke up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Sam. He was snoring quietly. She chuckled. Katherine walked to him and poked him to the arm. He looked around quickly.

"Hey there." She greeted.

"Hey. How long was I asleep?" he said and wiped the spittle from his cheek. Kat chuckled and Sam blushed.

"I don't know. I woke up about minute ago."

"We would be amazing workers, you know that?" he grinned.

"I think we can go home. There was just one shifter. And he's somewhere in a sewer. Dean and Ellen are hunting his ass."

"Yeah. I think you're right. Did you hear something from others?"

"No. Did you?"

"No." Sam stood up and shoved Kat against the wall by her neck. She cried out.

Sam leaned closer and they were just few inches apart. "What are you?" he asked.

Kat smiled. "I think you know, Sammy."

Sam pulled out a silver knife. "What are you?" he asked again, slowly.

"A shifter. But it doesn't look like it matters."

He threw the knife away and picked her up. He walked to the bed and laid her down. She stayed still. Sam climbed on top of her and played with her hair.

He was traveling around her body with his hand. He went down to her waist. She moaned. He went further to her boot. He pulled out a silver knife and cut her arm. Blood was dripping from the wound he made. Sam licked it and then sucked.

"Still have the blood fetish?" she asked playfully.

Kat had one free hand that was unbuttoning his pants. Sam groaned. He stopped drinking and ripped her shirt apart. She smiled and kissed him. He brushed her hair and kissed her roughly. Sam pulled away his pants and started with unbuttoning hers. She played with him. She bit his lip, his ear, kissed his chest. Sam closed his eyes and turned away when she kissed his neck. He cupped her head and kissed her collarbone. She grabbed his hand and put it on her heart. He felt it pounding. Sam grabbed the knife again and did another cut on her leg. She flinched.

"Sorry." He whispered. Kat grabbed the knife from him and threw it away. She climbed on top of him and kissed him on the chest. He grabbed her ass. Sam smiled and leaned for a kiss. Kat kissed him lightly.

"Where's real Katherine?" he asked between the kisses.

"In a basement, near the sewer."

Sam threw her away. "Are you crazy? They're gonna find her!"

Kat climbed closer to him. "No they won't. She's not in town."

Sam smiled and kissed her again. She gently touched the wound from a bullet that Jeremy made and then kissed him. Then suddenly doors opened and an older guy walked in. He saw them naked and quickly went out.

"Get away from here!" he yelled through the closed door. He had a supermarket logo on his clothes. Probably a cleaner or whoever. They both laughed and put their clothes on. They packed all the stuff and headed out.

"Lead me to her." Sam ordered. Kat nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon they were in one old abandoned town. It wasn't a town anymore actually.<br>There was one church, bar, two houses which were highly damaged, and a factory. No person was living here for years because of one big flood. People did not have money to rebuild the town so they moved to another place.

Katherine walked to one of the damaged house. She kicked out the door and went downstairs. Sam followed silently. She opened the door to an old basement where they locked up the real Katherine. You could clearly hear the sewer systems. Her hands were clipped to a metal construction of some bed by handcuffs. Katherine looked up from the ground and saw her double. Sam was behind her.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah. Uh… that's me."

"He wanted to see you. I'm going to grab you some food. We'll need you." her double said and closed the door behind them. Kat was confused. Sam wanted to see her? He's involved in this thing? Sam walked closer to her and ducked down. He looked her right in the eyes and cupped her head.

"I am so sorry for doing this, Katherine. I have to." Kat frowned. Her double entered the basement and gave her a slice of bread with ham and slice of cheese.

"Here you are." She said. "See you soon, Katherine."

Sam stood up and kissed her forehead. He went to the shapeshifter and kissed her passionately.

"That's the reason, Sam? You're doing it because of her?" Kat yelled.

"She looks like you. And she wants to sleep with me." He said.

"You're sick." She hissed.

Sam made a triumphal smile and kissed the shapeshifter again.

Kat narrowed her eyes. "You're not Sam."

They both looked at her and laughed. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Here's a winner! Poor baby is alone and sad and has to wait here till we return." he pouted and sniffed. He walked out and Katherine's double locked her up.

Sam and Katherine were walking around when she asked where is real Sam.

"He's under the ground." Shifter!Sam answered.

"You killed him?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know when the shifter!Katshifter!Sam sex scene came out... yeah, I should stop reading all those wincest fictions**


	16. He's a hunter and I'm the prey

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. R&R ;) Enjoy! Sorry that this is so short. It just had to finish with the last sentence :D**

* * *

><p>"No." Shapeshifter-Sam said and shook his head with a hint of regret. "Just buried him into a coffin." He chuckled.<p>

"You're bad." Katherine's double said and grinned.

"So are you." He said and kissed her. "You know, love, it was actually good idea to go here together. I though it was another stupid idea of yours."

Katherine glared at him playfully. "Consider it whatever you want."

"You know you still didn't tell me why are we even going after the Winchesters?"

She sighed. "Alright, alright. You know that we need to find the alpha shapeshifter, right?"

Sam nodded.

"And he has a baby. So we have to make our own baby so it can connect with the alpha's baby and that means we can track him." She explained.

"But why the Winchesters?"

"Because they were in contact with the kid. All of them."

"Not all. The older man, Bobby, wasn't in contact with it. And Katherine wasn't too."

"But she did. She investigated the place before Sam came and found the baby. And she knows Crowley."

"Why Crowley?" Sam growled. He didn't like him. They worked together but it didn't pan out.

"He captured the alpha shapeshifter. He's probably still capturing him and the kid."

Sam frowned and opened his mouth. It took a minute till he understood what she wanted to do. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

* * *

><p>They were walking around for a while and planning what to do. They split their roles and Sam pulled out a phone. He dialed Dean's number and waited. Dean picked up.<p>

"Dean?"

"_Sam? Where are you?"_

"In a town near the supermarket. You will find it. It's in middle of nowhere. Come here for me. I found the shifter."

"_Alright, Sam, hang on. Don't you know where Kat is?"_

"No."

"_Stay there, Sammy. I'm on my way."_

Sam smiled and nodded on Katherine. The plan officially started. And the shifters like to play.

Katherine's double looked to the basement and saw the other Katherine escaping. _'Perfect. You're doing the plan good, sweetie.' _She though.

* * *

><p>Kat slowly released from the grip of the old corroded handcuffs. Her wrists were sore and bloody red but she managed to climb out the little window, which was now broken, and wanted to run but she had to take a rest.<p>

She could barely move and was glad she escaped from her prison. She knew the shifters were somewhere but she was too tired. After a while she picked herself up and started to run, stumbling over everything that came in her way. It wasn't even a run. It was a quick walk.

The Impala parked in front of Sam. Dean jumped out and asked Sam if he's okay.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Where's the shifter?" Dean looked worried. He didn't know what happened to Kat. He just wanted to find the shifter bitch and ask few questions.

"I have to warn you. It looks like Kat and it took her somewhere. It's in the basement."

Dean looked over Sam's arm and saw Katherine running.

"Oh really?" Dean asked sarcastically and made '_you're and idiot_' face. "I don't think so."

Sam turned around and run. Dean was already in front of him. When Kat saw Dean, she smiled. When she saw Sam and his face expression which looked like - I'm going to kill you - , her smile was gone. Dean, no Dean, she was still running. Sam run faster and jumped on her.

"No! Get off me! Get off me!" she screamed and kicked.

Dean walked to them and hit her in the head. She lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Kat woke up in a moment they were tying her up. She kicked Sam.<p>

"She's up! Quickly!" he ordered as Dean finished.  
>She was lying on the bed; her hands surrounded by some sort of rope. It was funny though she was supposed to be the shifter and have super strength.<p>

Dean was standing and leaning against the wall. She blinked and opened her eyes. Her head was exploding and she could feel the blood in it. She recognized the environment. _Bobby's panic room. _She looked at Dean and saw his face. He looked confused but determined to get some information from her.

"Dean! I'm not a shifter. It's Sam! He's the shifter. There are two shifters! One looks like me and the second like Sam. They locked me up in a basement but I escaped. Please! You have to trust me." she started

Dean walked closer to her and shook his head. "These shifter bitches never learn. Where is real Katherine?" he asked coldly.

"I am Katherine!"

Dean sighed. He walked to Sam and told him he's not capable of doing it. He knows it's just a shifter but it's too hard for him. Kat heard it. Dean was broken.  
>Katherine discovered that Dean was weaker since they knew each other. He couldn't do some things and was still afraid what will happen to her. And that wasn't good at all. Not for a hunter.<p>

"If I'm a shifter, my ears should come off. Try it. I should have super strength. I couldn't be just captured by some... rope! And I should have superhuman speed but I don't! I could run from you faster before!"

Dean grimaced. "It's on you Sam." He said and left.

"No! No, no, no! Don't let him be with me! Please!" she begged. Dean closed the door and she heard his footsteps. He was walking upstairs. She wanted to cry but didn't. It would please the shifter and that's the last thing she wanted.

"It's not going to help you, sweetheart. It's just you and me. And my dirty mind." He said and smiled. He touched her knee. "And trust me, it's _dirty enough_."


	17. You don't believe me, do you

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. R&R ;) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Where's Sam?" Kat asked. Shifter rolled his eyes. They were alone in the panic room and Sam was polishing the torturing tools.<p>

"Under the ground."

"Where? I know evil things like you. You're all sadistic so you took him to interesting place."

Sam smiled. That girl wasn't stupid. He turned around to face her. "Yeah. I did. He's here somewhere. On Bobby's junkyard." He said as he waved his hands around the room.

"What?" She couldn't believe this. They were morbid. Poor Sammy…

"Ooooh. You feel sorry for poor Sammy, don't ya?" Sam asked and pouted. "You should care more about yourself." He said cheerfully.

"What do you want to do with me?" she snapped.

"Cut you so you will look like you were tortured. And then… something dirty." He grinned.

Katherine clenched her jaw and looked away. Sam walked to her and cut her hand. She didn't give him the pleasure of her screaming.

"You're playing a hero, hm? Alright. Just remember you started it." He made a big cut through her belly. She cried out from pain.

"Where is Katherine?" he yelled.

"What are you playing on? Why are you doing all of this?" she screamed back on him and shifted on the bed. Her belly was aching.

"Because we are bored." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam cut her many times and asked where real Katherine is. She didn't answer. It wouldn't help. Sam walked out and left the doors opened. Katherine was working to free herself. And she did.<p>

She slowly and silently walked to the door. She looked around with bated breath and walked further. She was near the stairs when the panic room doors closed. She turned around.

"Hey." Sam said and smiled.

Kat ran up the stairs, Sam was right behind her. Sam stumbled over the furniture Kat threw at him. She ran out the main door and saw Dean talking to Jo. She ran the opposite direction. When they saw her, they both run after her.

Sam was really close to her when she changed direction again. He cursed. Katherine at first didn't understand why he just didn't catch her. He was fast. And then she realized. He was hunting her. He was making fun from her. Chasing her as his prey.

She jumped through the cars. Dean stopped running. There was something familiar to him. The day they were running after each other. She jumped through the furniture. Dean shook the idea away. The shifter had her body.

Katherine was slowly loosing her breath but she had to run. She turned to the left and saw Dean. He was running to her. She turned away from him. Dean was soon right behind her.

"Stop running! It won't help you!" Jo screamed.

Dean was close to Kat. He grabbed her by waist and picked her up. She screamed and kicked everywhere. They took her to the basement again but now they captured her by silver handcuffs. Dean left, went upstairs and sat on the couch. Ellen and Bobby weren't still home. Jo sat next to him.

"She's going to be okay." She said.

"I hope so. But there is something on the shifter. I don't know what is it but… call me paranoid but it's special."

Jo raised eyebrows. She though the same. It was too slow on the shifter. And really, really tired. And it didn't look strong at all. Suddenly they heard Katherine scream. She was screaming 'no' and 'leave me alone' about 20 minutes. Then she cried out very loudly. Dean jumped from the scream. Jo raised herself from the couch, too. They were both silent and heard the shifter crying.

Sam walked out from the basement and entered the living room as he wiped his hands.

"What have you done to her?" Dean asked. He's never going to forget on her scream. It could be the shifter's but it had Katherine voice. Her shriek was still pounding in his head.

"Just poking the bear. Was she very loud?"

"A lot." Jo answered. "I think it's my turn. You guys call Bobby and mom. Okay?"

Dean nodded. Sam was silent.

* * *

><p>Jo entered the panic room with cold face. Katherine was lying on the bed. She was quiet and didn't even look at Jo.<p>

"I heard you don't want to say where Katherine is." Jo said.

Kat was still quiet. She was crying, but silently. Jo couldn't hear if she's even breathing. She waited a while.

"You heard me? WHERE IS SHE?" she yelled.

"She doesn't want to live anymore." Katherine answered, staring at the ceiling blankly. Her voice sounded quietly. _'It broke because of the crying'_ Jo though.

Jo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You would not understand it."

"Humor me." Jo was bored and wanted to know what's so special about this supernatural being.

"Okay. I will tell you what happened. But you won't believe me. Just listen to it and think about it, please." Kat was still turned away from Jo.

"Okay." Jo said slowly and sat on a chair with knife prepared. Kat turned around to face her. Kat looked at the knife.

"I'm not going to attack you. But whatever," she muttered. "It was like this. I was going from the prison. I talked to the guy, Richard Solomon. I told him about shapeshifters. As I walked to call a cab, someone hit me on the head. I woke up in a basement, handcuffed to a bed. I saw my double walking in. She gave me food and went out. Didn't say a word. After few hours passed and she walked in again, Sam was behind her. She said he wanted to see me. He walked closer and said he's sorry to do this. Then he kissed me on the forehead, walked to the double, and then kissed her. I realized it's not Sam, but the shifter. Two shapeshifters at one place. And now here I am."

Jo chuckled without humor. "That's absurd."

"Really? Ask me anything. I can prove it. But no one would believe me because the shifters can take memories..."

"I don't trust you."

Kat smiled slightly and mentally thanked for the little opportunity. Well, if you take that as an opportunity. "You don't have to. I am the worst person in the world. I was stuck in Hell; Lucifer was pleasured with my company. It wasn't because of my good looks."

Jo frowned. Kat told her this today. How could the shapeshifter know it? They remember memories but there was something... real. Something Katherine-ish.

"You still don't believe. It's okay. I understand. So what now? Go on. Grab some tools and torture me. Ask me where is real Katherine and then slap me in the face. Stereotype."

Kat swallowed slowly and Jo saw the purple bruises on her neck. They looked like imprint of hands. She looked at her again and saw that she was trembling… scared.

"I'm not going to torture you."

Kat smiled slightly. But it was a real happy smile. She had enough.

"There is something on you. But I don't know what it is."

"Then go upstairs and do me a favor. Call Dean. Please. That's the only thing I ask."

Jo frowned. Why would the shapeshifter want this stupid thing? Kat wasn't at first sure if she's going to do it. After all, Jo could have Dean to herself now. And if she'll get killed, Dean will fall into her trap. But Jo nodded and walked upstairs. Sam was taking a shower and Dean was still sitting on the couch, sipping his bear. Jo walked to him and he looked up. Main doors opened and Bobby walked in. Ellen was right behind him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"In the panic room." Jo answered and pointed to the door.

Bobby nodded, passed the duffelbag from his shoulders and run downstairs. Dean raised himself from the couch and followed him slowly. Jo stopped him.

"What?"

"The shifter begged me to call you. What does it mean?"

Dean shrugged and slowly walked down the stairs. He entered the panic room just when Bobby picked Katherine's body up. Dean walked closer. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

Bobby didn't answer. He just walked upstairs and laid her on the couch. She didn't say a word. Bobby said that she's the real Katherine. Jo was looking for first aid kit. Bobby was checking her scars and Dean was holding her hand.

"Honey, you need something? Food, water?" Ellen asked as she looked at her with soft and loving eyes.

Kat shook her head.

"I am so sorry Kat. I thought you're a shifter. I don't know what to tell. I feel miserable. I-" Kat pushed her finger against his lips. He stopped talking. Dean looked on Bobby.

"How did you realize?" he asked.

"It's called father instinct. I know which one is my kid. And the silver handcuffs didn't hurt her the way it should, boy! What the hell happened?" Bobby asked. Jo told them what Kat said to her.

Kat smiled and squeezed Bobby's hand. Sam walked downstairs and saw the situation but played along.

"What is going on? Why did you let her out?"

"You will pay." Dean barked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Jo pulled out a gun and shot him to the chest. His body fell down the stairs. Katherine looked away. Bobby and Jo went out to burn the body. Ellen was looking for ice pack. Dean stayed with Kat. She still wasn't talking.

"Baby you should talk. You can't be traumatized for the rest of your life. I am really sorry but you have to spill it out."

Kat shook her head. "N-no." She muttered. "First things first. Sam."

"What's with Sam?" Katherine saw Dean's muscles tensed.

"The shifter said he's..." she swallowed. "He's buried in dad's junkyard. He's in a coffin."

Dean stood up and told Bobby and Jo. They started searching. Ten minutes passed and Katherine walked out. She sensed Sam's presence. She knew where he was buried. She quickly walked to the place and called the others. They began digging and found it. It was a big, wooden, ornamented coffin. The opened it and saw Sam. He was breathing but unconscious. They took him to his room and waited for him to wake up. Katherine was sitting with Dean on the couch. Bobby and Ellen were burying the hole. Jo was taking care of Sam.

"You should now tell me what happened. You will feel better."

Kat shook her head.

"Katherine. I am here for you. You can tell me anything."

Kat mumbled something. "What was it, baby?" Dean asked.

She looked him in the eyes and let out a tear. "It raped me, Dean. _The shifter raped me_."

Dean opened his eyes and hugged her. He wasn't expecting this thing. She snuggled as close as she could and cried herself to sleep as Dean tried to calm her down.


	18. Why so angry

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. R&R and enjoy ;) And don't judge :D**

* * *

><p>"No!" Kat yelled and woke up. She started crying. It was 1 AM and the dark night outside was beautiful. Dean knocked on the door. He was still sitting there, leaning his back against them.<p>

"Katherine opened the fucking door already!" he begged.

She didn't. Kat was waking up with screams every time she fell asleep. Weeks passed and she still couldn't look at Sam. She knew he wasn't the one who did it.

But every time she's fallen asleep she saw his nasty face and his nasty hands touching her body. She trembled as a little kid. She asked Dean to sleep in another room. Kat couldn't stand anyone touching her or being in her personal space.

Sam was okay but slept most of the time. He apologized to her many times. She told him he wasn't the one who did it. But then Sam said her name… And she was lost again. The way Sam said her name made Katherine shiver. Shiver from fear.

Bobby was worried. His little princess was raped. He tried everything to get in her room. However, she didn't want to see any man. The only one who could go in was Ellen or Jo.

They were desperately looking for the shifter that had Kat's look but it was hiding. They couldn't find a thing.

Katherine counted to ten and calmed down.

"Kat open it, please. _I want _to see _you_." Dean begged.

Kat saw flashbacks.

_Sam smiled and played with her hair. He leaned closer, again, and whispered 'I want you'._

She shook the memory out of her head. "Dean," she started and heard that he stood up. "Please stop talking. I need some time alone."

This wasn't what he expected. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything's okay. But she didn't let him in.

"You already had some time alone. Talk to me, Kat. Just talk. I need to hear your voice."

"And I need you to give me a rest!" she yelled and broke her alarm clock. _'Uuuurgh, Katherine. You're an idiot. He wants to help you.' _she though.

"Sorry." he said.

Kat did what she wasn't expecting from herself. She ran to the door, unlocked and opened it. She saw Dean, walking through the hall. He turned around when he heard that she opened the door. She looked like a mess. Her red eyes were significant.

Dean was standing still. He was afraid that if he takes another step she would freak out and close the door again. She motioned him to come closer. He slowly walked to her. She hugged him and whispered a 'sorry' into his ear. Dean smelled her scent in. He couldn't say when will be the next time she comes out. She took his hand and led him in. She locked the door and sat on the bed. Dean was still standing,

"I'm not biting. You can come closer."

"I was afraid you would bite me. I could be in your personal space."

"Yeah, sorry for that. I'm just still scared."

"I understand. Do you know why did the shapeshifters pick two women?"

Katherine didn't understand. "Two women?"

"You and Sammy."

She chuckled. Dean smiled when he heard her laughter. It sounded so sweet. He missed her. Really, awfully missed her. Kat caught him staring at her. She frowned.

"I know I look like a mess, but hello! I can't be perfect all the time." She grinned tiredly.

Dean ignored her. "I love you."

Kat stared at him and swallowed. She didn't want to cry. She blinked to hide the tears.

"You know that, don't you?" He sat on the bed right next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "And I am here for you now. You can tell me everything."

"I can't." she answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because it's awful. I don't want you to know it."

"If you won't tell me then I can't help you."

"You can't help me at this, Dean. It's my dream. A memory. This thing will be in my head for the rest of my life. I'll remember…"

Dean was feeling helpless. She was right. He couldn't do a thing. "You're a fighter. You can fight it. I believe in you."

"You don't know what I am facing. I am too scared and weak for this."

"Chicken." Dean said playfully.

"You remember what happened the last time you called me a chicken?"

Dean sighed. "Yep. I kissed Bobby." They were racing. Katherine won. Dean pouted.

Kat laughed. Dean smiled on her laugh again. It was so freakin' cute.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." She didn't want to. It was painful to her. She didn't want to bother him. She was bothering him enough now.

Dean sighed. Kat snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. Dean gently pulled her away and stood up. "Stay here." He said. Kat nodded.

Dean was gone about 2 hours. She was barely conscious. Her eyelids were really hard. Dean knocked on the door and Kat opened. He had two teas. He handed her one. Kat smiled and took it.

"To cheer you up." They drank it and took places on bed. Kat was lying on Dean's chest. They both fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DREAM:<strong>

_Dean was standing in a corner, unseen. He saw Kat. She was tied up to the bed in Bobby's panic room. She was dreaming about it again. He saw Sam. He wanted to end the nightmare but he couldn't move or talk. He was just standing here helplessly. Why couldn't he move?_

_Sam was walking around her bed. She had cold face. Sam took a knife and played with it in hands. He leaned closer to Katherine's neck and slowly cut her. Dean was exploding inside._

_She stayed still. Sam grinned and tossed the knife away. He climbed on top of her as she was trembling. She screamed 'no' but he covered her mouth. She tried to bite him. He slapped her in the face. Kat cried out. He slowly kissed her neck and sucked her blood. Sam bit her. Literally. Like a vampire without vamp teeth. _

_Dean gasped. He wanted to shoot him right in the face. Or snap his neck. Or anything that would hurt him. He didn't want Sam/shifter to touch her. He didn't want anyone to touch her._

_She cried out from pain. Sam put a finger under her chin and gently touched her cheek. He played with her hair. He leaned closer to her, again, and whispered._

"_I want you." _

_She swallowed and looked away._

_The shifter with Sam's meatsuit unzipped her jeans. She tried to kick him. He laughed nastily._

"_This ain't gonna help you. You are in this alone. Just you and me." He said and cocked his head to the side._

_She clenched her jaw._

"_I'll kill you."_

"_You're already killing me with your looks. Those light brown eyes" he started "are so beautiful. Looking into them is like… like looking into heaven."_

"_You're never going to see how heaven looks like." She snapped._

"_I already told you my mind is dirty, didn't I? Well, what I plan sounds like heaven. For me." He smiled and Kat gazed at him._

"_Anyway," he continued__ "your hair is very healthy and beautiful too. And they smell so good." He said and smelled them. Dean's gut was twirling. It looked like his brother. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_Your body is in very good condition if we don't count all the scars I just made. Your legs are so pretty. Ain't ya a Goddess sweetheart?" he asked and chuckled. "Stop the talking and do some action." He ordered himself._

_He pulled her jeans down and saw her black panties._

"_Stop! Leave me alone!" she yelled._

"_Uhm, I don't think so." He said and continued with ripping her shirt. She was now practically in bra and panties. Sam grinned devilishly and kissed her collarbone. He moved down through her belly to her thighs. He stopped and licked the cut on in. Dean wanted to turn away but couldn't. Sam just looked at her and pulled her panties down. He slowly entered her and groaned. She was screaming on him. Dean closed his eyes but could hear everything. He heard Katherine screaming and Sam gasping._

"_Yeah baby. That's good! Go on! You're a sex Goddess. You like it? Your boyfriend is right upstairs. He could join." he whispered. Dean clenched his jaw and his hands were formed in fists. Katherine cried._

_"I would definitely want to do this every night. You're so good. It's just a pity you're tied up. If you would work too it would be amazing." He laughed her in the face._

_Kat let out a tear._

_"You're crying? From joy I bet. I know I was good. Well with this hot body who wouldn't be good. It's me, Sam, your boyfriend's brother."_

_"You're not Sam. He would never do it."_

_"You can never know. I guess you were reading something about us. We are capable of taking on memories from the body we shift into. But mainly desires. Do you know if this isn't what he wants? But still, you're probably right. He would never be able to be on top of you. He's a good boy and letting his brother do all the good stuff."_

_Dean didn't want to think about it. It was lying. It had to._

_"Anyway, one more time baby, okay? I promise I will be gentle." he said and kissed her bellybutton. She shivered. He slowly took a breath and then entered her again. When she was about to scream he kissed her. Their tongues were brushing against each other. Shifter wanted more. But he knew that if he would untie her she would run away. He panted and whispered not to stop. Dean was red from anger. He wanted to scream but couldn't say a word. He wanted to stop it right now._

_He finally stopped. He put her clothes back but still was on top of her. He licked his lips and kissed her intimate place. She flinched. She was silent and her face expression was cold._

"_I liked it. Well, I rode my horse well. Will come back soon." He whispered, kissed her on the lips and walked away._

_Dean still couldn't move or say a word. He will never forget this. He wouldn't know what to do if he and Kat would change places. She was holding very well after all he's seen. But she felt it._

_Sam came back. And he did it all again but slowly. This time she shouted more. She was shouting 'no' every single moment_. Then they woke up. Both.

* * *

><p>Kat was sweating and looked frightened. She looked at Dean. His face expression was unforgettable. He was worried, angry, sad and desperate. He looked her in the eyes and opened his mouth.<p>

"He… he raped you twice?" Dean asked and his voice broke at the raped word.

She frowned and started to breathe quickly. "How do you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dean, how do you know this?"

"I… I gave us an African dream root tea. I though I could help you but I couldn't move or speak. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"You saw it all?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh sweetie."

Dean broke down and cried. He was supposed to calm her down. He was supposed to brush her hair away and whisper that it's okay.

After all what happened he felt big respect to her. She was handling it really good. Dean never felt such respect to anyone. Not even his father. Katherine was the true hero the world needs. Only now Dean realized what it's like to be a woman. It's hard and now he knows it.

Dean woke up in Kat's bedroom but she was nowhere to seen. He opened the door and walked to the hall. Sun was shining and he heard others talking. He walked downstairs and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you see Kat?"

Kat walked out of kitchen and smiled. "Good morning princess."

Dean frowned. After the week she was hiding and not talking to anyone, she was standing in a kitchen full of people. Sam was missing though. He walked to her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He was surprised she didn't jerk away.

Bobby walked to him and asked what he did. Dean shrugged and said that nothing. They both looked at her. She was poking Jo to arm. Jo poked her back. Dean smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Kat turned around and looked at him. She slowly danced to him and took his hand. She led him to the living room. They were here alone.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling and looking like nothing happened but her eyes were still but red.

"What's up? I should be asking you. Yesterday you were sweating because of what happened, you looked like a mess and now you're dancing in a kitchen with a bunch of people and you're asking me what's up?" he barked.

"Geez, calm down. I'm okay. I took your words and got over it." She said firmly.

"How can you just ignore it?"

She shrugged. Dean walked to her and cupped her head. "You don't have to play the hero."

Kat frowned and freed her head. "Make up your mind! You were telling me that I have to get over it, go out of my room and talk to people. Now, when I am doing it, you're telling me I should cry and break down again? What's wrong with you, people?" She said and walked up the stairs. Dean saw her walking away and cursed himself.

Kat entered Sam's room. He was lying in his big bed. She sat next to him and watched him sleep. She cocked her head to the side and chuckled when he frowned and licked his lips. His eyes slowly opened and saw Kat. He frowned.

"No you're not dreaming. It's me." She said and smiled.

"What happened to you?"

"Why is everyone asking this? What if I just got over it? I know it sounds unbelievable but yes, really, I got over it."

"I'm just glad." He smiled and showed his dimples. "So what now? Why did you come?"

"Oh! I came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Sam frowned.

"C'mon! Get out of the bed, moose!" she chuckled. Kat took his hands and pulled him out.

"I should get dressed." He said.

Kat saw him in his boxers and agreed. "Yeah. You should. I'll wait outside."

Sam nodded and got dressed. He opened the door and Kat was looking at him and smiling. They walked down the stairs.

"Good morning." Sam greeted.

Wishing of 'good morning to you, too' filled the kitchen. Dean walked to Sam and made sure he's okay. He walked to Kat and apologized. They were all sitting under a table when Kat started talking.

"So I guess you all want to know why am I so… hm… calm."

"Not that we mind." Sam said. Kat looked at him and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad. I was in my room this morning and Dean got asleep. I sneaked out of the house and met with Missouri. She was in town. She told me how to block the memories. Now I don't imagine things, don't remember if I don't want to. It's easy as that."

"How did you meet Missouri? I mean how did you… so fast?" Bobby asked obviously confused.

"I took the Impala." She turned to Dean. "Hope you don't mind, honey."

Dean stopped eating and swallowed slowly. He excused himself and ran outside. Kat was standing in the door.

"Don't worry I didn't scratch it!" she yelled after him. Dean walked back and smacked her butt.

"You're lucky."

"I know how to drive." She snapped and chuckled.

"So that's it? You just block it all?" Sam asked.

"Yop."

"What are the consequences?" Jo asked.

"There aren't. So now, please stop asking if I'm really okay. That would help a lot."

They nodded and agreed.

"So, did you find the shifter since I was out of my mind?" No one answered. "You didn't…" she hissed.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I want to kill it." She said.

"She's adorable." Ellen said.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked totally out of topic.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the coffin or something. How did you know where I was?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. I felt your presence on the place and we found you."

"Thank you for that."

"Guys, would you stop the chick-flick moments?" Dean asked. Kat laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everything for you."

"What about a massage?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Kat laughed.

"What?"

"You're a fool."

"For you." was his answer. Kat smiled and kissed his nose.

"You're cute." Ellen said.

"I'm going to puke." Kat noted.

"Come on! It was a compliment."

"No. I mean it. I'm going to puke." She said and put a hand in front of her mouth. She raised herself from table and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door. Dean tried to open it.

"Kat! Open up!"

He heard how she puked her guts up. Again and again.

She slowly washed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. She opened the door and saw 5 pair of eyes looking at her.

"Who the hell did the breakfast?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Haven't we talked about this okay thing? It was just nausea or something."

Dean gave her 'yeah sure' look. She tapped his cheek and smiled. She sat on the couch and looked on the map.

"Where did you look?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"For the shifter. There has to be some place."

"Could you stop thinking about the shifter and look on yourself?" Jo asked.

Kat looked at her and sighed.

"You should go to hospital. To let them look at you after you were tortured and raped." Jo said the words with no problem. Everyone else flinched at the word. Kat stayed still and looked her in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with you but no one else. Just you and me."

"Kat n-" Dean started but Jo interrupted him.

"Dean, shut up. Be glad she will go to the hospital. We'll be back soon. I promise."

Dean glared at Jo and looked at Kat and kissed her on the lips. She was glad she brushed her teeth. Kat cupped his head and stayed some seconds in his embrace.

"It's just a hospital. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Jo with Kat slowly walked in. Bobby ran to his daughter and checked her.<p>

"I'm okay, dad. They didn't even ask about the scars and bites... Nothing happened."

"Jo, what did the doctor say?"

"That she's okay." She lied. Katherine was definitely everything but not okay. Dean went to Jo and hugged her. She breathed his scent in. That was the only opportunity she could be so close to him. Kat knew she still wanted him. Jo knew that she'll probably never have him. But she could try. Things between them weren't so pink. Moreover, after what happened in hospital they will never be pink. Dean turned to Kat and hugged her romantically. Jo looked away.

"So everything is ok?" Dean asked.

'_No'_ Kat though. "Yop. Dean? Can I talk to you in private?"

And here it is. Dean knew it wasn't okay. Bobby frowned. He didn't like when she talked about something without him. He wanted to go after them and eavesdrop. But Ellen took his hand and led him to the couch and tried to entertain him somehow.

"Sure." Dean answered.

They went upstairs and Dean sat on her bed. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Kat shook her head. She sat next to him and took his hand.

"I went to the hospital. The doctor gave me… baby test," Dean straightened up "And it was positive."

"It means… we're… we're going to have a baby?" How could he handle a baby? Right now he couldn't. It was big responsibility and he was frightened. He never though it will come so soon.

"No. Not you and me. But me and… the shifter."

"You kidding…" He hasn't though about that. The shifter raped her, it will be his baby. And if the other shifter bitch will find out she could kidnap her and when the baby would be born she would definitely take time to kill her. Or Kat would be food to that shapeshifter thing. He shook the ideas away.

"I wish I would. I already made a decision. I want to kill it."

Dean though it would be a good idea. But there has to be a hitch. It was normal she would like to kill it. He would rather kill it now. It was occupying her body. Breathing her air. Eating her food.

"But if we'll do it, I could never get pregnant again. So I ask you, do you want to have baby? I mean not the shifter baby but another baby."

Dean frowned. What was she planning if he would say yes? Dean wasn't thinking about kids. He was a Casanova. But though when he lived with Lisa and Ben... Ben really looked like his kid. He was thinking like him and doing what he would do. He liked Ben. And he would like to have another one. Dean Winchester would like to have kids. Not right now, but definitely later.

Dean loved Kat and knew she loved him too but he didn't know if he wants to have a baby with her. She was Bobby's daughter. That was the first thing. And then there was Jo. The little blondie he kissed passionately before she died. He still felt something to her. But it wasn't strong enough to beat the other love. The love between Jo and Dean was fading but he still imagined them together sometimes. Back to the problem.

"What if I say no and what if yes?"

"If you say no, I will… well, doctors will kill it. And I could never get pregnant again. But there would still be a chance. If you say yes, I will give a birth to that thing and then kill it. But it has to die." Kat was brave. She knew what was wrong and what was good. And she made a rational decision. Good decision. She would suffer and give birth to that thing just because Dean would like to have kids.

"Do you know about someone who survived giving birth to that thing?" he asked.

"No. But I've never seen a shapeshifter baby." she lied.

"I did. I took care of it."

Kat imagined Dean like a father. He would care and love and protect. That's what a baby needs. She remembered when Dean was talking about Lisa and Ben. That he loved the kid with his heart. He did everything to protect them. Kat sometimes though she was just the second one, because Lisa was in danger and couldn't take care of herself, she sometimes though that if some things wouldn't happen to them, Dean would still be with Lisa and she though that Dean would change them anytime.

But after all, Lisa wasn't in contact with him for more than year. Yes, her memory got erased but Dean could easily go back.

"You would be an awesome father."

"I know." He grinned. "Does Jo know about this?"

"Yop. I begged her not to tell. So what is your answer?"

Dean knew it would be a big risk to have a baby. But he wants it. In the future. Not now, but later. But the little things inside her could kill her in a heartbeat. It could eat her organs or something._ He made a decision. A hard one._


	19. I'm done

**As always I do not own anything you recognize. Have fun while reading and don't forget that review is love (even a critique ;)). I suck at grammar and I know it. Please, try to ignore it. If you have any idea what could/should happen just PM me. We can discuss it (I have plenty of ideas but I still want to hear your opinion). This is pretty long chapter so take a time :D. That's probably all I wanted to say.**

* * *

><p>"So what is your decision, Dean?" Kat asked eagerly, her back still turned against Dean's adorable face.<p>

"I think… what would you want?"

Kat glared at him playfully. She knew he already made up his mind. He was just shy to say it out loud. "Dean, I told you already. So what is your decision?"

"Your father will gank me."

"Why should he?"

"Because I want you to go to abortion." He said and it came out almost as a whisper.

So here it is. Katherine was surprised but wasn't at the same time. "You don't want to have kids?"

"I do. Well, not now" he walked to her and put his strong, manly arms around her waist "but later. They're not necessary and you won't suffer."

Kat turned to him and locked eyes with his. He was honest and… _'Cute'_ she though.

"We should tell the others, don't you think?" Dean asked and walked to open the door. She slammed them. Dean turned at her and raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I think Jo is the only one who should know that."

"Why?"

"Dad will kill me and be very upset. I don't want that. We'll do it as stupid teenage kids. It will be our dirty little secret."

"I though we already have some dirty little secrets?" he grinned and winked at her as he eyed her up and down. She slapped his arm and chuckled.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean! Dammit!"

"What?" he asked and looked as puppy who got lost in the woods.

"I already said I'm okay. I said it so many times that I'm starting to hate the word." She said and opened the door. She walked downstairs and Bobby run to her and checked her again.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really. It's okay."

Dean walked downstairs and began to apologize. Bobby patted his back and said it wasn't his fault. Dean nodded and sat next to Sam. Ellen was talking about some hunt and Sam was searching for that banshee thing they heard about some days ago. Bobby joined the debate. Dean was sitting and ignoring whole world. He still couldn't believe Kat has a baby. And it's not his. His thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name.

Dean looked after the voice and saw Jo. She motioned him to come closer to her. Dean walked to her and hid to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Jo?"

"What did Kat tell you?"

Dean cocked his head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Did she tell you in which week is she?"

Dean looked on the wall behind her and then back at her. "No."

Jo looked angry. "I though so. She's in 11th week."

Dean shook his head. "That's impossible. She was… impregnated 4 or 5 weeks ago."

Jo waited till Dean realized. Dean opened and closed his mouth. Then he propped his head with left hand. "I don't get it."

"Me too. You didn't do _that_ 11 weeks ago, did you?"

Dean scratched his head. "No. I don't think so… no. No, we didn't."

Jo frowned and walked out from the bathroom. Dean went after her. Jo walked to Kat who was washing the dishes in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled. Her smile was greeted with frowny faces. "What?"

"How is it possible that you're in 11th month?" Jo asked. Kat opened her eyes widely and looked at Dean. She walked in front of him and tried to take his hand. He refused.

"I can't explain it."

"Eleven weeks ago, you were working alone in the bar, right?" Dean asked. Kat nodded.

"And now you're in eleventh week." Dean licked his lips. "You cheated on me?" he asked calmly, looking hurt and confused.

Katherine only now realized what was Dean thinking about. "What? No! Dean, since we met I didn't cheat on you. How can you think that?"

"Because you weren't under my control and you did whatever you wanted to do."

"So you're saying that I'm now under your control?" she said and tossed the rag away, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I meant you weren't under any supervision."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Bodyguard. I didn't know I can't work alone. Why is that? Because I'm a woman? Because I'm-"

Dean interrupted her. "'Cause you're the one I should take the fucking care of and should never let this happen."

Kat was surprised. Dean took all the fake blame on himself. "Anyway, how is it then?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Couldn't the doctor make a mistake?"

"No. I told him it's not possible because it happened only about 5 weeks ago."

"Why didn't you have nausea or something before?"

"I don't know."

"But I do." Said a voice. It was a stranger. His voice was deep but confident. Dean, Katherine and Jo knew the voice. They turned to face the figure that said it.

* * *

><p>They were looking at tall man, in his thirties, with dark hair and pierce blue eyes. He sported a pair of dress shoes, dress slacks, unbuttoned white-stripped dress shirt, and loosened necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat. His outward appearance radiated a natural calm and serenity.<p>

"_Cas_…" Dean said, obviously surprised. Jo had also her mouth opened. The only one who was not surprised was Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"I came to tell you about that." He said and pointed at Kat's abdomen. Dean protectively moved in front of her.

"Keep talking angel-boy." She said.

"You forgot I am not an angel anymore. I am God. And you should be glad I have not destroyed you yet."

"We're not going to bow down and profess our love to you." She snapped back.

Sam, Ellen and Bobby entered the room and saw Castiel. Bobby went to take his daughter away but fall on his knees and bowed down. Ellen, Sam, Jo and Dean did the same.

Castiel frowned when he saw that the self-confident woman didn't bow down. He narrowed his eyes but Kat stood there without a move. "That's not working on me, Cas." She said.

Cas snapped his fingers but nothing happened again. He repeated that many times but nothing happened. Katherine walked to Castiel and patted his arm. She leaned closer and whispered him something. After that Cas tried to hit Kat right in the face but she blocked his punch. She took his hand and moved it behind his back. She was holding him tightly and the new God couldn't move.

"What is happening?" he asked, obviously angry.

"As I said. God is not pleased with your work. You took his place. He's not going to forget this betrayal."

Cas tried to free himself. He failed. He closed his eyes and wiped her whole family from the Earth (as he did with Raphael). Kat left his hands and walked in front of him. "Take them back." She ordered through clenched teeth.

"No."

She closed her eyes and Castiel screamed out from pain. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm not the one who's doing it."

"Then who?"

"You're doing it yourself."

Cas looked up on her. "How is that even possible?"

Katherine cocked her head and looked at him as on lost puppy. "Let's say… that you ate all the souls, right? Now they are doing fight in you between wrong and right. And the good ones are punishing you."

"How is it possible that I can't control them? And I can't control you too."

"Because most of the souls I knew. Yes, from all the 50 thousand souls you ate the ones I knew. How is that possible? I have no idea. You can read minds, am I right?" Cas nodded and coughed blood. "And I can get on your wave so I can ask them for help."

"That's impossible." He said

"Watch me." She said and closed her eyes. Cas cried out from pain even louder. She walked closer to him and asked him what does he want to do with the baby.

"We want to raise it in Heaven."

"Why?" Dean asked. Cas looked up and saw 6 pair of angry eyes looking at him. It looked like Katherine brought them back. But he still wasn't sure how.

"Because it is practically Samuel Winchester's first offspring." he answered.

"What?" Sam asked. They obviously knew what was going on. They knew that Katherine was having a baby with shapeshifter. It was like when they vanished they realized everything. They looked calm but Kat was worried what will come after Cas leaves.

"The shapeshifter had your body and impregnated Katherine. You both are very important mortal and it is first kid of Lucifer's vessel. We have to raise it in Heaven."

"No way. It's going to be killed." Kat said.

"You can not kill it. It is evolving more quickly than any other offspring. It is going to be born at 21st July."

"What? No way. It's in two weeks!" Kat screamed.

"It has to. Number 21 was given. Significance of number 21 based upon Biblical references means Covering for Sin. That is exactly what we need."

"So my first kid will be taken too?" Dean asked.

"_Your already was_."

Dean frowned. He wasn't quite sure if he heard right. He has a kid and it's in Heaven? No. Not happening.

"You're lying." Dean proclaimed.

"I am not. You have a child; its name is John after your father. He is becoming a very good warrior against evil. But he looks more like his mother."

"Who is?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Once, when Sam was in college and your father blamed you for his withdrawal, you entered one bar and you impregnated the woman."

Sam tensed up. He didn't know their father blamed Dean. Sam knew that he chose it by his own will. It wasn't right his father blamed Dean. They will talk about this later.

"That's a lie. I would use protection."

"You were very angry and forgot."

Dean was thinking about it. He remember the night his father, John, slapped his son because the second one left. Dean let him. John was drunk but Dean still felt guilt. He though that he didn't treat Sammy well and he was bothering his baby brother. But he never said anyone because it was one of the chick-flick things and Dean was rather the badass guy.

Katherine's eyes were settled on Castiel and he looked at her. His calm blue eyes were reassuring her. Cas and her had a good relationship and after all Kat still felt something to Cas. She felt he is not the bad guy. He still was the Castiel she compelled to 'possess' the male model body. He still was her friendly angel. He still was the one who wanted Father back. He wanted peace and he became the God because he didn't want any wars in Heaven, though he caused more. This is what she though and she let him know.

After Castiel got the message he walked step closer and mouthed 'thank you'. Kat nodded and stepped to Dean. He was glad she's not hysterical about the whole 'Dean's baby' thing.

"I still don't understand everything." Bobby said.

"And I am here to let you know."

"Cas," Kat started "I'm just saying that it's a shapeshifter. How is that supposed to be good when it's totally evil?"

"In Heaven, it will get nothing, but love."

"Yeah, sure. Who believes that crap?" Dean asked angrily.

"What he's saying is that we don't get it." Kat corrected.

Castiel nodded and started. "You all know that Dean and Sam are important vessels. Well, their kids are supposed to be fighters against Lucifer. Yes, Sam. Your offspring too." Cas said when he read Sam's though. "The first is always the dominant. It evolves quickly and, of course, ages quickly. Dean's child, which was born about 5 or 6 years back, is now about 40. It ages really quickly and we need to use his perfect skills until he is alive."

"What will happen when he dies?" Dean asked.

Cas hesitated a moment before answering. "Its existence just stops. It will kind of disappear into thin air. It won't go to Hell but it won't go to Heaven either."

Dean nods and signs Cas to continue.

"Katherine that is what I ask for. Let it fight on the side of God."

"The old one or the new one?" she asked sarcastically but Cas tossed out his very serious face. Her smile was gone soon. "What if I will get it killed? Go on abortion or something."

"You can not kill it until it is born. And you will need a special weapon to kill it after its birth."

Kat took a deep breath. "So I will have to carry it and then you'll just take it?"

"Or you can raise it but with my help."

"Dude, not happening." Dean said. Kat just nodded and agreed with him.

"I don't exactly understand what are you talking about."

"You're not going to get the kid." Kat said slowly.

Castiel's face was suddenly dark and unfriendly. "You decided side of Hell, didn't you? That is the reason I can not control you. You are on the devil's side." He said, looking straightly at Katherine.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Cas, after all we've been through, you think I would go on side of Hell? I hate that place like any other in the world. I would never fight on Lucifer's side."

"Then why do you want to keep that offspring away from Heaven?"

Kat wanted to raise a kid, with Dean. But after she was told it practically can't be killed, she changed her mind. "Okay. You can take it."

Castiel thanked her, decently. Katherine saw how everyone tensed up. She felt how Ellen's, her father's and Jo's eyes were glaring at her back. She shook the feeling off.

"I have a question."

"Ask anything you want."

"What happened to the mother of Dean's child?"

Cas took a deep breath and looked on Dean. "She died." Cas saw how terrified everyone was.

"So she'll give birth to that little son of a bitch and die?" Dean asked angrily. He was surprised Bobby didn't come to the angel – God? – and didn't rip his head off.

"No. The woman was not important and deserved to go to Heaven because of the life she lived. She is now with Heaven and is one proud mother. But after Katherine will give birth to Sam's offspring she will be healed and you will see no injury on her. There won't be any scars she has. Not even the ones which happened when she was 2, Bobby."

Bobby frowned. He remembered what happened. His was angry at Gordon because he exposed his family to danger. As he was about to punch Gordon in the face, Katherine stepped in his way and in all the rush Bobby threw he to the wall. As she stood up, she tripped over his shotgun and fell over edge of the table with her back. It was a long scar but Katherine was brave and didn't bitch about it… much.

Bobby blushed because it made Katherine remember. He wasn't proud of that memory.

Suddenly Dean burst out of anger. "This is the reason why you let this rape thing happen? Because you needed Sam's kid? You're sick, you know that?" he shouted.

"Dean, calm down." Kat approached him and took his hand.

He simply showed it off. "How am I supposed to be calm? They let the fucking shapeshifter bitch rape you because they're selfish and need Sam's fucking kid!" he shouted on her. Kat stayed still and looked at him calmly. Dean ran hand through his hair. "Sorry, I… I… I'm sorry." He said and Bobby relaxed a bit.

"I should go, now. I am called." Kat nodded and Cas left.

"When did you want to tell us you're pregnant?" Bobby asked, looked on her and didn't even wait for an answer and left. Ellen just shook her head. Jo sent some support through her eyes and went after her mom. Sam was so embarrassed that he left without looking at her or Dean. Kat did the best to look calm and held the tears in.

"Hey," Dean walked to her "don't worry. They'll be fine."

"I know." She said and walked to her room. Dean was standing in the middle of kitchen and though about everything he heard.

* * *

><p>Katherine was in the room, looking at the sun shining outside. She wanted to fall asleep and never want to wake up again. She wanted to be in her dreamland with Dean and their little daughter. She felt something was watching her and saw Crowley, standing under the maple. She smiled and he signed her to come to him. Katherine knew it was really Crowley. She walked down the stairs, trying to be unnoticed. She slowly opened the door and slipped outside. She walked to the devil and greeted him with smile.<p>

Crowley looked at her and then her tummy. "Keeping a little Winchester inside?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I though Cas wanted to destroy you."

"Oh, don't think about it, sweetheart. I am covered and alive. Well, as alive as I can be."

Kat chuckled and asked him what does he want.

"I want your child here to join our side."

Katherine smile was gone and she was prepared to punch Crowley right in the middle of his pretty face.

Crowley saw her defensive position and laughed. "It was a joke, honey. I though you know my kind of fun. Girl, you have no sense of humor."

"I have. Just not the 'Crowley-humor'." She said and trusted him. If he would like to kidnap her or something he would already do that.

Crowley placed his hand in the place his heart should be. She still didn't know if he had one. "Ouch." He said.

Kat shook her head and decided to go back. Crowley wished the best and Kat entered the room with smile from ear to ear. Jo stepped in front of her.

"Why are you smiling? With all the shit which is happening around you look too happy. You're impossible." And she left before Katherine could say a thing. Kat though they were despising her. But it wasn't her fault. And they knew it. So what was the problem? Because she didn't tell them? She didn't want to be the burden. It wasn't even supposed to be born.

Katherine didn't know who she could trust. Her father was disappointed, Ellen… she didn't even know but she looked disappointed too. Jo just barked on her and Sam was… being Sam. Hidden and thinking, maybe trying to find some way to solve this problem. Dean was her support. But he needed to be alone. He couldn't bare all the new news and her complaints. She decided to call Lexi.

Lexi was her friend since 1st grade. Her wavy blond hair perfectly cupped her hair. Her eyes were blue, she had perfect body and you could say she's a Barbie. Of course she had some bad sites. She liked to pick up fights but Katherine learned some things about her over the years. Her father worked with Bobby and they were spending a lot of time together. Last time they saw each other was when she worked in the bar. She entered, looking gorgeous as always, and showed her perfect smile. Kat told her everything. Well, almost everything. She didn't tell her about the Winchesters. Her heart still ached.

She walked to dad's office and was lucky. No one was in. She closed the door and pulled out her phone. She dialed her number and Lexi picked up. She described her problem. Lexi was silent for a while and then finally spoke. "Girl, you suck. Have you ever though about killing yourself?"

Kat laughed, Lexi didn't mean it.

"Well, I seriously don't know. If I would be you I would just call the angels and asked them for help."

"All the angels I really liked are dead. Oh, one became God, though. I still think he'll end up dead."

"Honey, your dad must be freaking out."

"Yeah," she nodded "he hates me."

"Didn't we talk about this already?"

Kat laughed. "Yeah."

"They don't hate you they just like you less." They said in unison.

"Good old times." Kat sighed.

"Alright, baby. Gotta go and make some money. Got ma fingers crossed for ya!" Lexi said and finished.

Kat opened the door and saw her dad, holding a bottle of some liquor, probably whiskey, and pouring it into his throat. Ellen tried to take it from him but he refused. She looked at him sadly and walked to the kitchen.

Kat was standing in the office silently, watching the situation. Bobby raised himself from the couch, the bottle still in his hand, and walked towards the office. Kat quickly hid behind the corner. Bobby entered and Kat walked closer to the opened door.

"Come in." he said, his voice bit drunk. Kat walked to the room and leaned against the door.

* * *

><p>"I am really bad at hide and seek." She joked. Bobby didn't laugh.<p>

Instead, he opened a drawer and took a gun out. He put the bottle on the desk and looked at his daughter. Kat swallowed slowly and frowned. Her family was falling apart.

"You know why do I keep it?" he asked.

Kat nodded. He already told her when he was in this mood. He told her so many times.

"I wanted to kill myself. So many times and _because of you_."

Kat sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Every time her dad was drunk he said everything was her fault. She didn't tell him anything. She knew her dad had to feel better so she nodded on every thing he said.

Bobby laughed. "For example when you were 14 and _you and your dead brother_ sneaked out and didn't come back for a week. I was searching for you as an idiot. Or the other time when_ you _erased your memory to save the fucking Casanova boy."

"It wasn't just because of him." she argued "It was because all of you. Because of you, because of Sam and yes, because of Dean too."

Bobby shook his head and continued. "Or when we found you and _you_ didn't remember who you were. Or when _you_ got your memory erased again. Or when _you_ walked away after that."

"I didn't! Not every freakin' thing was my fault!" she raised her voice. "When we sneaked out it was because Jeremy wanted to say goodbye to his girlfriend before we left! It took a week because Jeremy asked if we could stay because of her operation! I got my memory erased to save the ones I love! I did a deal with the devil just to save you!"

Ellen and Jo were standing behind Katherine, but she didn't notice and continued.

"I asked everyone I knew to bring Ellen and Jo back from Hell because I know you love Ellen like you loved mom! I had to do not an easy job because of it! Then it really wasn't my fault that I didn't remember who you were! And after I got my memory erased the n-th time it was because Dean send me away if I remember good! You have any other things you want to blame me for?"

Dean and Sam were now standing behind her too.

"Mom died? And how am I related to that? Because I was born? You wanted another kid so do not blame me! Because I went to Hell? I did it for you! You and Jeremy died and I just brought you back because you were more needed than me in hunter's world!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she stayed still and continued. She didn't know why was she doing it.

"What else do you have on me?" she asked.

"You are destroying this family! Look at them. _Ellen is a wreck_ because she tries to help you and me. _Jo is_ trying to get over Dean and maybe she looks okay but she's still _angry as hell_."

Jo blushed. Katherine didn't look around.

"_Sam is trying_ not to be the black sheep of the family and now you're bearing his child! Just think about how he feels! And _Dean_… just look at him. He's totally lost and desperate."

Kat didn't look at him. Dean was angry and sad; his eyes were settled on Bobby.

"_And me_? Look at me." He said. "I have a gun in one hand and bottle of some old whiskey in the other."

"So this is what you think?" Kat asked. Bobby simply nodded. "Honestly, you are calling yourself a father?" she said and turned around. She stopped in front of her family and they made her space. As she passed by Dean gripped her hand but she slipped away from him. She walked upstairs and sat on the bed. After a while she grabbed her duffel bag and started packing.

Bobby, downstairs, was looking at the others. Ellen shook her head in disbelief. "Bobby… how could you say this?" she asked.

"Because it's the truth. She had to understand it already."

"Bobby, you know we love you as our father but you're an idiot. You know how she must feel right now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do. She is feeling how I felt every damn day she made problems."

Dean punched to the wall. With the same hand, which was red and bleeding a bit, he pointed at Bobby and said: "You're a dick." He finished and went upstairs. Sam walked after him.

He knocked on the door softly. "Kat? I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw her packing her stuff. He walked to her and left the door opened. "Wait. Whoa whoa whoa! Girl!" he said and grabbed her by wrists. She cried and didn't look at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Dean, don't make me stay here. Please. I need to get out of here. Dean, I'm begging you." She said and her legs were shaking. Slowly she fell down but Dean caught her before she could smash her butt. "Hey, look at me. Look at me!"

She looked up.

"What happened to your hand?" she started. "Did you punch dad? Oh my God." She stood up quickly and walked to the door.

Dean laughed easily. "What? No. Come here."

"You're not gonna make me stay."

"I don't want to." He said and Kat stopped dead in her tracks. Dean saw she's not going to move so he quickly walked to her and cupped her head. "I'm going with you, no matter what."

Their foreheads met and Kat snuggled closer to him. She placed her head under Dean's chin and he saw Sam, hands in his pockets, standing in the door. He mouthed 'Pack our crap. We're leaving' and Sam nodded. Dean let go of Kat, grabbed her duffelbag and opened it widely. Kat walked to her closet and packed, touching Dean's non-injured hand on every opportunity.


	20. Things are getting interesting

**As always I do not own anything you recognize. R&R and mainly enjoy! Thanks to my friend called "Barbie" (she's definitely not a barbie, it's just a nickname) for support. Love you! ;) I suck at grammar and I know it, trust me. Do me a favour and ignore it :)**

* * *

><p>"Babe, we're here." Dean said and opened the passenger door. Kat blinked few times and supported herself with Dean's hand while getting out of the Impala. "That's our new super-dirty-hateful-motel room. Whatcha saying?" Dean joked.<p>

"Better than home." She replied seriously.

Dean rolled his eyes and sent her in.

"You think she'll be okay?" Sam asked, his brows connected on his forehead.

"I don't know, man. I don't know." He replied and grabbed his and Katherine's bag from the trunk.

"You should get that checked." Sam noted on Dean's hand. It was still bloody and sore.

"No thanks, mom. It's gonna be just fine." Dean replied and lifted the bags. He lightly flinched from the pain in his right hand.

"Dude, I'm serious. I'll check it inside." Sam proposed and closed the trunk.

"Yeah, whatever Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean inside.

They entered the room. There was one king-sized bed and one queen. Little kitchen, table, sofa, TV and a bathroom. "We three share one room?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about it?" Kat asked him, already looking through the bag while Dean hopped to the shower.

"I though you would like to be… to have privacy."

Kat smiled. "No. I'm gonna be a bitch and use you both."

Sam blinked and frowned.

"The baby? I need every possible hand. I can't lift hard things and stuff. Well, that's what others say so… And Dean's injured-"

"I heard that!" he yelled from the bathroom, his voice subdued by water. "And I'd doubt that I'm injured. And you really think Sam could replace me?"

Sam laughed. "Get out so I can check the hand, Dean!" he yelled back.

Kat looked at Sam. "What happened to him?" she asked quietly, so Dean wouldn't hear it.

Sam took a breath and looked her in the eyes. "He punched to the wall after you went upstairs, yesterday. You know his temper."

Kat nodded. She tossed the bag away and lay on the big, king-sized bed. She closed her eyes and flashbacks came to her. She massaged her temples and ignored the pictures.

"You okay?" Sam asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam shot her a look. She looked at his worried puppy face and laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Your puppy face. It's so damn… puppy-ish." She laughed more.

As a response Sam bitchfaced. Kat looked at him and now laughed even more. Sam threw his hands up in frustration and walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

The shower stopped. "What?" Dean asked.

"Your sweet little girlfriend is being a bitch. Could you handle her somehow?"

Kat laughed behind him and Dean in front of him, through the closed door. Sam sighed and walked to his duffelbag. He grabbed a toothbrush and knocked on the door again. "Dean! Get out!"

Dean opened the door and smiled. "It's all yours, Samantha."

Sam slammed the door and Dean laughed, again. Shower was already running. Kat looked at Dean and raised her brows.

"Like what you see?" he asked. His bare chest was still bit wet. And the blue towel around his waist looked really good. _'Even a sack would look good on him' _she though.

"Naaah." she answered. "It's too Dean-ish" she complained.

Dean threw his clothes on her and took another towel, wiping his hair. Kat frowned and looked on her little night table. There was a blue towel. One was on Dean, next one on his hair and she had another. That makes three. There is Dean, Sam and her. That makes three too. But if they have all the towels, what Sam has?

Shower stopped running. "DEAN!" Sam yelled. "YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE ME MY TOWEL!"

Dean laughed and refused. "Find your own."

The doors opened a little and Sam tucked his head through the gap, water dripping from his hair. "I found it. It's on your head." He held out his hand and waited for Dean to give him HIS towel. Dean handed him the wet towel and Sam slammed the door again. He jumped on the bed next to Kat.

"Hard time with us." He said.

"I'll get over it." She replied. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer and Dean kissed her neck. He went down through her collarbone to her stomach. He stopped. "Ain't it bigger?"

"Dean, that thing is going to be born in 2 weeks. Of course my stomach will get bigger."

Dean shrugged and kissed it again. He went down and unzipped her jeans.

"Dean…" she gasped. "Don't… Sam…"

"Sam's okay." He said through the kisses.

But Katherine jumped out of the bed and walked backwards until she was stopped by the wall. Dean walked to her, his hands placed on the wall on either side of her.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't."

Dean nodded and walked back to bed. He sat on it and stared at something blankly. Sam got out from the bathroom and saw Dean, sitting on the bed with his back facing his girl, and Katherine, leaning against the wall with sad look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did Bobby call?"

"No, no. It's… nothing, Sam."

Sam's phone rang. He walked to it and looked on the ID. Bobby. Talk about the wolf… He picked up.

"Hey, _Bobby_."

Kat and Dean shot him a glare.

"No, we're fine. – Quit yelling at me! – I won't. – I'll give you Dean." He said and held out his hand to Dean. Dean gave him 'if-glares-could-kill-you'd-be-dead' look and grabbed the phone with his left hand.

"Bobby? – She's with us. – Nothing happened to her and nothing is going to happen. – No. – No, we're not coming back. – Bobby, I'm sorry, but after all you said yesterday I wouldn't want to go back home too. – She doesn't want to and I'm not going to force her. Bye" he said and gave Sam phone back.

"What did dad say?"

"That he wants you back." Dean answered and looked for some clean clothes in his bag.

"He knows it's not happening, right?"

"You heard me? It will be done as you say, my lady." He said and bowed down. Kat rolled her eyes and hopped to the bathroom too. She let the water run through her and wash off every problem. The hot water was almost gone so she stopped it and put a towel around her. She dried herself and put clean clothes on. They were small and her belly was peeking out. "You damned thing." She cursed. Kat opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Guys, is there somewhere a shop? I really need to buy some bigger clothes."<p>

"But you look hot in these."

Kat walked to Dean and placed a peck on his cheek. Dean smiled at her warmly. "Well, I'm not good in picking clothes and this girl stuff, so… Sammy? Would you go? I have some other stuff to do too."

Sam shrugged and nodded. Kat grabbed Dean's keys from the Impala. Dean just saluted as they left the room.

"So it's pretty serious between you two, ain't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" she smiled.

"Because you grabbed keys from the car and Dean didn't protest. He's not letting anyone drive his baby."

"Well, that means I'm not anyone." She said and opened the door at the driver's place. As Kat started the engine, Sam navigated.

"Now to the left." He said.

"Why? There is just a bar, not a shop."

"I'm going to hustle some money." Sam proclaimed.

"You don't need to. I stole some from Dad as we sneaked out. It's going to be enough. Maybe later."

Sam looked at her and shook his head as she showed him the money.

Soon they entered a parking lot to one big shopping center.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE SHOPPING CENTER:<strong>

"Let's find some normal shop for pregnant." She said and looked around. Sam pointed on one shop. It was called Yesterday Morning.

They entered and saw kid toys. As they passed them, Sam looked on one little fluffy giraffe. Kat looked on some clothes. She saw a short-sleeved red shirt with a V-neckline and tried it. She didn't actually care where Sam was. She was not his mother. Kat looked to the mirror. She liked it and is taking it. She walked out and tried some jeans. After 2 pairs she found the good ones. She walked to the checkout and looked around for Sam. He was looking at one little teddy bear now. She called on him and he walked to her.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Should have. What were you doing all the time?" she asked.

"I was just… looking around, you know?" he answered sheepishly.

"Sure." She chuckled.

She paid the clothes and as they walked out, some colourful confetti fell on them. The sweet saleslady now run to the place they were standing and congratulated.

"You're the hundredth costumers today! You won this little award – a little sheep! And congratulation to the baby. You are going to be good parents, I bet." She said as she patted Sam's arm. The woman gave them the toy and they walked away. Sam grabbed the bags as true gentleman.

"Alright, that was awkward." Kat joked. "You want that… sheep?" she said and studied the toy.

"No, keep it for the baby."

"Sam, the baby is going to be raised in Heaven. It won't need toys."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it will keep it as a memory."

"Yeah, whatever, Sammy."

Sam smiled. "I hate when people call me Sammy. The only one who can do it is Dean."

Kat looked up on him and grinned. "As I said before; whatever Sammy."

"But now I am allowing you to call me like that."

"Wow. I can call you by your name. Thank you. It's an honour."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the trunk. He sat in the Impala and closed the door. Kat started the engine.

"You know, I though that angels would keep our kids in Heaven because they are possible vessels for Lucifer and Michael."

"I was thinking about it too. But Cas fought against this so why would he do it now? Because he's 'God'? He wouldn't do that."

"I can't believe it."

"What?" she asked and looked on him.

"_You are just like Dean. You both have blind faith in bad man_! And don't tell me it's called being a good son. Or daughter. Or friend."

"No, Sam. It's not called being a good daughter or a friend. It's instinct. I have gone through a lot of stuff with Castiel and I don't think he would want the Apocalypse. But I'm not going to talk about this."

Sam looked on her and he saw Katherine's face shaping to Dean's familiar curves. She was like Dean. Protecting the ones he really loves, even if they'd done something wrong. Dean always protected their father, who was just a drunk warrior. Kat is protecting and angel, friend, who is now doing something really really bad. Being a God you could say.

* * *

><p>They came back to the motel room and found Dean looking to a mirror.<p>

"You got a date?" Katherine asked as she placed the bags on the ground, near her bed.

Dean walked out and pretended nothing happened. "Hi." He said.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you something."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. You have everything?"

Kat frowned and looked at Sam. He just shrugged. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Is everything okay?"

Dean raised eyebrows and smiled. "Course it is."

Kat walked to him and put her hands in his. Dean flinched. Kat frowned and looked at his hand. It was purple, with some blue. It could be bruises or his broken bones just showed to say hello.

"Oh my God! Dean!" she said and gently took his hand. "You have to go to hospital!"

"No. It's just a normal bruise." He protested.

"Dean! It may be broken! You have to get that checked. Now!"

Dean shook his head and clenched his hand. He yelled out from pain. Sam was standing in shock. But still, Dean's not going to any doctor. It will get better by time.

"You're such a kid. Sam, look for some… You know what? Ignore me. No, actually don't."

"Katherine!" Sam shouted on her. She looked up at him.

"Thank you. Yeah. Uhm, okay. Grab the car keys. We're going to a hospital."

"What?" Dean asked in protest.

"Shut your mouth, kid. You're going."

* * *

><p>They entered the hospital. Dean looked like he was going on a funeral. In pain. Going on a funeral in pain. Sam was shaking but he still didn't know why. Many times it happened that they had to go to the hospital and they were in bad shape but something was different.<p>

Sam filled all needed notes with true names but false last names and Katherine went on x-ray with Dean. All of them then entered doctor's office.

Dean was sitting on a chair, Katherine standing behind him with her hands on his arms and Sam was leaning against the wall. The doctor, named Laverna, was standing in front of them. "I have bad news for you. In the x-ray we saw that your knuckle is broken."

"Who would expect that, right?" Kat whispered into Dean's ear. He rolled his eyes.

"We have to immobilize it. We will give you gypsum. If everything will work properly you can get rid of it in three weeks. Now, one of the common ways how to get a broken knuckle is by punching to a wall. Did you?" she asked.

"No offense but it's not your problem, doc." Dean snapped back, caressing his hand.

"Well, if you did, you should be controlling your temper. Come with me Mr. Harrison. You two can wait here." She said and Dean followed her.

As the doors closed Kat grinned. "Harrison?"

Sam shrugged. "What?"

"You should stop listening Beatles." She chuckled.

"Why do you give a damn about Beatles?"

"You listen to it on every opportunity, Sam. And it's old, no offense. And don't worry; Dean's going to be okay. He's a strong man."

"I know. It's just, I never actually heard him scream so loudly like today."

"He's getting more chick-flick I guess." She chuckled and Sam joined. After some time Dean finally walked in. He sat on the chair and pouted.

Doctor took place in her chair. "As you can see we used the most common form of treatment – neighbour strapping. His middle finger, the one with broken knuckle, is taped to his next door finger. If everything will go okay we can put it down soon. See you at the end of the week."

Doctor shook her hand with Katherine and Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CAR:<strong>

"You see. It wasn't even that bad." Sam commented.

"You two shut up." Dean hissed.

Kat smiled and poked Sam in the front seat. She was driving, Sam riding a shotgun and Dean was sitting in the back.

"I can't even drive my car because you two think it's dangerous."

"You could kill all 4 of us." Sam snapped back with a smile.

"I would love to kill the smallest one." Dean huffed.

Kat took a breath. "Dean, it's not its fault. It was the shapeshifter. That kid has nothing to do with the whole thing."

"It's going to be born in less than two weeks and you are going to die because of it. That's fair?"

"Dean, stop."

"No. It is not fair. And you know it. I am not saying it is your fault I am just saying that our whole life is fucked up. You, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and me, we deserve at least a bit of happiness, don't you think?"

"I still don't get the point of our dialogue." Kat pointed out.

"Nevermind. Drive."

"We're here." Sam noted.

Dean stormed out and opened the door with his left hand. He cursed his right hand. Sam sighed and put an arm around Katherine's shoulders. "He didn't mean it. He's sorry."

Kat leaned against him. "Sorry for what? Telling the truth? I would love to kill it in a heartbeat but I can't. Dean is just saying what we think."

Sam was quiet.

"Sam?"

He stopped walking.

"Oooh, right. We never asked you. I am sorry, Sam. But with everything what was going on I couldn't think-"

"It's okay, Kat. You can't think on everything. It's just that I would actually like to see how the little kid is. But you all hate it and I feel like the black sheep again." He said and broke down. He hugged her tightly and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Sammy, shhhh. Sammy, it's okay. Calm down."

After a while Sam stopped and looked at the woman in front of him. She was sincere, honest, brave, beautiful and responsible. He loved her like his sister. He was glad for this new family. Sam thanked her and felt himself blushing.

After his wall broke down his emotions showed up on almost every opportunity. But he didn't tell. He didn't want to be a burden as always.

Kat squeezed his hand and went in. Sam walked after her. She opened the door and saw how that little kid, trapped in Dean's meatsuit, is trying to scratch his right hand but couldn't. He was such adorable sometimes. Kat walked to him and placed a peck on his freckled nose. "Dork." was all she said.

Dean smiled at her and picked her up by her waist. She laughed and after a while Dean put her back on the ground. She gently hit his arm and Dean smacked her butt.

"Dean!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You horndog. Stop it." she laughed. Dean pouted and Sam shook his head. He was glad for his family but kinda jealous he couldn't do this with some girl.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Dean's hand was good and healing. They stayed at the motel room, didn't go to hustle money or something, they still had didn't feel what a normal woman should feel. It sort of freaked her out. Katherine's stomach was big but the baby was kicking or something.<p>

"Do you think it's even alive?" Kat sometimes asked playfully. But the truth was she was really scared. The kid is going to be born tomorrow and she just walked around the room like crazy. They weren't having much fun, Sam and Dean talked mostly about some possible hunts but Kat refused. She didn't want to stay alone. And only one of them on a hunt… she was scared.

Bobby tried to call them but couldn't track them down. Jo often sent Kat some messages about important stuff but nothing else. She even called her once and said she's hoping they're still friends. Kat reassured her yes. She had no problem with Jo or Ellen. But her father. One way or another, _Cas showed up_.


	21. Let's go to Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Feedback is love :). Enjoy the reading :) Not beta'd, my own shitty grammar mistakes *shrugs***

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam tensed up and Katherine glared. It wasn't because she didn't like him. She was just… annoyed. And boys were only protective.<p>

"I am sorry to interrupt your plans but you know, Katherine, you have to give a birth."

Kat waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. You've got something important?"

"This child is going to be born on midnight."

Dean's eyes opened. Sam and Kat had the same reaction.

"You mean this midnight? But it's in… like 2 hours!" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"I came to inform you how it will all run."

Kat nodded and swallowed. She reached for Dean's hand. His fingers curled with hers. Sam put a hand on her arm to show her he's here too.

"You will pass out on the beginning. You will not feel pain."

"I will practically die." She hissed.

"Yes." Cas nodded "After you pass out, the child will eat its way out."

"Wha- What? EAT ITS WAY OUT?" Dean gasped. Kat couldn't say anything and just squeezed his hand tightly.

"Yes. It will eat its way through her stomach. But she will not feel anything as I said. After we will have the child, we will bring you back. You will not have any bruises and you will be pure as a newborn child."

'_Will she be pure down there?'_ Dean though, just curious.

"Yes." Cas answered out loud, looking on Dean. Dean shifted awkwardly and blushed. Kat narrowed her eyes on him but soon forgot it.

"It would be better done in Heaven. I assume you want to bring your man."

Kat looked on Dean. After all he heard, after he heard 'it will eat its way out' he wasn't sure if he wants to come, but nodded.

"We should move then." Cas proposed.

"Wait." Kat said. "I need to ask something." She waited for Cas to nod. "Jeremy… he's… he's in Hell, right?"

Castiel nodded again.

"I am begging you to bring him back. Please."

Her father lost his daughter, his little princess. He deserves to have his son back.

Cas thought how does this human being even dare to ask him something like this. She should thank him he will save her from Hell. But after a small considering, but mainly remembering their friendship, he nodded. "I will."

Kat's eyes went watery and she thanked him. Finally, Cas walked to them and placed fingers on Katherine's forehead.

* * *

><p>They all woke up lying on perfect green grass. Dean stood up first, Sam right after him but Katherine needed help. Dean helped her up and they looked around. They were in some sort of garden; there were bushes full of red, blue, pink and white roses and many other flowers. There were huge trees with big crowns, people (angels?) walking around, talking, looking peaceful and greeting the God. Everything was shiny and quiet. Paradise. You think that heaven looks incredible but it was more.<p>

It was gorgeus, irresistible, mysterious but mostly really really _peaceful_. Like war never happened, like God never left, like there was no evil. They could not describe the pure beauty and glory of Heaven. People think they can imagine this but they really can't. These three beings (meaning Sam, Dean and Katherine) were speechless. Dean found himself praying so he can stay here forever. They all stayed in awe with their mouth opened until Cas coughed.

"This place is-" Kat stopped herself. "I can't describe it." She couldn't believe she is going to give birth in such an amazing place like this.

Soon they came to one big house and Cas opened the door. They stepped in and looked around the room. Everything was shining with gold, or yellow, colour. Walls looked like they were made from golden wood, lions engraved in it. They were powerful, their big mouths opened, showing its teeth. The ceiling was the brightest place around. They were amazed. There was one big bed and two chairs, also made from that mysterious wood, already placed there. Sam wanted to touch every thing. To feel what it's made from. It was such a 'tease'.

"Soon you will feel pain. It means that the child is prepared." As Cas said these words, Katherine started screaming.

She was feeling like that kid inside her had some hot torturing tool and was playing with her organs. She could swear she smelled her burned meat. Dean caught her before she could collapse on the ground. They moved her on the bed and she still screamed. Dean stroked the back of her hand and tried to hold her still. Sam grabbed her other hand and squeezed it. Cas was looking at them, expression on his face unreadable.

"GOD!" she screamed from pain. It was an irony that the God she called for was actually standing in front of her. "STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" she managed to scream through the pain.

"Cas!" Dean yelled at him.

"I can not do anything."

Dean let go of her hand, and Sam was not pleased – all her pain was now concentrated on his large hand. Dean walked to Cas.

"How long will this take?" he asked angrily.

"It should stop soon."

Dean let out a humorless laugh. "What else you didn't tell us, you bastard?"

Cas pinned him to one of the walls. The curves of the wall were digging to his back. He panted from pain. "Do not mess with me." He said and let go of him.

"There are some other things, practically not even worth mentioning, I have not said."

"This pain you call not worth mentioning?"

Cas continued. "After the birth, her memories… She will remember everything except love. She will love her father and brother like never before. That child will take away her love for you to spread it. It is one of the main consequences. However, after she looses her purity, every single memory will come back. Nothing else will happen to her. Maybe you do not understand now but you will later. You have another chance so do not make mistakes and mainly do not break her heart. Her child will be very talented so be not surprised when it will talk right after it will be born. Actually, it will take her back to life. Her next child won't be taken, Dean." Cas assured him.

Dean frowned from Katherine's scream and decided to go back to her. She needed him.

"Shhh, it will be okay soon."

After very long 5 minutes the pain stopped.

"You should sleep now." Cas proposed.

"Wait, it's not the time yet. Is it?" she asked, still catching her breath.

"It is. Time is running very quickly here." Kat nodded and closed her eyes. Dean kissed her forehead and Sam her hand. She smiled and soon there was no sign she's alive. Dean knew she will come back but still tried to blink the tears back. Unsuccessful. Sam looked up and gave him a smile. Dean nodded as 'thanks'.

Soon they heard little noise. It was like when you rip your jeans or something. They looked around but soon discovered that the noise was coming from Katherine's tummy.

"Gross." Dean said. He saw how one bloody nail, sharp and pretty big on a newborn, made its way out of her skin. Sam and Dean both stepped back and Cas stepped forward. They both turned around. Dean was so going to dream about big, nasty, bloody nails cutting his skin. He didn't want to see more. Soon they heard how the baby is crying and like a snap of fingers, it stopped. Dean didn't dare to move around and see his girlfriend's organs. No. He's definitely not turning back.

"Let me unhurt pain." Sweet voice said. Two seconds went by. "You can now turn around." The same voice said. Brothers turned around and saw a little girl (could be 3 years old), standing on her feet, naked. Dean looked at her and saw Sam's eyes, Katherine's straight hair, but colour was Sam's, and perfect body. It smiled and showed its perfect white teeth. She had features of her brother and girl. He felt… betrayed, somehow.

Girl turned to Sam. "Hello father." It took Sam's breath away. Dean felt punched. He tried not to show and walked to Katherine.

"I am glad to meet you." She said.

"How do you want to name her?" Castiel asked.

Sam looked on Kat's rested body and on the girl. He had to pick a name. To a girl. He was not expecting any of this. Sam wasn't her biological father (practically) but he felt attracted to her. He didn't know why or how. He just did.

"I – I don't know. M-m-mary? Maybe?"

"So Mary it shall be."

The little tiny figure shook Sam's hand. "I hope to see you soon." She said and left with Castiel.

* * *

><p>Katherine slowly regained consciousness. Her shirt was torn into pieces and Dean could see imprints of teeth from that little monster. She looked around and saw the stranger holding her hand. She screamed and jumped from the bed. She leaned against the wall and then run.<p>

"Damn, not again." Dean complained and ran after her. Sam saw the situation and placed himself in front of the door – the only entrance. Kat looked at the giant man standing in front of her so she turned to the left. She faced Dean. He pinned her to a wall.

"Get off me!" she yelled when Dean grabbed her wrists and hold her. She wanted to kick him with the knee to the crotch but he knew her too well. Dean immobilized her.

"Let me go! Help! Abuse! Help!" she screamed. Dean frowned but smiled at the same moment.

"Katherine." He said calmly, with a sign of laugh.

"You jerk! Get off me! Go and fuck some slut!" She said this sentence in Heaven. Dean doubled over. It was bigger fun than he though. He let go of her and she run towards the door. She bumped to Sam who was just standing here, his big arms crossed in front of his chest. He did nothing to her. Just like the other guy.

She looked around, obviously confused. "What do you want from me? Where's my brother?"

"Katherine, I am Dean. This is Sam." Dean said.

Her face expression relaxed. "Oh my - Guys, sorry. I – it sort of… I feel weird. What happened? It's kinda blurred." She was still confused. Dean walked to her slowly. "Come on. We'll take you home."

"What were you doing with me? You drugged me?" she asked playfully.

Dean smiled at her lovingly. "No. Just come. You don't remember anything?"

"I remember that I – I just gave birth to a child. Father is Sam's shapeshifter. Or Sam. I don't know." She shrugged. "Where is it?"

"Should be somewhere here."

"Let's find it. Guys, thanks for support. I am glad you're here." She said and friendly hugged Dean, then Sam.

One angel walked in and Katherine stabbed him with her knife she took out from her boot. Angel only took it out and gave it back to her.

"My mistake." He said and walked out. Dean laughed. Right now, she practically sinned. So she's not pure now. Dean wanted to do something but decided to try it later. They left the room and saw the garden. Kat was standing in awe – again.

Sam saw a familiar figure. It was Mary. He walked to her.

"Mary?" he asked. The girl turned around, finally clothed, her hair waving in the air. She was so beautiful. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Would you bring Katherine her mind back now? Is it possible?"

"I am sorry, it is not. I accidentally took her 'love' so I can spread it and fight in peace on side of Heaven. But I have to warn you. I am not pleased and you probably will not be too. She loves your brother more." She said and Sam could see 'sorry' written all over her face.

He laughed. "I know. They didn't tell you how it really happened?"

"It is not the right time now." Castiel said. Sam nodded. Katherine walked to them.

Dean was standing in front of big door - their exit. He watched one man, about 40, coming to him.

"Dean Winchester?" he asked.

Dean frowned. "That's me."

The man had longer black hair (but still shorter than Sam's) and blue eyes. He had dark black stubble. He looked in a perfect shape, definitely a warrior.

"I am John. Your son." The man said.

Dean lifted his head in realization. "Man, you look good." Dean laughed. They didn't talk more just shook their hands and wished good luck.

"Let me tell you something." John said. Dean nodded. "_You are a hero_. Do not forget it." John finished and walked away. Dean froze but smiled and whispered 'thanks'.

Meanwhile, Katherine kissed her daughter, Mary, and then hugged. Sam did the same but he also handed her the sheep from the shop.

"So you will remember." He said. Mary thanked him and walked away with two angels.

As Kat and Sam walked back, she poked him to the ribs. "She looks like you. Has your eyes."

Sam blushed. "Thanks. She's beautiful." Kat couldn't do nothing but agree.

Dean smiled at them and opened the door. "After you."

* * *

><p>They woke up on their beds. Sam on single and Kat next to Dean on king-sized bed. They sat up and tried to catch a breath. Kat quickly grabbed her phone. No signs from Jeremy. She bit her lip and glared at the little electronic invention.<p>

"He'll call." Dean assured her.

"Yeah. Anyway, where is the thing?"

Dean frowned. "What thing?"

"That supernatural thing we have to kill, silly."

"We just stopped here to relax a bit." Sam improvised.

"Oh… then let's go to the bar." She proposed and smiled. Dean chuckled at her. She was so alive and happy. But she didn't remember. She sinned in Heaven and she doesn't remember?_ 'What the actual fuck?'_ Dean asked himself.

It was still 11 PM. "How is that even possible? I mean I gave birth at midnight."

"Maybe in Heaven was midnight. Though everything was shiny like the sun just went crazy." Dean said.

Kat chuckled. "Yeah, let's go."

Sam walked out to find the bar and check if they can hustle something. Kat and Dean were still in the motel room. Kat walked out from the bathroom, wearing a top that perfectly showed all the curves of her body, and jeans that totally cupped her apple-type ass. Dean eyed her and then stood up from the bed but Kat stopped him by placing her hand on Dean's chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm, to the bar?"

"No, Dean, you're not. You have a broken knuckle. I am not going to risk a broken finger or hand."

"Katherine, you think you can stop me?"

Katherine just glared at him and raised an eyebrow, reaching for his chin, like she was considering snapping his neck.

"You can't go alone!" Dean said.

"I won't be alone. That giant sasquatch, called Sam, is going to be there too."

"Katherine." Dean sighed. That girl is so stubborn.

"I know my name, thanks. Look, dad, I will be fine. You watch TV or call someone or do something you like."

"You forgot about Jeremy." Dean said, full of pride that she forgot and totally ignored her brother.

"He texted me. He's on his way here. Should come in the morning. Dean, please. I don't want to get you hurt." She said honestly.

Dean nodded and wanted to lean in a kiss but it would frighten her. Damn angels and Gods and whoever. Why again? Like he hadn't enough. Kat smiled at him and patted his cheek. She walked towards the door and then turned around. "Stop checking my ass." She said and waved bye.

Dean laughed at her. He wanted to go to the bar but he promised Kat. And he can't loose his chance for a new healthy relationship. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked to the bar and looked around for Sam. He waved at her. She came to him and sat on the bar chair. "Find anything?"<p>

Sam pointed on some kids around the pool table. "They should be easy cake."

"Alright. Do they have a beer?" Kat asked.

"No, just cocktails."

"God, kids today. You ordered something?"

Sam laughed. "No."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You just gave birth to a child and hour later you're hustling. It's not normal."

"My life is not normal, Winchester."

"Because you're part of ours." Sam laughed. Kat joined. "Where's Dean anyway?"

"Staying at the room. He can't play pool with his hand and he can't fight either. But I bet he's now fucking some girl he found." She laughed.

"And I bet he's not."

"Sorry? Sam, you're his brother. You know him."

"And that's exactly how I know he's not doing it."

"Whatever Sammy. Order me some shit and I'll be back soon." She said and tapped his knee. Sam shook his head.

She walked to the table. "Hey guys. Can I watch?"

Two boys, could be about eighteen, were playing. One was pretty tall, longer blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a checkered shirt tucked into his beige trousers. The second had short blond hair and brown eyes and glasses, wearing striped shirt tucked into jeans too. Seemed on college boys. They looked on her and nodded. "S-s-sure."

She looked on the one with glasses. He hit the ball and it went right to the hole. Kat clapped. This repeated three more times and then he missed. Damn, those boys were good. She wasn't so sure about it but tried anyway. "Winner plays with me. Deal?"

"Deal." The blue eyed said.

"How many you got?" she asked.

"Two hundreds. Is it enough?" blue eyes said again now turned on flirting mode. Kat played along and leaned closer. "Enough."

Guys were ending the game and she looked around until she spotted Sam. He was playing with some older guys. He looked on her and signed that everything's okay. She nodded and mouthed 'where's my drink?". Sam shrugged. She smiled and turned back to the table. Game ended. "Sorry, who won?" she asked. Boy with glasses raised hand. "What's your name?"

"Ian." He said.

"Let's play, Ian. I am Kat."

"Nice to meet you." He said and blushed. He was so sweet and Katherine felt guilty for taking money from him. For a while. They were in the middle of the game when Sam walked to their table.

"How you doing?" he asked whispered to her ear.

"Bad. The kid is damned good. Like he's on pool MIT or something. I am not so sure."

"I've got three hundred so don't worry. It doesn't matter if you win or loose."

"I am not going to loose with this kid. I have my honour." She hissed on him. Sam laughed and handed her the drink. He walked back to the bar.

"Who was that?" Mike, the other guy, asked.

"Friend." She answered.

It was the end of the game and there was only the black 8 on the table. It was Katherine's turn. She aimed and prayed so the ball will fall in the good hole. She hit the ball and it fell down. "YES!" Katherine yelled. "Wow, Ian. You were really good. You tormented me with this game."

"I am glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too." He said and handed her the money. Katherine felt guilty and pecked a kiss on Ian's cheek. "Good game." She said and walked away. She approached Sam and waved with the green papers in front of his face.

"So you won?"

"Yes, I'm awesome." She grinned. "Though the kid was really sweet. I would eat him like a chocolate."

Sam choked on her words. Kat laughed. "What? He was cute." She laughed.

"I think we should go."

"You go. I'll stay here and have one more drink."

Sam argued with her about this but she finally persuaded him. The bar is like two streets from their motel room. And angels are still watching over her. Sam had to say he was tired. He told her to be careful. She nodded and Sam walked out.

"One more of this." She said to the bartender.

"One more Batman Cocktail is on." He said.

She chuckled at the name. She drank it and walked back to the room, as she promised. Kat opened the door and silently closed it. Boys were probably sleeping. She tiptoed forward to her bed when someone turned the light on. She turned around and saw Dean leaning against the wall. "How can you be so thoughtless, Katherine?"


	22. Burden needs comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (wish I could). Unbeta'd, my own grammar mistakes. Enjoy the reading and don't forget that feedback is love ;) Don't be shy and PM me anything what's on you mind :)**

* * *

><p>Katherine knew Dean was mad. The light reflected his face and she could see his shriveled forehead, wrinkles on his face were full of fear and blame. She wasn't scared of Dean, she knew he wouldn't raise a hand on her; he wouldn't harm her, ever. Still, Dean built some respect.<p>

'_Wow. Big BAMF'_ she though after he said his 'hi'. "Dean, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." She tried to assure him, though she knew it won't happen. But it was worth a shot.

As she answered, Sam walked in. Katherine opened her eyes. "You were following me?"

"I had to be sure you're safe. I will go and get a shower." Sam said, pointed awkwardly to the bathroom and walked in, aware of Katherine's gaze. Meanwhile, Dean didn't take his eyes of her. She was acting so stupidly.

"No, you can't take care of yourself." Dean started as Sam closed the door. "You forgot there are some nasty, big, six-feet tall guys walking around." He was mainly talking about himself. "They could kidnap you or something! I still can't believe you though Sam would just leave you."

She was still mad that Dean sent the puppy to stalk her home. "You didn't hear me? I can take care of myself!" she snapped back 'cause that was probably her only argument.

"Prove it." Dean glared.

Kat tried to punch his pretty face but he blocked her and covered her little hand with his big one. Dean reached out and tried to hit her head. She ducked down and kowtowed under his legs. Dean turned around, unaware Katherine was fully ready to hit him again, and got elbowed to the stomach. He stumbled backwards and looked on Katherine's face, her grin reaching from one ear to another. Dean walked forward and threw a punch, aimed on her stomach. She hopped backwards and reached for his hand but still unable to twist it. They were throwing punches for some time, which were meant to hurt. Finally, Dean successfully (she was damn quick squirt) grabbed Katherine's hands and pinned her to the wall. She wanted to kick him in the crotch (again) but Dean blocked her with his knee (again), so he had her fully under control. They were only inches apart and Dean could feel Katherine's quick breath on his neck.

"You see what I'm talking about?" he asked, his hot breath gently touching Katherine's smooth skin on her neck.

She tried to shove him off, struggling against his grip. She failed. "Yeah, now I see your point." She gasped. Dean let go of her and walked to the couch.

He wanted to kiss her neck but he rather leaned away. He can't scare her, he swore to himself.

Her hands fell to her hips and her shoulders slumped.

"Promise you won't go anywhere without one of us." He said instead.

"I promise." She said and sat next to him. She grabbed the TV remote from him but Dean snatched it back. She pouted; Dean looked at her, rolled his eyes and gave it back. "This won't work forever." He said.

Katherine stuck out her tongue on him and turned the TV on. They were watching some movie about a guy who had super powers and though he was the only one. He saved people but did a lot of damage and everyone hated him and called him an asshole.

"How is this crap called?" Sam asked, fully clothed, though his hair was still wet.

"Something about a cock." Dean answered. Katherine chuckled and Sam bitchfaced.

"It's called Hancock, Dean. Will Smith playing or whoever. Wanna watch with us?"

Sam agreed and sat on the edge of the couch. Dean was between him and Katherine. In the middle of the movie, Dean automatically placed his arm on Katherine's shoulder and leaned closer. She shifted a bit and coughed to get Dean's attention.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked calmly, looking him in the eyes, seeing there something she wasn't able to decipher.

Dean panicked and grinned. "Don't wanna cuddle?"

She shoved his arm away. "No, asshole."

Dean leaned even closer. "Say it again."

They were imitating the movie. Katherine didn't let go and bit her lip.

"Asshole." She said calmly, with a little French accent.

In that moment, Dean picked her up and placed her over his strong arm. She yelled and laughed. Sam ignored them and tried to concentrate on the movie, still thinking about something else.

Dean sat her on the table and grabbed her small wrists into his left hand. He grabbed the back of her head with the other and pulled her to him. He could feel the heat radiating of her body. Katherine's face fell and he could swear she was scared. "You can decide." Dean started, slowly. "Night outside or date with me."

She smiled. "I'll take the night outside."

"So you're going on a date with me." Dean answered. It was supposed to be punishment for her, dream for him.

"No. Stop hitting on me. I won't be one of your night-stand girls."  
>Dean leaned back and put his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans, ripped on knees.<p>

"So don't be night-stand girl. Be life-stand." He muttered sheepishly.

"Dean, why are you still thinking about the stuff that happened in the past?" she asked. Dean had no clue what she was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Some years ago, when the demon possessed you? I fell from the stairs-"

"And then you woke up in the panic room and poof. Our first kiss." He continued and smiled at the memory. It all began there.

"But that was everything, Dean. After all the stuff dad told me… I can't make myself another problem." She said sadly. Dean knew she wanted him, but still couldn't believe she would just give up. He realized she was like him, daddy's little soldier for most the time. After all what Bobby said, she still protected him. Dean knew he made a mistake for listening to his father, no matter how much he loved him. He was not supposed to let Sam go away, to listen to his orders. Katherine can't make the mistake.

"You just called me a problem." Dean joked, trying to cover his disappointment.

"But you are a problem. It doesn't mean we can't be friends and go somewhere together." She added quickly. "I just can't have a relationship."

"Can't or won't?"

"Maybe both." She answered.

"Is this really your last word?" Dean asked. By the time they talked, his head dropped down. He avoided eye contact, though he could feel how her eyes were burying to his head.

Kat opened her mouth and closed. She couldn't say anything. Dean just wanted her for pleasure. He's not that type of guy who can settle with one woman. At least that's what she told herself and tried to believe it. She hopped from the table and said_ 'we'll forget this happened'. _She went back to watch the movie and Dean walked outside, slamming the door. Sam didn't ask. If she would like to share she would tell him.

* * *

><p>Movie ended and Dean still wasn't back. "You think he's okay?" she asked, lying in the king-sized bed.<p>

"He's fine. He'll be back soon, I bet." Sam assured her. He turned of the light and closed his eyes, thinking about Mary. He didn't know how that little girl stole his heart. She just did.

Kat couldn't sleep. She had to be sure that idiot is okay. Sam was already snoring. She heard doors opening and footsteps. She knew it was Dean. She heard how the couch made a noise when he laid on it.

"Dean?" she asked stupidly.

"What's up, sweetheart? Though you were sleeping." He said groggily and she heard he sat up.

"You don't have to sleep on that crappy couch."

"I don't want to make you… uncomfortable." He said sadly. Dean mainly didn't want to face the incident that happened between them.

"You won't. Come here." She proposed.

"No, I'm fine." He refused. Kat sighed.

"Dean, come here. It's okay."

But Dean refused again. Katherine grinned and teased, thinking it will work. "I want to cuddle."

Dean groaned. "Katherine."

"What? Come here or I will come to you." She laughed quietly. Dean stood up and she heard he unzipped his jeans, then took of his shirt. The bed shifted as he laid on it. His back faced her. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was about seven in the morning when she woke up. Sam wasn't anywhere to find, probably buying breakfast or coffee. She felt Dean's breath on her neck and his arm around her waist. She also felt something against her ass. It was Dean's dick… She shifted a bit but Dean's grip was even stronger. Like he never wanted to let her go. She tried to free herself but it didn't pan out. After a while Dean woke up. He wanted to kiss her neck, shoulder, back, waist… but he couldn't. He easily took his arm away, thinking she's asleep. When Dean raised himself he walked around the bed and saw Katherine, huffing, her eyes closed. He smiled on her and walked closer. He ducked down and watched her. She slowly opened her eyes, aware Dean was watching her.<p>

"Morning princess." He said and smiled.

"Piss off." She answered and put a pillow on her head. Dean grabbed the pillow and tossed it away.

"Dean! It's morning. Give me a break."

"Wait, I'll think about it… hm… No." he said and tossed the covers away.

"ASSHOLE!"

"You wanna try that again?" Dean asked and laughed. Kat joined.

"No. Rather not."

Sam entered the room. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Don't you have something better?" she asked,

"Something like your sibling?" Sam asked. He stepped away and she saw her brother. He was clean and so were his clothes. Though now he had cute, longer, shaggy brown hair which almost reached his eyes, but fully covered his forehead. His lips formed in a smile and his adorable cheeks turned pink.

Kat raised herself from the bed and hugged him. She buried her face into his neck. He tightly hugged her and felt something running on his arm. It were Katherine's tears. He smiled and cupped her face. "Hello, sister."

She smacked his arm and Jeremy pulled her in family kiss.

"I am so glad you're back." She said and hugged him again.

Jeremy put his head on her head. "It's because you saved my ass… again. I can never forget you that."

"Do me a favour."

"Listening."

"Don't you ever die again."

Sam felt guilty with these words. He staked Jeremy. He was the one who then shot him. Sam killed Jeremy. No matter what others said, he did it.

"You know that it wasn't actually my fault. Your dear Sam, here, staked me and then shot me." Jeremy said. Dean's jaw clenched. No one is going to judge his brother for what he did. "Guess, you don't like me." Jeremy joked. Sam looked away. "Don't worry, man. I know it wasn't your fault." He said and patted Sam on the arm with his left hand. He still hugged his sister with the other. "Dean. Hey." Jeremy nodded.

"Glad you're back." Dean nodded back.

"I won't be in your way, don't worry." Jeremy continued and winked. Sam and Dean shared a glance.

"What way?" Katherine asked.

Jeremy frowned. "Your way."

"I have no idea what you're telling to me." She sighed.

"Your way in being an awesome student of mister, here." He said and stepped next to Dean. Kat shook her head.

"Want to eat something?" she asked him, crawling between him and Dean.

"Would you bring me some donut? Please?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "For you everything. Today."

* * *

><p>She left the room and Jeremy turned to Dean. "Castiel told me everything. She did not sin yet?"<p>

Dean was surprised Jeremy wanted her back. She was not interested in Dean, her brother should be happy. "She did. She cursed and stabbed an angel – killed the vessel, probably." Dean answered.

"So she killed and nothing happened?"

"Nope. Nada."

Jeremy scratched his head. "That's weird."

Sam was sitting behind the table, sipping his coffee. "Maybe she doesn't have to sin."

Dean and Jeremy looked at him, obviously confused.

"If am I right, Cas said she has to loose purity. That doesn't mean she has to sin."

Dean frowned. "What are you trying to tell us, geekboy?"

Sam bitchfaced. "That maybe she… Look. She is still a virgin. It's said that… uhm… intercourse is an act of love, right? So, maybe that's how she looses the purity." He shrugged.

"So you're saying that Katherine has to have sex? Don't worry and use the word, Sammy. It's a normal nice word." Dean teased.

"Dean! I'm just saying that she has to loose virginity to remember."

Dean and Jeremy agreed. "Go on, big boy." Jeremy poked Dean's ribs.

"I would do it, Jer, but she says she can't be mine."

"So I'll talk to her. It's no big deal. I think you're a perfect match. She really loves you but doesn't want to hurt dad. That's whom I should call. Do you have a phone?"

Sam handed him the phone and Jeremy dialed the number. Katherine walked in and gave him the big chocolate donut. He kissed her cheek, took a bite and Bobby picked up.

"Is she in trouble?" Bobby asked. Jeremy smiled at his gruffy (bit drank) voice. He missed him so terribly.

"Dad, it's me, Jeremy. Castiel brought me back. We're in-"

"NO!" Katherine yelled on him. She grabbed the phone away from him. "He'll call you later." She said and hung up. "You can't tell him where we are."

"Why? You have problems with him and they have to be gone. You two are going to talk about what happened. I don't care if that will be the last thing I'll do." Jeremy answered, dead serious.

"I do not want to make-"

"Problems? His liver must go crazy because he thinks you're never going to see him again. Because he thinks you hate him. Katherine, if you want to kill him, then stay. I am going to see my father."

Bobby obviously got the message, though he didn't call back.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just be with me for a while?"

"Because you are one little, stubborn, pampered frat." Jeremy glared at her and Katherine knew he was saying what he thinks.

"So you're saying I'm a burden."

"No, you're-" Dean started.

"_Yes. You are_." Jeremy answered. Dean glared at him.

"This is childish." Sam said to Jeremy. He turned to Sam.

"Because I am dealing with a child. No offense, Katherine, b-"

"No offense? You just came back from the pits of Hell and the 3rd thing I hear from you is that I'm a frat and a burden. And you're telling me no offense?" she said, tears already forming in her eyes.

"You always wanted to hear what I think." He shrugged.

"But you came from Hell! I want you to tell me how much you missed me and how much you love me! I want you to hug me and never let me go!" she cried out. "I want you to be there for me. But no. You, instead, tell me that I am your worst problem and don't hold with me. Jeremy, you know that I love you very much, but_ fuck you_." She said, tears running on her face, and stormed out.

Dean immediately ran after her. He shouted on her. Katherine run behind the corner of some street, no one on it, Dean followed her. He went around the corner and found Katherine, running to the end of the impasse, sliding down on the dirty ground in the corner, formed by wall of a building and brick-wall, holding her head in hands.

Dean sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned to him and burst out to tears on his chest. Dean wiped her hair away and comforted her. He placed little kisses on her forehead. Left temple, right temple, nose… She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were wet and red, but she was still the cutest thing he's ever spotted. No matter how she looked like, she was still the most lovable person _to him._

Katherine carefully watched his eyes and lips. She leaned closer and they lips met. Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't jerk back. She tasted so sweet; he felt her salty tears. However, Dean could also feel the blame and shame, not talking about angst and sorrow. She sat across his lap, her hands moving under his shirt, Dean's hands falling to her waist. He broke the kiss and looked on her. She needed comfort and Dean was here. _He will live for the moment and won't think about future._ He leaned in kiss again and Katherine easily tossed her shirt away. She didn't care if they were in public. _She wanted him more than anything_ now and nothing will stop her.


	23. Purity

**As always I don't own anything you recognize. Sorry it took so long, lot of family meetings. This part is bit "hot"in the beginning :) Enjoy it and remember that feedback is love ;)**

* * *

><p>Sam was startled by Jeremy's reactions. But he wasn't any supernatural being, he made sure of it. After Katherine stormed out, with Dean following, Jeremy sat on the couch and took another bite of his donut. He looked innocent, like he didn't say the things he did.<p>

He was selfish. Maybe – Sam realized. Maybe he lost his soul. But how could he? Dean came back with a soul. Why would Cas do it? He was her friend, why would he keep the soul? Cas is powerful enough. Maybe someone else took it. Sam frowned and looked on the sibling again.

Jeremy licked the chocolate off his fingers and stood up. He walked to Kat's bed and saw her phone, just lying there, begging to be used. He grabbed it and though about calling his father. Jeremy put the phone back and sat on her side of the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked, glaring at the handsome man.

After Dean came back, Sam was glad. He hugged his brother and told him everything… well,_ almost _everything. But their 3rd words weren't hateful.

"I don't know, Sam," he answered ironically, "Maybe because that's what I think? Maybe because she should already know that? Katherine is old enough to understand she can't make mess and let others to clean it. She is just selfish little brat without any sign of intelligence."

"Stop it." Sam warned him, his voice low and kinda mysterious.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just because you don't have a father it doesn't mean you can play one to us."

Sam loved his father after all he did. He sacrificed his own life to save his kids and this little boy is not going to slander anyone. Sam was aware he's Bobby's son but still… Sam raised himself from the table and walked to Jeremy. He was much smaller than Sam was, much thinner. They looked to each other's eyes. Jeremy looked a bit surprised, bit scared, but he was playing brave. Sam isn't the one who wants to argue, but he narrowed his eyes and glared.

"What could you do to me?" Jeremy laughed.

"I could snap your neck in a heartbeat. But I'm not going to do the same mistake again."

"Ooooh, I remember. You staked me and then shot me. Thank you for that. I went to Hell. You know what it's like, right? You know what it's like when your skin burns, others are ripping it into pieces-"

Sam grabbed Jeremy's neck and threw him to the wall. Jeremy gasped and stood up slowly, holding his obviously injured arm. He looked at Sam, now fully scared of his power. He was much stronger than a normal man should be, even a man his size.

"How did you-" Jeremy didn't finish the question. Sam didn't answer. Sam looked at him with puppy face and apologized.

"Something is not good with you. I am not staying here. Tell Katherine I took a ride and went to dad."

"I am not your message dog." Sam barked, anger still boiling in him.

"Then give me a paper, I don't mind."

"I'm not even your slave."

Jeremy clenched his jaw. "Would you, _please_, tell Katherine I went to dad?"

Sam nodded. "Sure."

Jeremy took his black leather jacket from the chair and opened the door. Sam said his name and that stopped him.

"I am sorry for that, you know…"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, it's okay." _Though it really wasn't._ And with these words he left. Sam knew Katherine will freak out but he didn't care at the moment. He was still curious what's taking them so long. _Oh, if he would know…_

* * *

><p>"You sure?" Dean asked, his voice raspy and tired, but full of excitement.<p>

Katherine looked at him and sat next to Dean, who wiped away her tears. She knew Dean was waiting for this moment… So why is he asking stupid questions? Katherine leaned closer and kissed his full, red lips. "Yeah" she said quietly.

Dean wanted this so much; he wanted old Katherine back but still wasn't sure. If it's going to happen, it should happen because she loves him, not because she's sad. Dean was surprised by his own thoughts. He banged almost every woman that smiled at him, without second thought, but now… He did not recognize himself. He saw Katherine's eyes, her sweet, little face - very familiar to a cat with black fur, that little adorable tail and heavenly blue eyes, though her eyes were amber hue.

Katherine didn't know what's going on in Dean's mind, what's stopping him. She slowly kissed his neck and Dean didn't move. She bit him, Dean flinched and Katherine smiled into his neck. She straddled him again, pressing her intimate place against his hardness. He fisted his hand in her hair and Katherine's fingers fell on his chest, just like before. Dean's hands fell down to her hips and hold her in place. He rocked her against him in a rhythm. Dean could do nothing but groan. Katherine stopped with kissing his neck and kissed his lips passionately. Dean kissed her back, their tongues dancing inside, brushing against each other. Dean reached for her shirt and tossed it away. Katherine bit her lip and arched her head back, still moving against him.

Dean gently kissed her collarbone and then looked to the street. No one could see them. Good for him. Kat caught him and cupped his face.

"It's okay." She whispered to his ear. Dean's cock ached. Katherine was reaching for his jeans, struggling with the zip, so Dean opened it. He did the same with her, though he didn't have to struggle with the tiny thing – practice. Dean kicked his jeans of him and helped her taking off hers. Dean opened the hooks on her black bra and tossed it away, kissing her back. Katherine reached into his boxers and smiled.

"Horndog." She muttered. Dean smiled and threw her panties away. She took of his boxers as well. Though it was morning and nowhere was on the street but it was really dark corner. No windows. They were glad they saw each other.

Dean interrupted her kiss for a while. "Wait. Condom. It's in my wallet. Pocket. Jeans." He managed. Katherine giggled at his confusion. She crawled to the wallet and took out the condom. _'Always prepared.'_ She though and was glad. She doesn't want to get pregnant again. Not so soon.

She turned around to find Dean, standing and reaching out for her. He growled and gently picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Dean's cock was pressed against her tummy. Dean turned her around and pressed against the cold wall; she flinched at the touch. Dean torn the package and slowly the condom slid on Dean's fully hard dick. She moaned in her wonderful, joyful voice. She pressed her hands on his manly arms, digging nails into flesh. Dean entered her and broke her 'purity'. She groaned and Dean could just smile. He made it. He has Katherine back… He hoped. Dean made more thrusts and he came with her name on his lips. He felt… relieved. Dean almost collapsed but Katherine still held him in place. Katherine snuggled closer to him, putting her head onto his chest. Dean stroked her hair and kissed her head.

The only things they heard were their own breaths.

"Dean-" she started, her breath sounded like she just ran in front of a wendigo. "I remember now. Just if you would like to know."

Dean chuckled into her hair. "Sure I'm glad. Public sex?" he asked, rising his voice and eyebrows.

Now it was her turn to chuckle. "Yeah, problem?"

Dean kissed her forehead and said_ no_.

"We should get back."

"I don't want to." She refused. "I don't want to see the sucker."

"He's your brother."

Kat let go off him and picked up their clothes. They dressed up and walked back without another word, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p>They walked in the room hand in hand. Sam looked at them sadly but his face changed when he saw their hands. "So, you two…"<p>

"Yeah, Sam. We did." Dean answered and winked; Sam shook his head and smiled.

Katherine looked between them. "We did what?" She was aware what they did but wasn't sure it's what they meant.

"We figured out you have to loose your virginity after the birth, so you will remember. And there you are." Dean smiled. Kat stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"I have to… Jeremy…" Sam started. "He went to see your dad. He told me to let you know."

Kat shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I don't need him around."

"Katherine." Dean let go of her hand. "You just brought your brother back to earth from Hell. You can't behave like this."

Katherine looked gloomily. "I'm not going to force him to anything. He's old man making his own decisions. You remember when you sent Sam away, because you couldn't focus on the work? It's something like this…"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam.

"So I guess we're packing."

Sam raised his eyebrows. As if she's going to let him. Katherine and Dean argued in that funny way; one said something and second tried to persuade him with kisses. Dean was a lonely wolf way too long and Sam was sure Katherine won't win this battle.

* * *

><p>Yep. Sam should be a prophet. They were sitting in the car, Dean driving, Sam shotgun and Kat in the back. Thanks God each of them took a shower.<p>

"Stop pouting, candy ass." Dean said as he looked at his girlfriend through the rearview mirror.

"You love when I'm pouting, shorty." She snapped back.

"Would you two stop doing this stuff?" Sam asked. They were in the car for 5 hours and they were still doing the same. It was driving Sam nuts.

"What's up Sammy? Are you jealous? You should find a girlfriend, you know? No offense bro but you're a pain in the ass. Go and annoy someone else." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said and rolled his eyes. Though he would be glad if he could annoy someone else.

"Bitch." Dean answered, as always.

"Adorable." Kat noted. Dean glared and asked what the fuck is so adorable on it. Sam had to laugh.

Sam and Kat finally fell asleep when the night came. Dean sipped his coffee and kept an eye on everything. If Sam's comfortable, if Kat's not having nightmares, if there's a demon on their ass and of course the road. Dean smiled as Sam choked on his snore. His brother was a pain in the ass but adorable sometimes. Dean looked to the mirror and saw Kat, her head rested against the window. She looked so innocent, like there was no evil. _Apple-pie life_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. He lifted his head and saw large trees blowing slightly, gas station – not so full, another car – one of the new BMWs and a bench from wood. He looked at the backseat to find Katherine, snoring quietly. He smiled and looked out for Dean.<p>

His brother was walking towards the car, one coffee in his hand, two more in the other. He opened the door and looked back to figure out she was still asleep. He handed both of the coffees to Sam. He started the engine and turned on the radio. ACDC song came on and Kat jerked awake.

"Jesus! Dean! Idiot!" Dean laughed and Sam turned off the radio. Dean glared at him in the moment.

"Dude, don't touch it. Not my music. Keep your hands for yourself."

Sam smiled, ignored his comment and looked out. "We're we?"

"Hour from Bobby." Dean answered. "Don't worry. We'll be there for you." He said and looked at the woman sitting in the back that was rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. Her middle-length hair was formed in a messy bun; strands of hair surrounding her head. She licked her lips.

"Bla bla. Shut up and watch out for the road."

"Still mad?"

"You think so?" She asked bitterly but with a hint of playfulness.

"What can I do? Can I kiss your collarbone and then bite your nip-"

"SHUT UP!" Kat yelled, her face getting red. "Stop, Dean. No. You just made it worse."

Dean opened his mouth and then sighed. "Women. It's a pleasure but still not enough."

"Keep your mouth shut or I swear I will kick your ass!"

"How? I bet you don't feel yours."

Katherine pouted because Dean was right. She was sitting on her ass all the time. They were in comfortable silence the next hour. Well, if you take Dean's humming of Stairway to Heaven and many other songs as silence.

The Impala parked behind the red pickup. They all stepped out and stretched the muscles. They slowly walked on the porch and Kat, standing between her bodyguards, knocked on the door. Ellen opened with cold face.

Dean though it was because she was mad at them but then figured out she though they may be demons.

"Good to see you. Come in."

Three of them saw the salt lines and the devil's trap on the ceiling. The walked through and each one of them cut their hand with silver knife. Ellen hugged each one of them. "Bobby's in the library." She said. Ellen figured out nothing bad is happening since there were no argues or killing glares.

Kat nodded. Jo walked down the stairs and squee-d like a little girl. She jumped on Dean who tapped her back.

"Missed me much, barbie girl?" Dean laughed. Jo just nodded.

She let go of him and pulled Kat into a strong hug. "Glad you're back." Jo said.

It was Sam's turn. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Hello Jo."

They all looked confused why was she so happy. Sam finally asked.

"Jeremy's back. You should be glad too."


	24. I hate hunts

**As always I don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy and R&R. Feel free to discuss anything ;)**

* * *

><p>Katherine clenched her jaw at the mentioning of her brother. Now she has to face her dad and that's exactly what she didn't want to experience. She's a little coward. Dean put an arm around her waist as he looked up on him and Dean kissed her nose. "It's fine. We'll talk it out." She nodded.<p>

Bobby showed up, standing in the doorway. He was wearing his favorite blue-checkered shirt Kat gave him on Christmas. He had beard and the dirty trucker cap that never leaves his head, mug of coffee in right hand. He looked her right in the eyes. "Katherine?" he managed to say.

"Dad." She nodded.

"Awkward." Jo whispered. Dean frowned as he realized why was Jo in the mood and whispered into her ear. "You just had sex, didn't you? You're happy as someone fucked you. Jo, Jo, Jo. Fucking Jeremy isn't the best option." He deduced.

Jo didn't look at him. She blushed and slowly walked away. Dean giggled because he knew he was right. Bobby still stared. He wasn't sure if he had to walk to her and hug her or just stay where he is.

Dean nudged Katherine to the ribs. She walked forward and pulled her father into a hug. Bobby's eyes got wet. He had his baby girl back. Bobby hugged her tightly, Katherine couldn't almost breathe but she didn't say.

"Chick-flick moments. How… disgusting."

"Dean." Sam said his name to stop him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright. What's in the fridge?" he asked.

Bobby smiled and kissed his princess. "Beer." He answered.

"Epic." Dean grinned and went to the kitchen. He walked to the couch and sat next to Kat. He handed on beer to Sam, another to Bobby and the next he kept for himself.

"Baby, where's mine?" Kat asked.

"I didn't know you wanted too." So Kat took a sip from Dean. He didn't mind and kissed her cheek as he put an arm around her.

"I am sorry, girl. I-"

"Dad, stop. I get it. You're sorry, you didn't mean that. I do forgive you." _'As always'_ she added mentally. Bobby looked on her, tears filling his eyes.

"I am sorry that you had to hear these words so many times." Bobby told her. She answered that it's happening. She'll get over it.

Jeremy appeared behind them. "So you came." He said. Sam and Dean turned around in surprise but Katherine didn't. She took another sip of Dean's beer.

"I didn't want to." She said; her cold face freaked Bobby out. He didn't know what happened between them.

"But you did. My plan worked." He smiled. Boys frowned and Bobby narrowed his eyes. "I knew you will come. Because you're my sister and we have to talk about it. So now I am talking. I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to come."

Katherine didn't answer and finally Jeremy's smile was gone. He walked around the couch and kneeled in front of her. "You really though I could think this?"

Katherine took his hand into hers. "It was a possibility. Asshole." She smiled.

Sam wasn't quite sure. The hatred Jeremy told him wasn't played, at least that's what he though.

Jeremy stood up and walked to his father. "Told you it will work. Now, let's eat something. I am starving."

Katherine frowned on his mood. She realized the same as Dean did with Jo. "Jeremy you-" she stopped. Her brother didn't even turn around just headed to the kitchen. She looked at Dean's grin and she knew he figured out too. "Who?" she asked quietly but already knew the answer.

"Jo." Dean answered. Katherine nodded. "Come on!" Dean raised himself and helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Eat. I'm starving." Dean grinned once again and pulled her to the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam talked about some possible hunts near. There were two abandoned buildings with some strange vibrations. Two possible hunts.

Whole 'family' gathered to set up a plan. Sam, Dean and Katherine had one house and obviously, Bobby, Jeremy, Ellen and Jo had the other.

* * *

><p>Went the dark came, and it came soon, they packed all possible weapons to kill the demons. Our three Winchesters were driving in the brand-washed Impala and others were in the red pickup, which was Ellen's as they figured out.<p>

Bobby opened the door first to find seven possessed people, ready to fight. They had one big table in the middle of the giant room and a map on it. They were planning something out. Jeremy and Jo stick together, fighting as a good team against the three of them. Bobby and Ellen were not awful too. There was only one demon left. He quickly left the body and by the big black cloud he was gone. Bobby cursed and looked on the map.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Dean entered the building, Katherine behind him and Sam close to her. They didn't hear anything, nor see. Katherine pulled out the flashlight. They saw a big table and couch, one giant closet – Chinese style and fridge. The demons were possibly staying here for some days. Katherine suddenly stopped and Sam bumped to her. "Sh. You hear that?" she whispered. Dean concentrated and nodded. Kat looked around them to find a little girl tied to the wall. She pointed at her.<p>

She was purple-pale; scars on her body were bit bleeding so they had to leave a while ago. Dean cursed under his breath. It was horrible to see a mature in this state, not a little girl. "Come on!" he noted.

She had dirty blonde hair and darker green eyes. Her green dress was torn on her stomach and they could see the bruises she had. If Dean would be a little girl, he could probably look like this. She was about 5 or 6, intelligent enough to understand what was going on. They slowly walked to her and she cried out quietly. She was scared from them, no doubt. "Hey." Kat started. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here, ok? We're here to help." She said as she struggled with the handcuffs. They heard the doors were opening. Kat quickly whispered they'll get her out and went to hide behind the closet. They heard about 7 demons talking about some type of blood and laughing at the little girl. "Angela, Angela. You didn't move. Good girl." Demon said to the little girl.

One demon nudged the other and pointed at the closet. They grabbed their guns and surrounded it. One demon stepped forward to look at the visitors. Dean pointed the gun at him but he saw the others so he threw it away and kneeled in front if them, as they said. Katherine and Sam did the same.

Katherine woke up, tied to the wall, between Sam and Dean. They must have blacked out. Both of them were awake. When she opened her eyes, there was already a light which blinded her for a brief moment. The demon stepped in front of her. He was wearing an older guy, about 45 and he smelt like whiskey. "So, finally when you're all awake I can ask. Famous Winchesters and a girl. Why is she hanging out with you boys?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

Dean wanted to spit in the demon's face but stopped himself. Katherine saw that four demons left, probably to find the other members of her family. The demon didn't get an answer, so he went to the table and grabbed a knife. He stepped in front of Dean and punched him to the nose, which was bleeding now. Kat looked away and saw Sam with his puppy look. The demon slashed through Dean's stomach, ripping his shirt and leaving a scar. "You know guys, this is my pleasure. I like to see blood. Sometimes I like to drink it, right baby?" He asked as he smiled at the little girl, Angela. She sobbed.

"Why are you hurting him?" Angela asked with her sweet innocent voice.

"Should I rather hurt you? Be selfish for a while." He answered. He turned to Dean and punched him to his face again.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. The demon just giggled.

He moved to Katherine. She held her head high and didn't show she was scared. "By the way, my name is Jack. Katherine. What a nice name. Are you enjoying the Earth?" he chuckled. He put the knife on her cheek and sliced it. "Can I?" he asked and leaned closer. She spit in his face. Dean giggled. Jack brushed it away. "Guess not." He shrugged. Jack rolled up her shirt and did a cut on her brand new stomach. She flinched a bit. Jack punched her in the face. "I knew you were kind in Hell. But you betrayed my father and I am so angry because of that." He punched her more times in the stomach and face as Dean yelled at him to stop.

He moved in front of Sam. "Sammy, our dearest. How are you? Lucifer says howdie." Sam breathed heavily. "Oh, I know." Jack said and cut his palm. He raised it to Sam's mouth. Sam frowned and turned his head away. "C'mon Sam. You drank from my friends a while ago, you don't want me? Ouch," he said and put the injured hand on a place where his heart was supposed to be. "That hurts." He finished.

Dean looked at him. No, he stopped. Sammy wouldn't do the mistake again. Katherine had similar feelings.

"It's not true. I didn't drink demon blood. Dean, you know demons are full of bullshit!" Sam looked at his brother. And gave out a humorless laugh. "You don't believe me."

"I do, Sam." Dean snapped back. Sam looked on the demon who was smiling.

"Calm down Dean-o. Your cute little Sam didn't drink anyone… yet. Though he was working on himself. Look at the muscles. Like he wasn't strong enough already, right Luci-boy?" Demon poked into Sam's arm. The demon and the three other suddenly began to tremble. Kat smiled and chanted louder. When she stopped at the _audi nos_ all the bodies fell down. Her small thin hands slipped out from the handcuffs. She reached to the dead body and pulled out a key. She unlocked her legs and then Dean. She unlocked Sam too and headed to the girl as Sam helped his brother to the car. Angela's little, almost-lifeless body fell on her and Kat stood up, holding the little girl, sliding in the back of the Impala, right next to Dean. His head was in Kat's lap as she caressed him with one hand and Angela was resting under her arm, asleep. They parked in front of Bobby's house and Dean stumbled in where they took care of him. Katherine gave the child to Sam who carried her inside, Kat right behind him.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he studied Katherine cuts and bruises.<p>

"Demons, attacked us. Four of them escaped."

"How many were there?"

"About seven? Dad, it's not important. Where's Dean? He got all the punches." Kat explained.

"Not all of them." Bobby said and pointed on her face. "I told him to take care of you and you get back with a purple face!"

"It was not Dean's fault! You would not protect me too." She argued. Kat saw Ellen taking care about his face. She walked to them. "I got it from here."

"Thanks Ellen." Dean said.

"It's nothing boy. You should let them do this to you. You're a big man." She laughed and tapped his knee as she stood up. Sam was sitting next to him; still mad Dean believed that black ball full of crap. He didn't drink any demon blood. Sam had no bruises. Lucky kid.

Kat gently put a wet cloth on Dean's tumid face. She kissed his nose and Dean pulled her in a hug. "I hate hunts." Kat fakely sobbed. Dean chuckled and agreed.

* * *

><p>Angela woke up in Katherine's room and screamed out. Kat was sitting on the ground, looking through some books; Dean rested his head on her lap. It was still dark outside, about 8PM only. They both stood up. "Hey, hey! It's okay. It's us." Angela stopped screaming. Kat smiled. "I am Katherine and this -"<p>

"Dad?" Angela asked. Dean frowned. It wasn't his child. She threw herself on him.

"Sweetheart, listen now." Dean started. "I am not your dad. My name is Dean. Where are your parents?" he asked.

Angela blushed and sat back but wasn't scared anymore. "My parents… died. The demons killed them. My mom's name is… _was_ Rose and dad's was Robert. We were on the road when they attacked us and tied us. They killed my dad and then mom." She remembered and sobbed.

Katherine and Dean exchanged few glances. "How did you know they're demons?"

"My parents were hunters." She explained. "My name is Angela but call me Angie. I am seven. Thanks for saving my life."

"You sound so calm. How is that possible?" Dean asked.

"They were searching for us for a long time. My mom said it's a given and that they'll die. I was prepared for their death. It hurts, I'm not saying it's not but…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"You hungry?" Kat asked gently.

"Starving." She smiled. Angela stood up, holding her stomach that ached a little. They bandaged her up when she blacked out. Now, she was wearing one of Dean's plain black shirts which perfectly fitted her as a big long dress. They walked downstairs and Angela grabbed Dean's hand in one of hers and Kat's in second. Sam looked up as they came down and saw a happy family. Bit bruised family but still happy.

Bobby was already eating the chicken Ellen made. "Hey you." He greeted the tiny figure. Ellen turned around and gave her the food. "Eat, honey. You'll feel better." Angela didn't hesitate. Dean was standing behind Kat, his arms around her waist. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked. Kat shrugged.

"Honey, do you have some family?" she asked. Angela shook her head. She had only her mom and dad. Dean sighed. "Should we keep her?" he whispered into her ear.

"What?" Kat asked and chuckled.

"I like her." Dean confessed.

"Dean Winchester. What the fuck happened to you?"

"You changed me. At least for a while, please…" he said and kissed her neck.

"I don't know, Dean. We should take her to another family. To start a new life."

"She'll never forget this, Kat. It's going to be written in her mind forever."

"Yeah, because your handsome face is really helping. You obviously look like her dad."

Dean bit her neck. "Handsome face huh?" he asked. Dean made her laugh by breathing on her neck and biting it.

"Stop, idiot!" she chuckled.

"Hello! Kid's here. You shouldn't swear." Angela noted, her mouth full with the chicken. She looked like a squirrel and that made everyone laugh. Ellen asked Kat to call Jeremy down, to eat his dinner.

She walked upstairs and opened his door. She saw Jo lying on his bed in her red bra and shirtless Jeremy on top of her, grinding against her. Katherine opened her eyes widely and quickly closed the door. She heard a rumble and Jo quickly run down the stairs. Jeremy walked out of his room.

"What the hell, Jer? This was a part of you I never wanted to see. Ugh! Disgusting!" Kat said and waved her hands in the air.

"You're not the only one who can have fun." Her brother grinned. Kat hated her brother's macho attitude, though Dean had the same. But Dean was her love and Jeremy was… well, Jeremy - annoying brother.

"Ellen's going to kill you. And so will dad." Kat giggled and run down the stairs. Jeremy was right after her. He tried to catch her by gripping her clothes or hair. He didn't succeed. As she went to say it in the kitchen, Jeremy put his hand on her mouth. She licked it but he didn't seem to mind. Therefore, she bit him. Jeremy yelled out and reached for her again. He kidnapped her to the next room and excused her attitude. Bobby knew something was happening but decided to let it go.

Angela looked confused. She didn't understand why everyone was just sitting here when Katherine obviously needed help. She raised herself from the table and run after them. Dean was right behind her. Bobby, Ellen and Jo were calmly eating their dinner.

Angela entered the living room and saw Jeremy, straddling Katherine as he kept the hand on her mouth. Kat smacked him to the arm and then chest. "No! Be quiet! Kat! Please! Hell, stop it. You're not going to tell anyone or I will get my revenge."

"Stop it! Let her go!" Angela screamed. Dean laughed at her reaction. Jeremy seemed to ignore her. "They are just having fun. It's Jeremy, Kat's brother." Angela understood and turned around.

Jeremy still kept her. "Dude, let go off her. I'll take her up." Dean proposed. Katherine wasn't hungry and Dean stole something from the table on their way up.

* * *

><p>It was time to sleep. Angela was sleeping on the couch downstairs with Jo 'cause she had nowhere to sleep. House was full. Kat snuggled as close to Dean as possible. He stroked her hair. "Dean?"<p>

"Hm?"

"I think we should move away from here." Kat proposed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a house. Mom wrote it on my name before she died. She was a smartass. I was staying here with Jer sometimes and mom and I had these girl days so we were staying there; it is fully… uhm, usable. We would not come here after the hunts but there. Sam would be with us too."

Katherine loved her family and Dean loved it too but there were too many people. Bobby used to live alone and now there are Winchesters, Harvelles and his kids too. Ellen would of course stay, she was Bobby's love. Jo and Jeremy were cute and should stay too. It was normal that she wanted to leave, maybe settle down with her boyfriend and his brother. He could find a girl too and they would -

Dean shifted and interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know. What would Bobby say? And I am not the settling-down type anyway." Though he would love to and deep down he knew it. Dean already told Sam he's done with this job, he wants to quit.

"It doesn't have to be. It will be our home, real home, but we could still hunt."

"Let me think about it."

Kat agreed and wanted to drift to sleep but there was a small tap on the door. Dean, alarmed, took out his knife, though an enemy would not knock. He opened the door and saw Jo and Angie. Jo had red eyes she was tired and she had obviously problems with Angela. The little one though looked like one of the energizer bunnies. "She wants to be with you, both." _'She's annoying'_ Jo mouthed and Kat chuckled as she made space for the little figure on the edge, next to Dean.

"Could I be between you two?" Angie asked innocently.

"Sure thing kiddo." Dean agreed. They changed positions and Dean curled his fingers with Kat's. Angie couldn't get asleep and they were really tired. Dean sang her a song.

_There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitter is gold _

_And she's buying a stairway to Heaven_

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Oooh makes me wonder_

_Oooh she's buying a stairway to Heaven_

Kat smiled and tried to fall asleep and not to throw herself on him. She really loved the song; she could even play it on a piano.


	25. House

**Again I don't own anything you recognize. Not beta'd, my own grammar mistakes (I suck)... There is going to be a lot of description. Please, just try to imagine something nice :) Enjoy and feel free to discuss things, okay? PM me anytime ;)**

* * *

><p>Sun came up and so did the people in the house. Whole family was gathered in the kitchen, reaching for bread, butter or something edible.<p>

"So you decided?" Kat asked and snatched a jar of jam right in front of Jeremy's face.

"Yeah." Dean answered but didn't continue.

"And?" Katherine asked, annoyed with Dean's attitude.

"And I think it's a good idea." He said but his face expression showed something else.

"You don't really want to." Kat deduced as she painted the bread with the strawberry jam.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Nah, I'm just still sleeping. Where's coffee?" Kat handed him a cup of black coffee. That was his favorite morning coffee – it definitely wakes you up.

Katherine finished with painting the bread and put the jar back on the table. Jeremy had it in hand in a heartbeat. Kat turned around and looked at her man. He was eating the slice of bread she made for herself. "Deeeaaan."

He looked at her innocently and chewed 'his' breakfast. "What?" he asked. "I though you are my woman doing me a breakfast."

"First, I am not your woman. I belong to myself. Second, it was supposed to be my breakfast."

Dean leaned closer and gave her a sweet kiss. She felt the strawberry jam as she licked her lips after that. "Sorry baby. You can make yourself another." He smiled and walked away. Kat shook her head. "Ass!" she called after him.

"Love you too!" he shouted back. Kat chuckled and made two more slices of bread with jam. She knew Dean would want one more. She knew Dean wanted her to eat more but she wasn't hungry. She walked upstairs and entered her room. Dean was lying on the bed, bread in his hand and the coffee on a little table. She sat next to him. Dean finished the bread and Kat handed him the other one. Dean thanked her and hugged her closer.

"What about the kid?" Kat asked.

"You think she could be with us?"

"I don't know. It's not like I don't like her but… I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I always have good ideas."

Kat heartedly laughed. Dean frowned and pouted. "What? I do."

"Sure. _Don't worry_, that dog doesn't bite. _Don't worry_, we won't get caught." Kat told him few examples. That dog was biting. And they did get caught.

"That were… Sam's ideas."

"Sam wasn't with us."

"He psycho-contacted me with his mind." Dean excused himself.

"Sure. Poor Sam's the bad one."

"Always. That's what little siblings are for." Dean explained. Kat just shook her head.

"Ouch!" she said.

"What?" Dean asked, thinking he sat on her somehow, so he shifted immediately.

"I am little sibling! You older idiots think you're always the better."

"That's cause we are, baby. Get over it."

Kat smacked him to the chest and called him an asshole. They forgot the main topic. What should they do with Angela?

"You were right." Dean agreed.

"In what exactly?"

"Ha ha, smartass. With Angela. We should take her somewhere. Maybe orphanage or I don't know. The first guy we meet on the street. Like, you know: Congratulations! You won a kid! Have a nice day! And then we'll disappear." Dean said and actually though it was a good idea.

"You're heartless. No. We should take her to some social worker. Today we could move, no?" Kat asked.

Dean frowned. It was too soon for him. "What about furniture and fridge and stuff?"

_Fridge._

"God, Dean. Fridge? That's the thing that matters?" Kat asked and Dean shrugged. He likes to eat. "I already told you there is furniture. It looks really amazing. You'll love it there. Please." She begged. Dean nodded.

"Okay but Angela will have to go today."

"I am good with that." Kat said and sounded bit selfish. She wasn't, she just wanted to move from her family. Let it breathe. "You said Sam?" she asked.

Dean opened his mouth and raised eyebrows. He looked on her and then closed his mouth. Kat took it as no. "Tell family, I'm going for Sam."

"Sam's a family."

"Not officially."

"You always have to have the last word?"

"You know me." Dean said and smiled. Kat rolled her eyes and stood up.

* * *

><p>She walked downstairs and grabbed her father by his jacket. "What?" he asked.<p>

"Dean, Sam and I are moving. To my house in Twin Falls, Idaho. So I though you would like to know."

"But why? There's enough space. It's not like we -"

Kat interrupted him. "Dad, we already made a decision. You really want to argue about this? I can take care of myself. You don't believe me?"

"I believe you, honey. I don't believe those two idgits upstairs."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Dad. You love them. Do you remember when they went to the past to find the ashes of the phoenix? To kill the mother of freaking everything? Cas was injured and couldn't zap them back. You let him touch your soul just so they could come."

That was a good reason and Bobby couldn't agree more. He gave her blessing, Kat still didn't know why. The house wasn't that far and Dean was not asking for her hand. She walked upstairs to see Sam and Dean packing their stuff. She went to do the same. They were packed and it could be about 1 PM when all the bags were in the Impala and her car. Kat brought her own car – black Volkswagen Touareg 2007. Dean liked her taste in cars. "Where did you get this car? It's too expensive for you to buy it." Dean explained.

"One guy really like me and bought me this car. I didn't like him but I couldn't throw away the car. I love it." Kat smiled and opened the door.

Dean knew she owned it but never actually seen it.

Angela understood they wanted to put her in an orphanage. She wasn't a problematic kid. Blessed child.

Ellen wished them the best and Jo of course did the same. It was Bobby's turn to say bye. He hugged each Winchester and told them to keep an eye on her. They assured him she'd be safe. Bobby walk towards his daughter, her arms already widely opened. He pulled her in a hug. "Be careful, smartass. Don't let them tell you what to do. You're not their housewife. Let them do the dirty job. They deserve it. Both." He said. Kat giggled and told him she will.

Jeremy was already shaking hands with Sam and telling them he'll find them if anything happens. Winchester boys laughed but Jeremy was deadly serious. Sam stopped chuckling but Dean didn't. He was just being Dean. He walked to his sister and hugged her tightly. She didn't hug him back. "Now you love me, ha?" she asked playfully and finally put her arms around his back.

"I still love you." He answered. Jeremy gave her a peck on the cheek and closed the door behind her. Dean was in the Impala with Sam and Katherine in her Tuareg with Angela. They took her to the closest social building. Angela hugged each one of them and then walked away with the sweet woman, Barbara.

"They're growing up so fast." Sam tried to joke.

"Alright, Samantha." Dean tapped his shoulder. "You'll once have one. Don't worry."

"Do not start with your famous don't worries, okay?" Kat said, pointing on Dean.

"What's wrong with 'Don't worry'?" he asked.

"When it comes from your mouth, everything." She snapped back.

Dean leaned closer to his brother. "Don't find a girl who will bitch like this. Ever."

Sam chuckled.

"I heard that." Kat said calmly, sitting on the driver's seat of her car. Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE LOVELY IMPALA:<strong>

"So, you're like... settling down?" Sam asked, trying to play Angry Birds on his phone.

"Nah. Katherine just wanted to move from the family. I am not going to sit on my ass when all the evil is out."

"But you did. Lisa, Ben?"

Dean took a breath and saw Lisa, the girl with dark brown hair – almost black – with bright white teeth and brown eyes. He shook the memory away. "You were supposed to be in Hell, though you were alive and kickin'."

"Should I go and visit Luci so you could have peace or what?" Sam asked and glanced away from his game, hair swirling around his face.

"No. I promised you I would go to Lisa and try to live a happy apple-pie life. I am keeping my promises, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Dean. I asked you to do it because I wanted you to have a normal life. I would be happy if we would settle down."

"So you could finish school and be a lawyer? I knew you always wanted a normal life, Sam. But you can't stop it. Cas is God and Crowley's still alive. Demons are walking on the Earth and maybe some Mother Bitch things are still outta there. And you want to stop? We already went through this."

"I never wanted this life, Dean. You and Dad dragged me into it. I could be with Jess and live a life, have kids and a nice house." Sam raised his voice.

Dean accelerated the car. Kat knew there was something bad because Dean was just close behind her ass. She dialed his number.

"You couldn't be with Jess. Don't forget who saved your life and dragged you OUT. The fire killed Jess. There was nothing you could do." Dean said and was now angry. He already talked about this with his brother. He wasn't in a mood to do it again.

"I saw her death before, Dean! If you wouldn't come I could save her." Sam said and blinked back tears. No matter who said what, it was his fault. He was seeing it in his nightmares every night. He could save her somehow, he was sure, but didn't.

Dean felt his phone vibrating and saw Katherine's ID. He declined. "So now it's my fault?" he asked and looked at Sam who was biting his lip, frowning and looking through the window, like there was the answer on every question he had. Like he prayed to God. Sam didn't answer.

"Dammit! Answer me Sam! Is that my fault? That's what you think?" Dean yelled on his brother.

Katherine stopped the car on the road, thinking Dean will stop too. She was wrong. Dean orbited her. Kat was just staring at the black Impala in front of her. She started the engine and went after them, dialing Dean's number again. He didn't pick up so she tried Sam's. He declined too. Dean texted her to give them time and he's sorry.

"No. It wasn't… Dad disappeared and you were just afraid that something could happen to him. I get it." Sam argued.

"No, you don't get it, Sammy. Now you're saying it was dad's fault?" Dean asked with high-pitched voice, though it was still low.

"Yes." Sam answered. Dean sighed and let out a humorless laugh as he shook his head and clenched his jaw. "Dean, dad was obsessed from mom's death. He dragged us both into this. He -"

Dean stopped the car. "Get out of my car." he said and interrupted Sam.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"You heard me. Out. Or I will punch you in the face, Sam. Go."

Sam shook his head and stepped out from the car. He closed the door and motioned Kat to pick him up. Sam opened the door of her car and sat down. "You go first." He said and Kat moved. Dean was behind her soon.

"What ha-"

"Don't ask me anything! Leave me alone, okay?" Sam yelled on her.

"Stop yelling at me." She said calmly, keeping her hands on the steering wheel.

"Give me a rest!" Sam yelled back. Kat frowned, looked at him and fought the feeling to punch him right in the middle of his face. She returned her gaze back to the road.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and muttered a sorry. Kat nodded but didn't talk to him.

* * *

><p>After 13 hours of the awkward silence and unexplained conflicts they entered the final location. A charming house welcomed them. First thing was, they parked the cars in the split 3-car garage. Guys stayed in awe. They walked in front of the house on a spacious front porch. Siding exterior was from a brick, stone with shake accents. "Shoes off." She said and boys listened. She walked further and showed them the house.<p>

The entry unfolded to a columned dining room and a home office. It all was designed for colors to match. Everything was light wood, mixed with red, black and gold. Furniture was a couch and three more seats, neglect the images and small decorations placed on the shelves. Behind the coffee table was a TV, remote rested on it.

The office was full with shelves with books – diaries, bibles and all kind of hunting stuff. The door was closed on a lock, so not everyone could enter it. There was a computer too, on a table from the light wood, chair behind it. Dean figured it was something like a relax room for nerds and lovers of books.

The large gourmet kitchen, with modern equipment, had an angled breakfast nook and a snack bar to provide additional seating and food prep space. Cabinets and shelves in the breakfast area offered pantry storage space. The center island hold a cook-top. A welcoming fireplace warmed the cozy two-story family room. Boys were surprised that fridge was full of edible food. "My neighbor is a hunter. I gave him all the money needed so he promised to take care of it." Kat explained.

The next room was something like a library. Shakespeare, Twain, Tolstoy and many more. Inside it was one black wonderful Petite Grand Piano.

Upstairs each bedroom suite featured its own bath, two with tubs and one with a corner shower. All suites had walk-in closets. There were also expansive dual bonus areas.

The elegant master suite was located on the second floor too. Closet space abounded with his and hers walk-in closets plus a spacious sitting/dressing area. The master bath featured separate vanities, a spa tub and a private toilet room with an oversized shower.

Outdoor living had front and back porches and a roomy deck.

Downstairs was a basement. There were the old things, not important crap and a panic room Bobby built.

"This place is beautiful." Sam said and standing in one of the rooms, probably now his.

"Glad you like it." Kat smiled slightly.

"Devil's trap." She pointed under the carpet in his room. "There are lots of devil traps. Every window and door is iron or silver protected."

Whole house was accessorized with not important stuff. Clock, angels, pictures, candles and pansy stuff like that.

"So I guess Sam's staying in this room and I hope Dean's staying with me."

Dean looked away and nodded. Katherine shook her head. She looked on the clock. "Okay. You pack out and I'll make the dinner. It should take about thirty minutes."

Sam walked to the room. The king-sized bed was in middle of it. In front of it was a small carpet. Bedside, wardrobe and accessories couldn't miss. Sam looked out the window and could see the other house, road, bunch of trees. Totally a place for a family. He packed out his clothes to the walk-in closet and sat on the bed. It wasn't that awful. He smiled to himself and called Bobby to let him know they're ok.

Dean walked in and tossed his bag on Kat's huge bed. Everything looked like a designer made it. Colors matched and everything looked perfect. Dean walked in her closet and opened it. It surprised him a bit that the clothes were modern. She didn't live here since they met. Dean shrugged and opened the second. Empty. Dean smiled. She probably called the guy to prepare everything. His little perfectionist. He moved the curtains from the window and looked out. He admired what he saw. It was… calm. Dean wished he could stay forever. And probably he could. _Probably._

* * *

><p>Hour went by and Katherine called guys to the table. They sat down and tasted the food the houselady made. Dean smiled for the first time. Kat chewed her food. "So what do you think?" she asked and took another bite.<p>

"Food's amazing." Dean said.

"House looks good too." Sam added.

Kat looked from Dean to Sam and vice versa. She put her cutlery on the table loudly. "Seriously? You two are going to talk about whatever shit happened between you two. I don't want this in our house. You're going to figure it out, now." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sam looked up to meet his brother's eyes. Someone knocked on the door. Katherine sighed and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it.

Man was standing there, probably the same age as Katherine. His black hair covered his forehead and green eyes underneath them shined, full kissable lips formed into a smile and button-nose totally fitted him. Kat took the bottle of holy water and spitted it on his face. The guy grimaced, dried his face and then hugged her. Dean carefully watched the situation and Sam had to smile.

"So you're back?" he asked.

"I hope so." She said and glared at the boys that were eating their dinner. "Come in." she said and stepped aside so the guy stepped in.

"So these are…." The man started and let Kat finish.

"This is Dean and his brother Sam. Winchesters. Guys, this is Jeff Moriarty."

Jeff nodded. "Are you guys in any relationship?" he asked curiously.

Kat pursed her lips and looked on Dean. "I don't know, are we?"

Dean sighed. "Katherine."

"Dean." She answered. Dean shook his head. "He's my boyfriend."

Jeff slowly put a finger under her chin so she looked at him. "He should take better care of you. Your face is purple."

Kat smacked him. "Ass. Are you hungry?"

"No, I just had my dinner." Jim said. Kat motioned him to take a seat. They were all around the table. Kat next to Dean and Sam next to Jim.

"So, how are you doing? Any wife poking around?" Kat joked.

"Nah. Me and Jenna split up two years ago, actually."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Tell me something about you. Why did you come back? Settling down?" Jim asked.

"I actually don't know. We were thinking about hunting but staying here. Though I'm not so sure how guys want that. We still gotta talk."

"I would be glad to have you as new hunters slash neighbors who would settle down."

"I'm not the settling down type." Dean confessed and shot a glare at him.

Jeff got the message and smiled. "You should. Katherine's amazing. How long are you two together?"

Kat looked at Dean as he opened his mouth, closed them and pursed. He wasn't sure. Kat wasn't either. They were together, split up again and again and again…

"It's been pretty long time but we had pauses and stuff though we loved each other, right?" Kat asked. Dean nodded.

"Alright. You just came and I should go so you can… arrange your things."

"Seriously, you can stay." Kat pleaded.

"Your boyfriend is sending signals to back off." Jeff laughed but Dean didn't pretest. "I should go."

"He's not going to do anything, you can stay." Jeff refused once again and Kat walked him to the door.

"I was glad to see you again. Take care of your face." He said and pointed on her nose. Kat smacked him again. Right after they hugged each other.

"Thanks for taking care of this place. I can't thank you enough."

"Everything for my little kitten." He joked. Dean shot him another glare. "Bad move. Bye." He said and Kat waved him goodbye. She closed the door and narrowed her eyes on Dean.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Cause he was… hitting on you."

Kat arched her head back and ruffled Dean's hair on her way to the chair. "Dean. I love you. He's just one very old friend." Kat explained and Dean muttered something like sorry. "So back to you two. You are definitely going to talk this out. Or one of you, that means Dean, is sleeping outside and not in my bed. You want me to be here or not?"

Sam sneezed. "Uh, sorry… I think you should… uh, you should leave. Thanks."

Kat nodded but she wasn't mad. She grabbed all the plates and walked to kitchen to wash them. The water was running and boys began to talk.

Sam started. "I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I didn-"

"It's okay, Sam. I got it. It's fine. I know you didn't mean that, you know I didn't mean that. We're both sorry and it's okay. Okay?"

Sam frowned. He was surprised Dean said it all with these words. Dean was still mad but didn't show it. He was now smiling like an idiot. Sam chuckled and agreed. He raised himself from the table and walked to the kitchen, followed by Dean. Kat was just drying her hands. She turned around and saw the Winchesters. "You done?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered and sneezed again.

"You sure you're okay?" Kat asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say sorry again." Sam puppyfaced.

"It's okay." She said and smiled. Dean frowned and asked what is he sorry for. Kat told him that when Sam stepped in her car days ago, after their argue, he sort of yelled on her. She also said it was nothing.

"You yelled on her?" Dean asked.

"Jesus, Dean. Calm down, okay? Go upstairs and do some stuff." Kat laughed. Sam blushed. Dean opened the fridge and took out a beer. He turned on the TV and watched some football.

"Need any help in the house?" Sam asked with hands in his pockets.

"No, Sam. You grab a beer and sit on your butt." She said and winked. Sam smiled back, opened the fridge and sneezed once again.

"Dude! You're sick. I'm going for the thermometer." Kat said and walked upstairs. Sam shrugged and sat next to Dean. Kat walked back and opened Sam's mouth. She put the tiny thing in and closed his mouth. Dean just had to laugh. He wouldn't be Dean without that. Sam smacked him to the arm.

"Stop moving. Stay still." Kat said and walked to the kitchen.

"You heard mommy, dog? Staaaaay." Dean said and laughed. Sam rolled his eyes. After a while, that thing beeped and Kat walked in. She took it out and opened her eyes.

"God! Sam! 41,3! Go to bed. Now." Kat said and put his beer away. She walked Sam to his room. He fell asleep the moment he hit the bed. Kat walked down and sat next to Dean.

"He's sick. Poor Sam."

"He's a big man, Katherine. You're not him mom." Dean rolled his eyes.

"But I am a woman of this house. It's my job to take care of you two."

Dean kissed her neck. "Take care of me." He said. Kat smiled and kissed him passionately. Dean picked her up gently and placed her on him. He slowly sneaked his hand under her shirt. Kat stopped and stood up. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Not now, baby. Sorry." She excused.

"Why not?" he asked stupidly.

"Shark week, honey." Kat said. Dean didn't understand.

"What's that? Is that some sort of secret code between women when you don't wanna do that?"

Kat laughed heartedly. She sat next to him and gave him a sweet kiss. "No, Dean. It's my period, you ass."

"Oh." Dean managed to say.

* * *

><p>Next morning Kat woke up. Dean's body cupped hers perfectly and his arm was curled around her waist. She didn't want to wake him up so she shifted easily. Kat couldn't free herself so she tried more times. Dean grunted.<p>

"Kat."

She sighed. "Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up."

"You're waking something else up." Dean smiled. Kat teased him bit more. Dean grunted again and threw her off the bed playfully, and made sure it didn't hurt her. "I want to sleep."

"Asshole! Alright." She said, picking herself from the ground. "You sleep. I'm going to look at Sam."

Dean agreed and leaned in the pillows again, thinking.


	26. I'm glad

**Again - I don't own anything you recognize. Enjoy and don't forget that review is love ;)**

* * *

><p>Week went by and everything was peaceful. Sam didn't feel better and doctor said he should stay in bed, drinking tea and using medicine. Jeff didn't show up too.<p>

Katherine was just sweeping the floor and Dean was washing the dishes. His phone rang. He dried his hands and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Dean?"_ the voice, very familiar, asked.

"Speaking." He frowned.

"_It's Gabe. Remember?"_

Dean frowned and looked up that name in his memories. "Gabe! Sure!" he smiled. "Of course I remember you."

"_That's sweet, Winchester, but I need your help. Now."_

"What's going on?" he asked. Kat looked on him. He was frowning and running a hand through his hair.

"_I'm in Salt Lake City. You gotta help me, man. This situation is fucked up."_

"Gabe, tell me what's happening."

"_All Hell broke loose. There are demons, yellow eyes, red eyes, black eyes… I am calling everyone I know. Bobby said he'll call family and is on his way here. Please, Dean. You've gotta to help me. Probably most of the hunters are coming. It's really hard to talk right now."_

"Calm down, Gabe. I'll call you back in two minutes, okay?"

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye." Dean said and called Bobby. "Bobby?"

"_What's up idgit? Don't have time."_

"One friend, Gabe, called me an-"

"_You going with us?"_ Bobby asked. He knew about the situation.

"Yeah, I am. Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"_Though you wanted to enjoy the freedom."_

"Just because we moved it doesn't mean we can't hunt. Anyway, others aren't going."

"_Okay then, boy. See you in Salt Lake."_

"Bye." Dean said and called Gabe again, telling him he's on his way. Gabe thanked him. He walked to Katherine who was sweeping the floor. She looked calm, obviously didn't hear the conversations. Dean run up the stairs and packed the weapons, clothes and some money. He knocked on Sam's door and opened. "Sam. Uh… I gotta go to do some demon stuff. Just enjoy the holiday." He said and winked.

"You call this a holiday?" he asked and coughed.

"Yeah. You're sitting on your ass, not helping on the house and Kat is running around you. Seriously I gotta go. Bye, Sammy." He said and closed the door. He walked downstairs. Kat was still sweeping the floor and humming a song Dean could recognize. Led Zeppelin – Blue jeans blues. Dean smiled and put an arm around her. He kissed her behind the ear and started. "Kat, my friend needs help. I have to go now. I don't know when will I be back." He stopped and walked to look her in the face. "Sam's sick and he can't take care of himself."

Kat sighed. "You called dad? He can help you."

"Yeah, I did. Promise you will take care of Sam."

Kat frowned but smiled. Why should she promise? She though Dean knows that she would definitely take care of him. "Of course I will, Dean. What is the situation, anyway?" she said and started sweeping again.

Dean took a deep breath. "Salt Lake City. Demon activities and stuff. I gotta go seriously."

"You're in a rush. Is it bad? What demons are there?"

Dean didn't want to lie. "Black eyes etc. Gotta go." He said and turned to face the door.

"Dean, black eyes are normal. What is the 'etc'? What are you hiding."

_Busted._

Dean licked his lips and turned around once again. "Black eyes, red eyes… yellow eyes. It's pretty fucked up, ain't it?"

Kat opened her eyes widely. "What? Dean, that's totally fucked up! I can't let you go alone."

"Bobby and crew are going too. They will cover my back."

"That is too dangerous! Why don't you ask angels or Cas? Maybe they'd help."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Those dicks are not going to help."

"It's worth a shot! You said you don't know when you'll come back. I am not sure if you'll come back like… ever! Dean, stay, please."

"He's a fucking friend, Katherine! You wouldn't help your friend?" he burst out.

"If it would mean to put myself in that big danger and loose everything I have then no, I wouldn't. I don't want to wait if you come back like a desperate wife!"

"I made a decision. Now you're gonna support me or be mad at me. Pick one." He yelled on her.

"I don't want to loose you, Dean." She lowered her voice.

"Oh my God! You're like my wife. You're telling me what to do. News flash little lady! I am not your slave! I don't want this! This is the exact reason I didn't want a relationship. This is the reason I wanted to break up!" he screamed on her and Kat was sure that whole street, every person in the neighborhood, heard them.

"What?" she asked and took a step back. Dean's eyes were cold and he was angry. His jaw was clenched and his body tensed up, like he was prepared to punch her in the face. "I'm being scared, Dean. I have the right!"

"I know!" he admitted. "I don't want to walk out that door with this."

"Then don't walk out." She said calmly.

Dean shook his head; Kat would call the expression disgust, and slammed the door. She let out the tears but stopped when the doors opened as Dean quickly walked to her. He gave her a kiss, full with passion, anger, love and fear. His lips were wet from her tear. "I love you." He said and Kat watched him walking out. She put her hand in front of her mouth and broke down for a moment. She quickly ran to the door and opened them, only to see the Impala pulling on the road. Jeff was standing on the other side of the road and walked to her.

* * *

><p>"Hey neighbor." He greeted and looked on her closely. The shape she was in… red watery eyes, hand in front of her mouth, staring on the road. "You okay?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"No." she whispered and shook her head. "Whatever. What do you need?"

"I just came to ask if you're okay." He said. Kat didn't answer just stared. He pulled her in a hug. She put her arms around him, hugging him back. She clenched his shirt and let out few tears on it. Jeff comforted her for a while. She finally pulled back. Jeff put a finger under her chin. "You better, kitten?"

She smiled. "A bit, yeah. Thanks." She said and turned around to open the door again. "I gotta go. Sam's sick and…" Jeff nodded. "Sorry you had to hear it."

"It wasn't your fault. He's a dick." He said.

Kat's face turned cold. "Dean could have done some bad things but you have no right to call him a dick." She said and slammed the door in front of his nose. No matter what Dean did, Jeff is not going to call him like that. Jeff doesn't know him. She looked on the clock. 11:50 AM. It was about time of Sam's medicine. She brushed away the tears and did a quick chicken soup. She took the medicine and the soup and placed it on a tray. She walked upstairs and opened the door with her elbow.

Sam looked horrible. He was pale with red nose and eyes. His dry mouth was opened so he could breathe and he looked like he couldn't even move. As she walked in, he opened his eyes and gave her an easy smile. "Hi." He greeted sadly.

"Hi." She said back. "Can you eat by yourself?" she joked and sat on the edge of his bed, soup in her hands. "Chicken." She sang.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kat deduced he heard what happened between her and Dean. Of course he did. Everyone heard it.

"You don't have to be sorry for that. I just wanted him to stay. What was I thinking? It's Dean. He was right. I can't just… keep him here." She said.

"He didn't have to talk to you like this." He said, his voice raspy. "It's a bad situation and he can really get wounded. He didn't want to break up, you know? It was just a heat of a moment."

"Stop talking and let's eat the soup or it will get cold." She smiled. Sam shook his head and took the spoon in his hands which were shaking - he could not eat. Kat took the spoon from him and told him to open his mouth. Sam did as he was said. He ate all the soup and Kat walked to the table to take the medicine. It was really horrible.

"Open!" Kat ordered him when he refused to take it.

"No. It's disgusting. Distasteful. I hate it." Sam snapped back and leaned more against his pillow.

Kat pressed the spoon with the medicine against his mouth. It didn't get through. "I will give you a biscuit after." She said, with a hint of low voice.

"That's childish." He said.

"That's cause I'm dealing with a child. Open the devil gate." She said and Sam opened his mouth. He swallowed the liquid and shuddered. She handed him water and Sam laid back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He said with a stuffy nose. Kat smiled and patted his hand. She took the thermometer and put in into his mouth again. 39,8. It was still high. As she pulled it out of Sam's mouth, her nose bled a little. Sam gently brushed his finger against her skin to wipe it away. A tension filled the air. She cleared her throat and stood up quickly. She thanked him and walked to the table near his head. Sam gripped her hand not so strongly. "Sorry. I didn't mean it badly. You were just bleeding and I-"

Kat laughed and freed her hand. "It's okay. It was just a mechanism. My body is protecting itself. I have strong immunity. You should ask dad. Is there anything I can do?" she asked on her way out.

"Actually yeah, there is." Kat waited. "Sit on your ass and relax." She laughed and opened the door. "But seriously now, call Dean." Kat didn't answer but closed the door and put the medicine back to its place. She washed the bowl and spoons and grabbed her phone. She texted Dean. "Are you ok?"

He texted back_. "I didn't even leave Idaho. Calm down woman"_

Kat bit her lip and put the phone away. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking what was Sam's intension. It wasn't just because she was bleeding. She felt something from Sam. Something -

Her phone beeped. Another text from Dean. _"Sorry. I didn't mean to be that mean. You know I love you?"_

"Yeah, you made that clear when you left" she texted back. She started to think that Dean's 'sorry' and 'I love you' started to loose its meaning.

"_Are you mad?"_

"Yeah. But I get it. You need this. This is the only life you know. You can't stay on one place all the time" And if he can he doesn't show.

"_How's Sam?"_

"Fine. He doesn't want to take his medicine but I made him eat it"

"_Don't rape him"_

Kat smiled. "That's what I crave for the most"

_Beep._ _"What did your friend want?"_

Kat raised her eyebrows. He was driving and texting. Does he want to kill himself? "If you mean Jeff, he went to comfort me. I'm not feeling the best, you know?"

"_Sorry I made you cry. Sam will feel better I will tell you the directions and you can come." _He lied. He's not going to let them. If he's gonna die, he's not going to take down his family too.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to talk about that through the phone. Just come back as soon as you can. Just please please keep calling or sending a message so we'll know you're ok"

"_I'll try. Bye"_

Kat threw the phone on the table. Dean's going to fight monsters and she's supposed to sit on her ass?

* * *

><p>Days went by and Sam was getting better. Kat tried to contact Dean but he answered 'leave me alone' every time. When night came on and Kat made sure Sam didn't need anything she broke down wherever she was. In the kitchen, shower, bed… And Dean was not here to comfort her. That made her cry even more. She made her way to her relax room. Shelves full with books and a piano. She opened the cover and started playing.<p>

_I'm glad I never lived next to the water_

_So I could never get used to the beach_

_And I'm glad I never grew up on a mountain_

_To figure out how high the world could reach_

_I love the miles between me and the city_

_Where I quietly imagine every street_

_And I'm glad I'm only picturing the moment_

_I'm glad he never fell in love with me_

She changed a word in whole song. It was one of her favorites.

Sam was silent. He peacefully listened and understood the meaning...


	27. I think we've got a case

**As always I don't own anything you recognize. It took me long enough to write this. Isn't this the longest chapter? I don't know. The 'case' is real, I replaced the names. It really happened just not this way, I guess. You'll see ;) Anyway, I tried to do this as real as possible so the website is real, towns and buildings are real. Not beta'd - my own mistakes and I apologize. Enjoy and don't forget that feedback is love. Talk to me! ;)**

* * *

><p>Few months went by and Sam was feeling much better. Bull. He was definitely healthy and helping around the house. He stopped washing the dishes – for Kat it was the only work men couldn't mess up. Her phone rang. Kat run to it, thinking Dean's finally calling.<p>

They tried to look on demon activity. Nothing. They tried to call Bobby, Ellen, Jeremy and Jo too. No one picked up. They called everyone they knew. Some of them didn't pick up, others didn't know anything.

Not even angels. They didn't answer and God was obviously too busy. And Crowley was hiding probably. They didn't know.

No one helped. Not people on earth, not heaven, not hell. They were alone in this.

She texted him more than once and he sometimes texted back that he's busy. Next time, when Sam was feeling good and they could help him he texted he doesn't need it. Sam couldn't track him down. His brother was damn protected.

She looked in the ID. Some number. She picked up. "Hello?"

A girly voice, with a British accent, answered. _"Um… hi. I am calling because… Is there Sam Winchester?"_

"He's right next to me. Hang on." She said and handed the phone to Sam. Sam mouthed 'who' and Kat just shrugged.

"Sam speaking."

"_Sam? Hi! It's Amanda, Jessica's best friend. Do you remember?"_

"Sure! What's up Am?"

Amanda was one of his best friends. He could tell her everything and trusted her.

"_I am just traveling around the world so I though I could look at you__ too."_

Sam laughed. "What happened to Stanford?"

"_I say screw school. So can I come?"_

"Uhm, yeah. I guess." Sam smiled and gave her the direction.

"_Sam, you are lucky. I am near. I'll be there soon. Bye."_

"Bye." He laughed. He handed the phone back to it's over. "It was a friend from Stanford. Jessica's best friend. You don't mind that she'll come?"

"Course not. But you gotta make sure she's not any demon chick." She said and winked.

Kat knew Dean didn't want them around so she looked in town for a job. Sam looked for a school – College of Southern Idaho.

* * *

><p>Night came soon and Amanda didn't show up. Sam walked up to his room, shut the door and drifted off. Kat wasn't that lucky. She was turning on the bed, scared from nightmare that was occupying her time. Doesn't matter how cheesy it sounds, she missed Dean. He didn't answer last two or three weeks and she couldn't track him. Sam and she hit the road in those months but he was nowhere to find. She broke down again.<p>

Sam woke up. He heard she cried from the next room. He tried to ignore it. Every single night he made it, but not now. His friend needed help and he was right next to her. Sam knocked on her door and walked in. "Can I come in?" he asked softly.

Kat nodded and tried to stop the sobbing. "Sorry I woke you up."

He didn't tell her _'You're waking me up every night; I just didn't come because I'm a hell of a friend'_. No, he kept it inside. "It's okay." He said instead and sat on the bed next to her. Sam reached for her and pulled her close. She rested on his chest and continued the sobbing. Sam stroked her hair and assured her Dean's fine, though he didn't believe his own words. As she was to drift off he slowly laid her from his chest on the bed. He walked out and went to his own.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the next day there was a knock on the door. Sam and Kat were watching the TV, news. Sam picked himself up and opened the door, mug of holy water in his hand.<p>

The girl standing there was a tiny redhead with brown eyes. She was slim, wearing jean shorts and bigger white shirt. Her long hair was waving around and she smiled at him. She didn't change much from school. Sam 'accidentally' spilled the water on her on his way to the hug. He apologized, since she didn't flinch and didn't show black eyes, and pulled her in a hug after she dried herself. She came in and looked around. Kat walked to the hall. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hello." Amanda greeted back.

"Oh! Am, this is Katherine. Kat this is Amanda." Sam introduced.

Girls shook hands and Kat told her to sit down. She went to the kitchen to bring the snacks.

Sam sat next to Amanda and she poked him. "You grew up. You're all muscle and hair. Where's your adorable fringe?"

Sam smiled. "It's longer so I can't have it like I did before. I take that as a compliment. Though you didn't change at all."

"Shut up! Call it whatever you want Winchester. And this girl is…" she started.

"Sure! I forgot, damn." He apologized. "She's my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh. And where's Dean?"

Sam didn't even know. "He's on a roadtrip. Sort of."

"And he left her here? What a hell of a boyfriend." She said. Kat walked to them and put the food on the table. Amanda took a piece and ate it. "It's good."

"Thanks." Kat said and sat next to Sam.

"Are you thirsty?" Sam asked. Amanda blushed and nodded.

"If you don't mind." She said.

Kat shook her head. "Course not."

Sam tapped her knee. "Would you?"

Kat forced a smile. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Water is fine." Amanda said.

Kat stood up and walked to the kitchen again.

Amanda frowned as she saw they're not in the girl's sight. "Sam."

Sam looked from Kat on her. "Yeah?"

"Wha- What are you doing?"

Sam frowned and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me… oh God." She said and shook her head. Kat walked back and handed her the mug. Amanda thanked and drank it all.

Kat looked on them. "You two have a lot to say. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Sam smiled and thanked. Kat winked on him and danced upstairs. Sam watched her going. Amanda smacked him. "Ouch! What is wrong with you?"

"With me? Sam! You said she's your brother's girlfriend!"

"Yeah." Sam felt himself flushing red.

"You don't want to tell me you don't have thing for your brother's girl."

"It's nothing, Am."

"Nothing? Sam!" she argued.

"It's just that… I don't know. I look at her and I wish I could be Dean. To have someone like this. I wouldn't run off like Dean did."

"You can't say that. Dean went through different occasions than you did. Don't say something you can't be sure of. Not it this stuff. Look, it's obvious she cares about you in a family way. Don't wreck it for them or for you. She would be scared if you'd tell her."

"I know. It's just that Dean doesn't deserve her. He treats her in a way I would never do it."

"You can never know. She 'picked' Dean for something."

Sam realized that everything what happened in the past, everything he denied was true. Maybe the shapeshifter dug deep inside Sam's thoughts and did what he craved for. Maybe he did tell her he loves her in the kitchen, when she came down. Dean was so mad when they talked about in the bathroom.

"Earth to Sam." Amanda interrupted. "What were you thinking about?"

"Different stuff. I agree with you. If Dean's happy I'm going to be happy because of it. I'm going to be happy _for both_."

"That's the Sam I know. So what's new?"

* * *

><p>Kat opened the door to her room and sat on the bed. She looked on the second door, supposed to be Dean's wardrobe. She opened it and saw some of his clothes. She breathed the old scent in and blinked to hold back the tears. It's been three months she hasn't seen him. She grabbed her phone and dialed Dean's number again. She didn't believe he will pick up. And she was right. He didn't. She tried it more times. She called her dad and brother. She tried Ellen and then Jo. Jo picked up. "Jo speaking."<p>

"Jo!" Kat yelped. "Hi, it's Kat!"

"What's up sweetie?" she asked.

"What do you mean what's up? How is it going?"

Jo chuckled. "How is going what?"

"The war, obviously."

"Oh, that thing! But it ended about… two months ago."

Kat's heart skipped a beat. What the hell was going on? "Where's Dean?" she asked bluntly.

"He's not home?"

"No." she answered, water forming in her eyes.

"Well, we said bye after it stopped. He didn't die, I'm sure. Maybe he went further with his friend. You know, have some boy fun."

"Uhuh… Alright, Jo. Say the others I'm sending kisses." She managed to say without a broken voice. She had no energy to ask why didn't they pick up before.

"Alright. Bye." Jo answered and hung up.

Kat dialed Dean's number. Nothing. She wrote him a message saying _'Where the hell are you? Dean, just call me please'_. She sent it and buried to her bed. She fell asleep and nightmare took control.

She woke up screaming and sitting up on the bed. She rubbed her face as Sam walked in with gun in his hands. He looked around the room and saw nothing. He pulled the gun away and walked to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid nightmare." She said. Sam put an arm around her. "Come down to us. Amanda was just leaving." He said and helped her up. They walked downstairs. Kat figured out it was a long nap she took. It was dark outside already. Amanda shot a glare on Sam and he bitchfaced back.

"So, I guess it's my time to go. Pleasure to meet you Katherine and Sam, don't forget."

"I won't." he assured her. Kat looked at them questioningly. Sam rolled his eyes. Amanda hugged him and headed to her car. Sam waved her and closed the door.

"Don't forget what?" Kat asked and chuckled.

"Don't change the subject."

"There was no subject!" Kat chuckled.

"What's with you and nightmares?" he asked anxiously.

"I called Jo. She picked up and told me the news." Kat said with a hurt face.

"What happened to Dean?" Sam asked and sat on the couch, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait for it. The war ended about two months ago. They separated since and haven't heard of him." She finished.

Sam frowned in realization. "I'm gonna call him."

"I tried."

"So I'll try too!" he snapped back. Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's cell.

"_Dean here."_ The familiar voice said.

"Dean? Dean! Where are you?" he asked quickly.

"_Calm down, Sammy. I've got some work to do."_

"The war stopped two months ago. What could you possibly be doing?"

"_Look, Sam. None of your business."_

Sam gave up. "When are you coming back?"

"_It will take a while."_

"What's a while for you?" Sam snapped back, anger showing in his voice.

"_Sam. You can take care of yourself and so can Kat. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

"What's stopping you?"

"_A hunt. I'm trying to save your sweet asses so live a life. You seriously can't help me. Tell Kat I love her and stop worrying. Gotta go, Sam. Bye"_ he said and the line was dead. He turned around. Kat heard the whole conversation.

"He doesn't want us around." Kat said, not meaning it as a question but a statement.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. He was damn angry. "How are we supposed to just live like this, waiting for him?"

"We'll do it." She said.

Sam's head snapped up. "Do what exactly?"

"Live. He is the one who left. We're going to live a normal life. Have a work and stuff. Occasional hunts. Dean should come back and then I swear I'm never going to let him go somewhere again. I will go to bathroom with him, I don't care." Kat said seriously. Sam laughed at the last one. He couldn't do nothing but agree. That was the option.

* * *

><p>Kat was exhausted, maybe from the hot water from the shower, maybe not. She didn't talk to Sam after. She made her way upstairs, opened the door and changed into her pajama – shorts and Dean's big Led Zeppelin shirt. She curled on the bed and cried her eyes out. After she stopped sobbing she tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned for good thirty minutes. She was almost asleep when Sam opened the door. "Kat?" he whispered, trying to figure out if she's already asleep.<p>

Kat raised her hand and could feel Sam smile. He closed the door and sat on the edge of her side of the bed. "I can't sleep."

"Same problem." She confessed.

Sam blushed and was glad it was dark so she couldn't see him. "Can I stay here? Please?"

Sam was glad she didn't ask why because she would get no answer. Sam laid on the other half of the bed.

"God! Sasquatch! You're giant." She laughed as she felt Sam's right half of his body. Sam giggled and nudged her. "I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here. If you do then just say and I'll -"

"Sam." Kat interrupted him. "You can stay. There's no problem between you and me. Just between _your brother_ and me."

Sam turned and put an arm around her. "It's going to be fine. H-"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kat asked and pushed away.

Sam panicked. "I just… uhm..."

"Leave." She said simply and Sam knew he screwed up. He started; he's going to finish it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please, Sam. Leave, now."

"Answer the question and I'll leave." He proposed. Kat shook her head and bit her lip to stop the crying she was about to let out. "Why, Kat? Just answer and I'll be gone!" he raised his voice. Sam was hoping for an answer like: _'Because it's wrong! Because it's too soon!' _But no. She said something else.

"Because _you're like Dean_! Because he would do exactly this! I'm trying to forget. I am! But you show up, with the familiar eyes and the way you care! I can't handle it. Leave, now." She pleaded.

Sam walked out the door and Kat could hear how he slammed them. Kat took her phone and dialed a number. "Hi, it's Katherine calling. – Yeah. – I'm taking it. – Thanks, bye." She said and laid back. She hid under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door and walked downstairs only to see Katherine in her pajamas, doing breakfast. Sam didn't know how should he behave. Did she figure out something? Last night he repeated himself he can't do something like this, all over again. He walked behind her. "Morning." He greeted.<p>

"Morning." She said, turned around, looked up and smiled. Sam smiled back. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." He shrugged and sat behind the table. Kat placed two pancakes on his plate. He thanked her and cheerfully ate it.

"So…" she started and Sam's heart stopped. "I need to tell you something. I access to Dean's game. I found a job."

"That's good. I mean the job. What are you working as?"

"I'll be a bartender in the local bar called The Pocket. I know the owner Wormo and his wife."

"Wormo?" Sam asked.

"Nickname. His true name is Andy. Long story. Being a bartender is probably the only thing I can do." She chuckled.

"Hunters?"

"Most of them, yeah."

"That's dangerous."

"Calm down. I'm a big girl. And the owner is my friend. It's his house and he's practically a bouncer. I just wanted to let you know that I'll work at nights, sometimes at days so… don't wait on me."

"When are you starting?"

"Today." She looked on the clock. "Oh, I should prepare. I'll be there whole day so… do whatever you want. Look in the town or something." She finished and run to her room. She put a little make-up, mascara, dark shades. Kat opened her closet and took out the black top, dark blue jeans and an easy leather jacket and black boots without a heel. It wasn't that hot outside, though it was summer. She curled her light brown hair and looked to the mirror again. "Let's go to work." Kat walked downstairs with a purse in one hand and car keys to her dear Touareg in the other. Sam's jaw dropped. She came to him and ruffled his brown hair, her fingers sliding between the strands of them. She was provoking him and he knew it. "So, what do you say?" she asked, swirling around.

"Bitchy." He answered. She smiled.

"That's the intention."

"Well, if you want tips, you should be more… slutty."

"But I don't want the guys to think I'm a whore."

"They still will. You're a woman working in the bar. For them you're a slut."

"And how do you know that?" she asked, smile playing on her lips, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I know people like my brother." He chuckled. Kat rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Be home late, honey!" she yelled on her way out and laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and washed the plate.

* * *

><p>After a while of considering what with the day, he grabbed his jacket and walked out. He closed the door and then realized. He's not going to find Dean without a car. He's stuck. Sam shook his head and walked back in, throwing the jacket on the chair. He grabbed his notebook and tried to locate his brother again.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a night and the bar was full. Kat was running around, smiling but mainly enjoying the work. She ignored all the nasty old guys and kept the smile on her face. Her legs didn't hurt. She though about calling Sam, how is he and stuff… Finally she had a minute. "Wormo, I'm going out for a minute! Be right back!" she yelled to a man in his late thirties, muscular, with brown eyes and short brown hair, pretty tall. "Take your time, girl!" he yelled back. Kat smiled and walked out. She took out her phone and dialed Sam. He picked up. "Hi!"<p>

"Hello." He answered.

"I'll probably be home in the morning. There are a lot of people, you can't even imagine. What have you been doing?"

"Ah, you know, stuff… nothing at all actually." He laughed. "I tried to track him down again. Surprise! Nothing. No one heard about him. I called Bobby and he said what we already heard from Jo."

"Oh my! I forgot to call dad!" she realized. "Whatever. Enjoy your night! Bye!" she said and hung up after Sam said bye. She walked back inside, sniffing the good old bar smell.

_It felt like home. _

It was early three in the morning when she came home. She took a shower, washed her face and fell asleep immediately. It was a wonderful, dreamless night. She couldn't wait for the morning to tell Sam the news.

* * *

><p>Kat woke up and walked down. Sam was doing them breakfast – bread with ham, butter, cucumber and tomato. She sat down and raised her eyebrows. "You are the salad type, ain't ya?"<p>

"All the time."

"We're not going to have same opinions in the kitchen." She laughed. She took a bite and chewed it.

"How was the work?" Sam asked.

"Good, really. My legs hurt a bit but I'll live. When does your school start?"

"Uhm, in a week, I guess."

"That's good." She said and took another bite. Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Well, I was talking to a hunter yesterday. I think we've got a case."

"What's that about?"

"The main story is: Boy drowned and people are getting killed, one after another. Right here in Idaho. They all knew him."

"Vengeful spirit?"

"Seems legit."

"I'm gonna look it up."

"No. You'll go and buy or borrow a suit for your big body and for me. I'll do research."

"Alright." He said and went upstairs to cloth himself. When he walked back down, Kat tossed him the keys to her Touareg.

"Don't scratch it."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and saluted as he walked out the door.

Kat took her laptop and researched. "Let's see what's this shit about." She said out loud.

Sam came back with the clothes. He took down his jacket and sat next to her on the couch. "Find anything?"

"Yep. Listen. A young boy drowned on Sunday evening near the Burley golf course. According to Cassia county reports, five year old Michael Choduck accidentally drowned. The boy had been playing on the boat docks before he went missing. The child was found near the boat docks in the water. The boy was taken to the hospital and pronounced dead shortly after. No charges have been filed."

"So? The boy played and drowned. I don't see anything supernatural."

"Wait. On another site is written that two boys, Chad and Steve, boys that knew him, drowned on the same place – Burley."

"Huh." Sam said and pouted.

"I think we should go and look on Michael's family." Sam could just agree.

* * *

><p>Kat's car pulled up between modern houses, on a Polk Street, Twin Falls. Kat, clothed in a women-suit walked to the porch and Sam knocked on the door. A woman, age about 40, brunette, opened up. She looked them up and down. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Mrs. Choduck?" Sam asked and the brown-head nodded. "We're special agents, Robert Singer and my partner Alicia Latte, FBI." He said and the showed IDs. Mrs. Choduck called them in and they sat on the couch. "We're here because of death of your son, Michael."

"What does the FBI has to do with this? He was playing on boat docks and he drowned."

"We're very sorry but we have a suspicion that maybe he was murdered." Kat improvised.

"Murder? Oh my God."

"Would you tell us what happened? Would you show us pictures of him? And tell us what were his friends like?"

"You think that his friends killed him?"

"We have to consider everything."

"Oh." She answered and pulled out a photo of her wallet. "That's Michael." She pointed on a little boy, brown hair, browner skin, slim, with glasses. "Michael was a good boy. Me and my husband went to play golf with friend in Burley and Michael run off, to the water and played. He went missing and then we found him, twenty minutes later. He wasn't breathing. They transported him to the Cassia Regional Medical Center and at 6 PM he died. He had friends that liked to play with him. They were just kids, they couldn't kill Miki."

"Haven't you heard weird noises lately?" Sam asked.

"No, no. I didn't."

"Okay, what about his best friend?"

"Yes, Christian, on the other side of the road. Pretty boy. They spent a lot of time together."

"Where was Michael buried?"

"He was cremated."

Kat took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I think we have all we needed. Mind if we would keep the photo?" Kat asked and stood up.

"No, no. Please inform me later."

"We will." Sam assured and walked out, heading to the house on the other side. They knocked on the door and did the ceremonial again.

"Mrs. Hudson, is Christian home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs." The blonde said. "I'll call him."

Christian walked down, boy with longer blonde hair and glasses too. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mrs. Hudson, would you excuse us?"

She nodded and Christian sat on the couch.

"Christian, you were Michael's best friend, right?" Kat asked and he nodded. "There are a lot of kids on the street. Did Michael make someone angry before he died?"

"No! He didn't do anything!" he yelled and looked deep down in her eyes and Kat knew he's sincere.

"Okay, okay. I understand. So someone bullied you?" she asked calmly. Christian didn't answer. "You can tell us. We're not going to tell your mom, don't worry."

"Yes. Taylor and his group. They were judging us I don't even know why." He said sadly.

"This Taylor guy, who is he? And the group? How many of them?"

"He's eight. He's big and he bullies all the kids. He has two more boys with him. Steve and Chad."

Kat looked on Sam and he nodded. "Okay. Haven't you heard some noises lately? Or seen things?" Sam asked.

Christian shrugged. "No." he answered.

Kat narrowed her eyes. "Why are you lying? It doesn't matter how unbelievable it seems, you can tell us."

"You think I am a kid and I'm crazy from all the TV."

"You don't wanna know what we heard, really." Kat joked and Christian smiled.

"I could swear I saw Michael. He was reaching for me and whispering something but I couldn't understand." He confessed.

"How did he look like?" Sam asked.

"He was wet. Water was dripping from him. And his glasses were gone. He had his jeans and white shirt. And he was white. Very white." Christian said and cried. Kat rubbed his arm and looked on Sam. He nodded and walked to his mom. "I think we have everything we needed. Would you tell us where does the Tyler boy live?"

"He's right next here, Tyler Street. Why? What has he done?"

"Nothing. We need to talk o him. Thank you for your time." Sam said and shook her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE CAR:<strong>

"Taylor? Sounds girlish." Sam noted.

"Maybe that's the reason he bullies kids." Kat shrugged.

* * *

><p>They pulled up on Tyler Street. Kat knocked on the door and woman opened them, dog with big teeth barking behind her. "Shut up, Rex! Yea?"<p>

"Special agent, Robert Singer and my partner Alicia Latte, FBI. We need to talk to your son, Taylor. Is he home?"

"No. He moved to his father recently."

"Oh. Where does he live now?"

"Few streets further." She answered, gave them directions and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door. Man in white dirty shirt opened up. He was smaller than Sam but taller than Kat and much bigger. He looked them up and down. "What do ya want?"<p>

Kat repeated the phrase for the fourth time. "Is Taylor home?"

"What do ya want with him?"

"We need to talk to him. So is he?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yea. TAYLOR! COME DOWN! SOME PEOPLE WANT TO TALK TO YA!"

Boy walked down, dressed in shorts and shirt. His father told him: "Febs. Wanna talk to ya. What have you done?"

"Nothing, dad! I swear!" he yelled back and his father left. He looked on Kat, more on her chest, and smiled. "How can I help ya, sweetheart?" he asked fearlessly.

She narrowed her eyes and fought the urge to slap the kid. "Mind your tongue." She said instead. "May we come in?"

"Ladies first." He said and opened the door to let them in. Kat clenched her jaw and walked in, sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"What was your relationship with Michael Choduck?" Sam asked.

"Four eyes? Didn't like 'm."

"Have you ever attacked him?"

"Attacked? Nah. Just nagged him sometimes."

"What were you doing when he died?"

"Was home with my dad."

"Do you know what happened to your friends, Chad and Steve?"

"They died, not so long time ago."

"Do you know how they died?" Kat asked.

"Course I do, sweetheart. They drowned."

"Do you know where?"

"Same place as four-eyes did."

Kat nodded on Sam. He started. "Haven't you been seeing… or hearing some things? Scratching and this stuff."

"No." he shrugged. Kat looked on her watch.

"We'd better be going. Thank you for your time."

"Anytime, sweet ass."

Kat walked to him and grabbed him by his shirt. His expression showed fear at first but then Taylor tossed out a sly smile. Sam walked to them and separated Kat from the kid. "Come on. Let's go."

They walked out and Kat started the engine. "Small kids. I hate these guys. _Dogs_."

Sam laughed and Kat glared back. "Sorry, but you're in a relationship in one of them."

"But Dean's different. He fights evil. He has the right to be…"

"A perv?"

"Yeah." Kat shrugged and pouted.

* * *

><p>They pulled up in front of Cassie Regional Medical Center – Pathology. They learned that there weren't any signs of struggle and the boy really drowned. They found water in his lungs. Nothing else.<p>

"I don't believe it." Kat started, walking to the car. "Should we talk to the other boys' parents?"

"Leave it on me. You gotta go to work."

Kat slept 7 hours after her shift ended and she walked down the stairs, to find her breakfast in the dining room and Sam behind his laptop. "Morning sunshine!" he greeted.

"Morning." She greeted back. "Anything new?"

"The parents didn't say anything. But I found something. I looked up this Taylor guy and I found this. Listen. 'I lived in a House on Tyler st in Twin falls I couldn't stand that place. Felt like someone was watching me all the time. Day in and Day out. Our kitchen and a 3rd bedroom in the back was an add on and you could Tell where the old House stop whenever I walked into the new add on I got scared.  
>One night I was Home alone just me and my dog when I heard a huge crash in the back bedroom(we used this as storage so the door was always closed) the backbed room had no windows so I have no idea what had happened so me and my dog walked got up, and before we started walking a shadow of a little kid ran threw the kitchen and disappeared. I moved out and into my dads House a few streets away the very next day. Submitted by Taylor'. I found it on uhm…ghostsofamerica. com. You think it's our boy?"<p>

Kat smiled. "Is it bad that I'm sure?"

"But we still have a problem. Michael-"

Doorbell. Kat rolled her eyes and opened.

Jeff.

"Hi. I found your letter in our box. Though you wanted it." He said and handed her a tiny envelope. Kat saw it wasn't Dean's writing so it could wait. "So Dean still didn't come back?"

"No, he didn't. Anything else? I've got a work, you know?"

"Oh, sorry. And Sam's still staying with you?" he frowned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just asking, 'cause I saw her kissing with the girl that came to you." Jeff lied.

Kat took a breath. "So what? He can kiss whoever he wants. Bye." She said and slammed the door, then walked back to Sam. "Sorry, Jeff got my letter."

"I heard. You know I didn't kiss anyone, right?" he asked.

Kat chuckled. "And if you did… so what? It's your life." She said and started with opening the envelope. It was from her friend, Diana. She read it and pulled it back in.

"What is it?" Sam asked and looked up on her.

"Nothing important."

"Give it." He said and snatched it from her hands. "Wedding announcement. It's soon. She's saying to call her if you aren't going alone." He said and tossed out a phone.

"I am not going here."

"Why not?"

"I don't like this stuff. And I don't need to watch two lovebirds after Dean left."

"Still hurts you?" Sam asked anxiously.

"It wouldn't hurt you? Of course it still hurt. Burn the envelope." She joked.

"Come on! I want to see a wedding. And! I look good in a suit."

Kat chuckled. "We'll see."

Sam pouted and Kat shook her head. She motioned him to continue.

"Yeah… uh… Got it. Uhm, Michael obviously showed himself to Taylor and Christian. So something of him isn't cremated. I already called Michael's parents. They don't have anything."

Kat massaged her temples. "Maybe he gave something to Christian. Or maybe Taylor stole something. We gotta investigate that and then the venue." She said and took a bite of her breakfast. "Thanks for this."

"Welcome." Sam smiled.

Night came soon and they headed to the families.

* * *

><p>"So you don't have anything what belonged to Michael?" Sam asked Christian. He shook his head no.<p>

"And did he have anything like this? Didn't he have some hair in something or-"

"Yes, he had. He always wore his mom's locket. There was her hair and he gave there his."

Kat smiled. "He always had it?" The kid nodded. "Where is it now?"

"I don't know."

Guys thanked him again and walked out. "Let's go and see Taylor."

* * *

><p>No one was home. So they decided to check out the venue. The went back home and packed weapons, full with rock salt and iron, silver, rods and walked back to the Touareg.<p>

* * *

><p>They pulled up in the Burley Golf Course and grabbed their dufflebags from the trunk. The course was empty – lucky for them.<p>

"This is where he drowned?" Kat asked and walked closer.

"Yep. He fell from the docks and blah blah blah."

Kat nodded and touched the water. "It's not even cold. How deep is it?"

"More than 500 feet deep."

"Nice." Kat said and froze. "You feel it?" She asked and held her gun more closely.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

_Cold_

It was dark but it was the _ghost-is-going-to-show-up_ coldness. Suddenly Michael showed up, wet, just like Christian described him. At first he looked on Sam who was further and then on Kat. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Sam. "Sam!" Kat shouted. He turned around and shot. She ran to him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Michael! We're here to help!" Kat yelled. The boy appeared near the place he died.

Gone.

Appeared in front of her.

Sam was prepared to shoot but she stopped him. "Don't."

"I died." Michael said calmly.

"Yes." Kat nodded.

"They killed me."

"Who? Who killed you?"

"Taylor, Steve and Chad. They came and threw me to the river. I was scared and swallowed the water. I couldn't go back." He said, still calmly. "I wanted them to feel the same."

"You mean Chad and Steve?"

"Yes. They killed me so I killed them. Justice." He said.

"It's not justice. It's vengeance." Kat said and the boy looked to the left, on the water.

"You think I did a mistake?"

Kat tensed up. Sam started. "If you wanted justice, you would try to lead someone to the boys. But you didn't. You want them to die and you killed them."

Michael threw Sam away with some invisible force. Kat tried to shoot him but her weapon was gone in a second. Sam hit his head and laid on the ground. Michael threw Katherine to the river and vanished. She swam up and took a breath, swimming to the shore. Suddenly she felt something gripped her leg and sucked her down. She tried to swim back, to save her life. She kicked and waved around with her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Michael, his little hand curled around her ankle. She tried to kick him and he left her. She swam back to the surface and saw Sam's conscious. She also saw Taylor, walking to the river. He was holding something in his hand. She knew she couldn't make it so with last breath of oxygen she screamed out. "Taylor has the locket! Burn it!" she managed to say and Michael pulled her under the water again. She wasn't strong anymore, her muscles were failing but she still tried.

Sam heard what she told him and saw how she disappeared in the river again. He stood up, grabbed the lighter from the dufflebag and ran to the boy, who seemed to be in trance. He grabbed the locket and opened it. Sam quickly tried to burn the hair but the lighter didn't work. "Come on!" Sam yelled on the machine and looked to the river, his shaggy hair waving around. He finally burned the hair and the water got blue. Sam knew he killed the ghost. He looked up and grabbed Taylor by the collar, so he couldn't go to the river. He looked like he got a shock and fell on the ground. He was still breathing, Sam made sure.

Meanwhile, Kat struggled with the little strong boy who kept getting deeper. She felt pain in her chest which was getting stronger and stronger with every second. The water began to be cold to her and she couldn't move a muscle and her vision began to get blurred. She saw flashbacks of her life. Mom, dad, Jeremy, Hell, Castiel, Sam, Jo, Ellen and Dean. She gave up. She couldn't fight anymore. Kat didn't even realize that Michael was gone.

Sam, scared, ran to the river and jumped in. He looked under the water to find her. To save her. He swam deeper and grabbed her hand. Sam swam to the surface and dragged her out. She was wet and white; her lips got purple and blue color. Her eyes were closed and mouth slightly opened. He pressed his ear against her chest. She wasn't breathing and Sam started panicking. He kneeled next to her, tilling her head back, closing off her nose and placing his lips on hers to blow some air to her lungs.

For several minutes it was the only things he did but it didn't work. Taylor regained consciousness and ran to them, scared, and watched Sam trying to save a life. "Damn!" he screamed and tossed away his jacket so he could continue the efforts of saving her life.

"She's gone, man." Taylor noted and put an arm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Sam shook his hand of him. He refused to give up on her. "She's not dead. I have to try more." He said out loud but more to himself. To support himself. He blew some air into her and pressed his hands against her chest, like he wanted to break all her ribs.

_Finally_. After the last effort Sam stepped beck, standing now. He ran a hand through his hair and glared on the boy. He let out tears when he realized the CPR wasn't working. Sam looked away, hand on his mouth, as he closed his eyes in denial. He wanted to break anything. He wanted to kill the boy who made all this. He couldn't turn around, couldn't see her lifeless body stretched on the ground.

* * *

><p>But the sound of water made him turn around. It was Katherine. She was coughing violently, trying to catch some air. Sam was next to her in a heartbeat and turned her on a side. She coughed up water on the ground.<p>

Every muscle in her was burning and she looked like she couldn't get enough air. Sam placed her on his chest so she could know he's here. She leaned on his shoulder and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back." Sam said, small smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks." She answered, her voice raspy. She tried to stand up but her body failed her once again. Sam picked her up and placed her to the car, Taylor walking next to him. They all got in the car and headed to his parents. Kat was curled in the front seat, enjoying she's alive.

Taylor was given to his parents without words and they drove back to their house.

* * *

><p>After several hours and a shower, Kat was feeling better. She walked down and found Sam, talking with someone on the phone. She walked closer, unnoticed by Sam.<p>

"She almost died, Dean!"

_Dean._ Kat's smile was gone.

"You were supposed to be saving her, not me! What is wrong with you?" he almost whispered.

He turned around and looked down on her. She held out her hand and Sam understood. "Dean?" she asked but he didn't say anything. "Dammit! Dean, talk to me." She begged, her voice still bit groggy.

"Yes?" he asked and this one word made Kat smile. She finally heard his voice.

"Come back, please."

"No."

"Dean, please. I need you."

"Forget it." He said and hung up.

Kat gave the phone back to Sam. "What happened? What did he say?" he asked as she slowly sat on the couch, curling on her seat.

"To forget it. Why isn't he coming back?" she said but her face remained cold.

"I don't know." He said and sat next to her. She leaned against him and Sam stroke her hair but stopped himself soon. "Are you okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." She said and Sam sighed. "Sorry." She muttered shortly after. "Thank you for saving my life. I can't thank you enough."

"You're alive. That's enough. I though you were dead. I couldn't bring you back."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"God… everything. That I went in your way. Dean wouldn't be gone. And I was so reckless on the course."

"Don't be. Michael threw me away. It wasn't anyone's fault. And Dean's an idiot. He doesn't like changes so he has to abreact himself."

Kat nodded and silently enjoyed her 'pillow'.

"Actually, there is something you could do." Sam said and gave out a sly smile, though Kat couldn't see him.

"Shoot."

"Call Diana and tell her we're going."


	28. The very last song

**As always, I don't own anything you recognize. I hope you enjoy the reading. Sorry for being such a tease but school started and I had no time to finish it. Please let me know what you think ;) Sorry again for grammar mistakes**

* * *

><p>One more month passed and it was wedding time. Sam was already waiting downstairs, dressed in a plain black suit. He looked on his watch. God. Women. "We'll be late." He yelled and hoped she'll come down. He's been waiting for over 30 minutes.<p>

"That's the intention." She yelled back and Sam laughed, showing his dimples. "Don't laugh." She said and walked down the stairs.

She had short summer dress that reached her knees, blue color, with a V-neck. She ironed her hair which was perfectly showing her new haircut. She had blue shades and mascara. She didn't bother with any other thing, not even a lipstick. Lip-licking was her habit so it always looked like she was wearing the lipstick. She liked the natural look. She had black pumps and a small black bag. Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. It was worth the time…

"Say it. I look ridiculous." She said and threw her hands up in the air.

Sam laughed. She reminded him of Dean.

"I told you not to laugh. That's it. We're not going anywhere." She said and turned around. Sam immediately ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around and pouted like a five year old kid.

"You're beautiful. Come on! You promised."

"I should have died."

"If you won't go you'll soon be dead." Sam said, glancing through his shoulder. He opened the door and waited for her to go first.

"It's a social suicide. I don't do weddings."

"Go!" Sam smiled and she moved his way.

"Don't play a gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman." He said and locked the door. Kat rolled her eyes and started the engine.

After an hour and something they were already in a building where the party had to be. Kat didn't talk to anyone because she didn't know any of them. They walked in the big room with large tables and dance floor with DJ. She finally walked to the bride.

"Dee. You're beautiful."

The girl turned around and hugged her. "Thanks, you too. I'm so glad you came! And this is the one?" she asked and eyed Sam who blushed.

"No. This is Sam. Dean's brother."

Sam held out his hand for her to shake it. "You're here with you're boyfriend's brother?" Diana asked, amazed.

"Long story." She said and Diana was soon occupied by her family.

In the evening the DJ finally released some good songs. Kat was sitting, drinking her champagne. She was behind a table with Sam, Renata and Mike, and David with her girlfriend Alex. David came to Sam and gave him a glass of Martini. "I don't drink." Sam said and refused. David, drunk lightly, gave it to Kat. She refused too.

"You're on a wedding! Why you don't drink?" he asked.

"We don't want to get killed." Kat answered. _'And I'm horrible while drunk'_ she added in her mind. It was middle of the night and Sam came back from the dance floor where he was dragged against his own will. Girl from another table asked him to dance. Sam couldn't say no.

"Why are you not dancing?"

"I told you. I don't do weddings."

_She loves her mama's lemonade and_

_Hates the sound that goodbyes make_

Sam recognized the song. Jon McLaughlin – Beautiful disaster. Kat plays this on a piano. "Can I ask you for a dance?" He asked and held out his hand.

Kat high-fived him. "Sure not. No." she refused and took a sip of her Cola.

"You owe me." Sam noted and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Kat sighed and took his hand. They walked on the dance floor and Sam turned her around, her summer dress waving. She smiled and shook her head. Sam put and arm around her waist and her hand in his. She placed her hand on his left shoulder. Heels made her higher so it wasn't big problem. Sam took the lead and danced perfectly. He looked her in the eyes and Kat showed amazement. She didn't know what dreams in him.

"_Perfect only in her imperfections__" _Sam sang with the music. Sam was glad he made her dance. Feeling her chest against his made him happy. Sam changed the arrangement of his hands and now both of them were placed on her waist. Kat placed her hands on his shoulder and rested her head on his chest automatically.

She didn't realize how much she needs to be cuddled, loved. Until now. It felt good how Sam cared about her, hugged her and made her breakfast in the morning, tried to wait on the sofa till she came back from work. Sam cared about her more than Dean and that felt like punch in the chest. Her legs started to be unsteady and Sam saw.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

And again, he cared. "Fine." She said and gripped him tightly. Sam pushed her away from him a little, only to take her head in his hands.

"You're crying." He deduced. Kat shook her head and Sam led her out of the room. He sat her down on a chair and kneeled next to her. "What happened? Did I step on your foot or what?"

"No… it just… reminds me of Dean." She said and let out few more tears, then stopped.

Sam hugged her and whisperingly sang into her ear. _"__'Cause she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's OK.__And she would change everything, everything just ask her.__Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster__. __And she would change everything for happy ever after.__Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster. But she just needs someone to take her home"_

"You know Jon?" she asked and looked him in the eyes.

"You played it on a piano every day when I was sick. I looked it up."

Kat shook her head and stood up. God. He made research to look up her favorite artist. "How do I look like?"

"Good." He said. "We're going back?"

"Yup. Going back and leaving."

Sam sighed. "Come on! You broke down in the middle of the song. I deserve one more."

Kat laughed and nodded. "Fine. Next slow song and we're going home."

* * *

><p>On the next afternoon Kat woke up. She walked downstairs and Sam already made her breakfast. "Hey. You're going to work today?" he asked.<p>

Kat scratched her head. "It's Friday. Of course I do. And you're not going to school or work or whatever it is?"

"Coffee?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm not. Staying home. And who makes weddings on Thursday?"

"Hunters?" she said and took a bite. "Why are you doing breakfast every morning?"

"Should I stop?" Sam provoked and sat next to her.

She was supporting her head with her left hand, staring on her breakfast. "No, no. It's good. I'm just asking."

"I don't know. I like to see your smile when you find breakfast I make." He said.

Kat almost choked on her bite. "What? Sam!"

Sam got nervous. _Shit_.

"You're a poet!" she joked.

Sam rolled his eyes and fought the urge to call her Dean.

* * *

><p>Kat entered the full bar where she worked at. "Wormo! Hey! What's with the people?" she said and he tossed her an apron.<p>

"They came to see the girl I told you about."

"The singer?"

"Yeah. Now stop talking and work."

"Yes sir." She said and saluted. Kat made her way to the table without looking on a costumer. "What can I get you?" she waited, still looking on her notepad. When she didn't get answer she looked up. No one was here. She shrugged and walked to the other table.

She was taking orders and running up and down the bar. She made her way out the bar and took out the breath as she sat on Wormo's hood of his old car and looked up on the stars. Suddenly Wormo ran out the bar and yelled her name. "Come in! We need you." He said and Kat walked in. What the hell would he need?

"What's up?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"The singer. She's not coming."

"So?" She didn't get the point.

"Well, you're Katherine_ Singer_. You should have potential." He shrugged.

"You're kidding?"

"No. Get on the stage or we're going to be attacked by the truckers." He said and nudged her up.

She blushed and smiled on the crowd, which was not silent. "Epic." She mumbled. "Hi everyone! You want to hear some music?" she asked and the men screamed back something like 'yes baby! Show us watcha got!' She talked to the band and the music started playing.

"_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a __bleached-blonde tramp__ a__nd she's probably getting frisky" _she sang and Kat didn't even realize who entered.

He was tall, wearing blue torn jeans which covered his bowed legs, black shirt and a leather jacket his father gave him.

"One beer." He said and looked around with his green eyes.

"_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink__'cause she can't shoot whiskey"_

The man with short spiky hair sipped his beer and licked his full red lips. He turned his head to look at the singer.

"_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick__, __showing her how to shoot a combo"_

He felt pain in his chest, behind his ribs. A blonde girl walked to him and smiled. "Hey. I was thinking if you don't want to go out and talk." She finished and bit her lip. The man stood up and faced her.

"_Oh and he don't know"_

"Not interested." He said and sat back down, returning to the girl on the stage, sipping his beer.

"_That I dug my key into the side of his__pretty little souped up four wheel drive"_

The man pulled out his pocket and opened it. There was a photo of a girl, very familiar to the one on the stage.

"_Carved my name into his leather seats__. __I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights"_

He gave the older barman money and turned in his seat to have a better view.

"_Slashed a hole in all four tires__. __Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"_

The man watched how the girl's hips swayed to the rhythm of the song. He knew she was feeling everything she sang.

The girl finished the song and got a hell of an applause. The man stayed till the end and glared and the old truckers that saw only her meat. He slowly, unnoticed, walked out and closed the door behind him, heading to his black car.

Kat stopped singing and run out to catch some air. She leaned against the wall and repeated what she just did. She felt it. She felt the song. She felt the hate, pain and revenge. That was definitely not a good sign. She blinked back tears and walked back in.

* * *

><p>She asked Wormo if she could go home sooner. He agreed and Kat opened the locked door of their house. She took her shoes off and walked to the living room to find what she finds every night she comes back. But now it was awake.<p>

"Hey." Sam said and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi. I came back sooner."

"I see. I should be asleep by the time you come home."

Kat chuckled. "Why are you even trying to stay awake by the time I come back?"

"Don't know. Want to make sure you're safe."

"And then I have to wake you up and walk you to your room so you don't have to sleep on that crappy couch."

"Thanks for that." Sam pointed out.

"No problem. Don't you want a beer? I could use one."

Sam frowned as Kat walked to the kitchen. "Sure. What happened at the bar?"

Kat walked back and handed him the beer. "Nothing." She lied. What should she tell him? _'I sang a song and realized that maybe I don't need Dean anymore, that maybe I want to snap his neck the moment I see him?' _No. She couldn't say that.

"You came home sooner and you're drinking beer now. Doesn't sound like you to me."

"Really, nothing."

Sam sighed and put his beer on the table. He turned her so her back faced him. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage. "You're very tense. You should get rid of it."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sam rolled his eyes and massaged harder and Kat stretched her back as she felt the pain. She turned around to face him and he had his _what-could-you-possibly-do-to-me _face. "Got it." Kat started. "Don't piss off a tired, strong moose."

"Why do you all call me a moose?" he said with high-pitched voice.

"Crowley's influence."

"You've not even seen a moose!"

"Boy, you don't know what things ran in front of these eyes." She said and pointed on her face. "One of them was your brother's ass."

"EW! I seriously didn't have to know that! I'm gonna throw out."

"Not on this carpet!" Kat yelled and put a hand in front of his mouth.

Sam pushed it away. "Fine, fine. You won."

Kat interrupted. "What did I win?"

"Uhm… talk with me. About what happened because there definitely something happened. I can see it. You're talking about Dean after months and that means something happened. But you don't want to talk about it now so how about tomorrow in a restaurant?"

Sam stopped and Kat sucked on her lower lip. She shrugged. It was not like a date, right? "Alright, Mr. Holmes. Dinner in a restaurant tomorrow it is then." She said stood up and bowed, then walked to the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and followed suit. Kat turned around and now she was the one who bitchfaced. "What?"

"Want to change parts. You always walked me to my room. Now it's my turn." He said proudly.

"I guess you don't want to stalk me in the bathroom, do you?"

Sam stopped and nodded. "I'll wait till you come out."

"What a gentleman!" Kat yelled through the closed door. She walked out in her pajama – once again one of Dean's shirt and shorts, her hair still damp from the shower. Just the way Dean likes it.

Sam stood up and walked her to her room. "Good night." He said and smiled down on her.

"What? No kiss?" Kat said innocently and Sam blushed. "Kidding. Good night."

* * *

><p>Next morning she woke up and put on some clothes but didn't care about anything else. She walked downstairs and grabbed a plate with her breakfast, sitting behind the table. She heard someone walked in. She froze. Dean?<p>

Sam walked to the kitchen. "Morning." He said and smiled, showing her dimples.

Kat felt relieved but disappointed at one time. And shocked a second after. She almost choked on her eggs. "What happened to you?" she said and pointed on him.

Sam let his light brown hair wave around his face. He was wearing jeans and a coat and also a long scarf around his neck. It was long coat, reaching his knees. Kat could also see the black V-neck shirt. "Where's your hunter style?" she continued after she eyed him up.

"Let go of it. I'm just a normal man."

"Sure."

"You only now woke up?" Sam asked and took of his coat.

"I like to sleep!"

Sam rolled his eyes and washed her plate. He turned around and watched her scanning him. She met his eyes.

"I don't like it." She said.

"You will have to." He responded and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was time for the dinner and they walked into the noble restaurant. Sam pulled Katherine's chair and then sit on his place. "Sweet place." Kat said and forced a smile.<p>

"You don't like it." Sam sighed.

"Am I that readable?"

"I know you long enough to know that."

"I'm not on these noble things, Sam. Sorry." She apologized.

"We can go to anot-" Sam started, standing up but Kat stopped him by placing her hand on his.

"No, no! It's okay. It's fine. Please, stop." She said and he sat back.

"What would we eat?" Sam asked and looked on the menu.

"I think I'll have the fried chicken wing." Kat exclaimed.

"It's like I was here with Dean."

"That's why we were such a good match."

"Were?" Sam asked and looked from the menu on her face. There it goes…

"Should I use are?_ He's not here for us anymore._"

"He's still…" Sam stopped because he didn't know how to continue. "Don't be a pessimist."

Jesus. She was always a pessimist. Expecting the worse. Never hoped for the good things that could possibly happen… But she was in Hell. It changes people.

"I'm a realist." She replied.

"No you're not. You always expect the worse." Sam argued.

"That's called reality. That's because it is reality. World's not the sweet fluffy place. _It's a curse we live on._"

Sam just wanted to tell her something but the waitress came up. "Hi. I'm Anna. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I bring you?" she asked.

"She'll have the Fried Chicken Wing and I'll have King Prawn Salad."

"I'll be right back." She said and walked away.

"I can order my own meat." Kat said and cocked her head on the side.

"Sorry. Just trying to be gentleman."

After a moment of awkward silence and few bites from their meat, Sam said something. "Rainbow."

Kat frowned and swallowed. "What?"

"I just wanted to break the tension."

Kat laughed. Good one. "Fine. Truce?"

"Truce." Sam agreed and smiled widely. "So what happened in the bar?" he asked.

Kat looked on her meat. "Well, somehow I ended up on stage, singing. I sang _Before he cheats_ and I felt the lyrics so much. I felt that… anger. Disappointment. I actually hated Dean at the moment and… that's not me. It's not a part of my personality. It's weird." she frowned.

"Hey, hey!" he said and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "It's okay. You're just compensating all your feelings. It's normal." He assured.

"You're a psychologist?" Kat chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the waitress, Anna, came and gave them a bottle of red wine. "Sorry," Sam started "we didn't order this."

"The owner told me to bring it. On the house." She said and walked away.

Kat looked around and saw a familiar figure. "Oh, fuck me. Crowley."

Not like she hated him. She liked the demon very much; weird relationship between a hunter and a demon. But after all, Crowley was kind to her and people she loved – that was enough for her.

Sam followed her gaze and saw him coming closer.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, lovebirds."

"Crowley." Kat moaned. "What do you want?"

"You called."

Sam frowned and looked at them. "Why did you call him?"

"In order to find Dean. Long time ago. And now you just pop-up? What do you need?"

"Nothing, my love." Crowley answered and raised his hands. "I came to tell you I found him. I need you two to come with me, right now. Oh, and Sam. I'm glad you're pleasured to see me. Or it's not me?" he said and walked to the front door, waiting for them. Sam blushed and stood up, giving Kat a helping hand. She took it and walked after Crowley, Sam following right behind.

They walked on the parking lot. "Where is he?" Kat asked.

Crowley snapped his fingers. "Here." He said and pulled out a sad face.

* * *

><p>They realized they were in hands of some people, manhandled, in some abandoned house. Kat couldn't move but felt two strong men behind her, keeping her immobilized. Same for Sam. "I'm sorry." Crowley muttered and took a step back.<p>

"You son of a bitch! What the hell is going on?" she yelled and struggled against the men who didn't let go. Shit. They were in a box full of shit.

"It is not his fault." Familiar voice exclaimed. "I threatened him." He said and walked so they could see him.

"Cas." Kat whispered. The men behind her were probably angels then. "Why?" she asked, hurt.

"It is very long story. I want to show you somebody. Bring him in!" he yelled.

Sam's jaw opened and Kat couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. Really him.

**_Dean_**

The name was repeating in her head all the time. But what was he doing there?

He walked next to Cas, his head hanging down. No one kept an eye on him like on them. They didn't understand.

"Dean, here are the terms. You say a name, Katherine or Sam, and the chosen one you will save."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. What?

"Pick one." Cas ordered.

Dean looked up on Cas and shook his head. Cas' face stayed unreadable, cold. Dean opened his mouth but Cas stopped him. "I think they both deserve to know what is going on before your election." He said and turned to them. He liked to change his mind on the last second.

"After the war on Salt Lake City ended, I called Dean. There are some reasons why he cannot meet you, Katherine. I told him if he ever sees you again, Bobby Singer and his son along with Harvelles will be killed. We were expecting Sam to leave you but he did not. We need Sam and Dean to fight evil together and concern on the work, not love interest. You were stopping Sam because of it. But we did not want to be sadistic so we made a decision. One of you will live and we gave the right to choose to Dean. The one couldn't be brought back. I said I will smite Crowley if he would not bring you here. You can go now, Crowley." He said.

Crowley nodded and walked to her, to look her in the watery eyes. "I am really sorry, my love." He said and Kat nodded, biting on her lip. He shot a glare on Cas and vanished.

"Prepare your knives." He ordered to the angels. They did as he said. "Now, Dean, you can say your decision. Which one do you pick?"

* * *

><p>Dean looked up on them, for the first time. "<em>Sam<em>." He said and looked away.

Kat knew it. It was always Sam. Between him and Sam, it was Sam. Between his dad and Sam, it was Sam. Between Adam and Sam, it was Sam.

And finally now, between her and Sam, it was Sam again. She understood and didn't blame him for it. She looked up on Dean, who avoided eye contact. She looked on Sam, who has denial all over his face. She looked on Castiel, who was looking her straight in the eye. "I though you're a friend."

"I am doing this for humanity." He answered.

Kat shook her head. She was thinking about asking him to let her say goodbye. But she didn't know if it wouldn't hurt the boys much. Whatever, she'll ask. "Let me say goodbye at least." She begged and Dean's head snapped up.

"No." he answered. "You may be planning something."

"I'm not. I'm tired of this, Cas. I'm going to Hell and I can't do anything to stop it. Just let me say goodbye, please." He cried out.

Cas motioned to let them go and Sam stayed still, frozen. He couldn't take it. He's not going to loose her. Kat walked to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Sam buried his head in her hair and let out tears. He repeated he'll find a way to bring her back, to save her. Katherine only shook her head. She knew it's not going to happen. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She smiled and placed a small peck on his lips. "I know you were hitting on me, Sammy." She said and smiled sadly. She rubbed his cheek and turned around.

She walked to Dean, who didn't look on her. His vision was blurred from the tears he let out. She made him look at her. He was surprised when he found her smiling, forgiveness written all over her face. She placed her hand on his cheek. Dean's hand was on hers immediately. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He said and hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said, his voice muffled.

She stroked his hair. "It's okay, Dean. I understand. You hear me? I understand."

"You will never forgive me, Bobby will never forgive me. Hell, Sam will never forgive me." He said and looked her in the eyes. She brushed her tears.

"Dean Winchester. I am forgiving you right now, right here. You have to forgive yourself too. And dad will… He'll understand. And Sam, well, he will have to. Or I will bite his ass from down there."

She always knew what's going on in Dean's head. She cupped his head and pulled him in a kiss. Dean kissed back, letting every feeling out. All his emotions were forced into the kiss. Kat pulled back, she couldn't handle it. "I've always loved you. And I still will."

"I love you too." Dean said and let her go.

"Stay in the house. It's yours." She said and walked in front of Cas. "Kill me."

"I am not going to have dirt on my hands."

"You're disgusting. But you should now that before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for." She said and turned around, walking to the angel. She was close when Sam tried to jump on the angel and save her somehow, like he could. He got immobilized. "No! Don't do it! Please!" he yelled. Kat looked on him, calm now.

"_It's reality_. Real world. _A curse we live on_." She said and turned back on Dean. "I love you."

Yes. After all they faced, after all the problems, after he left and she said she probably hates him... she didn't. She loved him and wanted him to know it. After all, it was a cruel world.

She turned to face the angel and nodded. Cas took the sign and moved his hand in order to do the job.

The angels drove the knife to the place where heart exactly was. She closed her eyes and let the pain overwhelm her. She heard Sam screaming and struggling against the grip.

* * *

><p>Dean was quiet; he knew it's going to come. He's really supposed to let everyone he loves down. The angel let go of her and cleaned the knife from blood. Castiel knew she's dead so the angels let go of Sam. He ran to her side, kneeling. He took her to his lap and cried like there was no tomorrow. Angels disappeared and Dean walked to his brother. He kneeled to her lifeless body. He looked on her face. Quiet. Calm. Peaceful. But it felt hateful. Dean wanted to break everything but knew it wouldn't help. She was gone. He can't bring her back. His life sucked. He couldn't take it. Dean was always the strong one, the tough one. He picked up her body and walked to his car.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks after her family met on the cemetery, to tell her goodbye. Bobby was holding just because of Ellen. Jeremy because of Jo.<p>

Sam talked to Dean, not blaming him. Bobby cried his eyes out, thanks to Ellen he's still holding on. Jeremy couldn't believe and wanted to go to crossroads, obviously he didn't hear she cannot come back. Jo didn't believe. She though _'She couldn't end up like this. She had potential for more'._

Jeremy and Jo left first – they made a pretty couple, leaning against each other.

Ellen left Bobby to take his moment and left shortly after. Bobby threw red rose on her grave. She loved roses.

Sam and Dean stood there, replaying what happened the night. Sam wiped his tears and walked away, leaving Dean alone.

He put a hand in front of his mouth and cried. He looked on her grave and walked back to the black Chevrolet Impala. He started the engine and he heard she purred sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Singer<em>

_20__th__ June 1983 – 18__th__ October 2011_

_Loved daughter, sister, friend and girlfriend_

_The road so far_

* * *

><p>Dean was never the same after. It didn't stop his lifestyle though. He lived like he lived before. He fucked everything that came into his life, he still didn't eat healthy and mostly he fought evil, as always. But now he had a big empty place in him, that no one could fill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's notes:<span> So, guys, this is it. It wasn't supposed to end like this actually but I felt it should end up like this, end up sadly. I think that life of Winchester boys is really hard and I wish them happy ending but I felt this was the way out. I think boys' life should end up without a relationship. It was always the two of them and it should always be. I'm so sorry if I disappointed you in any way. If you want to talk about any possible thing, just PM me ;)**

**I'm writing another story and I would be glad if you'd look on it later. So, that's it. The real end of Katherine Singer. _The road so far..._**


End file.
